


Pasts that Unlock Hopeful Futures

by Mufflovr, Winterlilith



Series: Naruto Whirlwind Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Timeskip into a few years later we come back to our Hero enjoying family life. More Hijinks and Events ensue.Original Characters come into play. (this is the part where you back out and groan about OC's)OC Children Spawn start their stories. Some following their parents. Others not so much. Romance happens.And our Knuckle Headed Hero saves the day again. But at a cost.Good turns Evil. You'll just have to read more to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sesuke, get up!” Sasuke said after taking a sip from his tea while he read the paper. He listened for movement but none came. “If I have to come in there it won’t end well!” He yelled setting his tea down and the paper. He then rose and left the kitchen. He walked into his former room and over to the bed where the blankets curled up around a small figure and began to quiver. “We are going to be late if you continue to sleep.” Sasuke said looking down at the blankets. “Wittle mim mummer…” said the blankets. Sasuke then grabbed a hold of the blankets and ripped them off before grabbing a hold of his son’s arm and pulling him out of bed. “Father, please!!” Sesuke yelled trying to release his father’s grip on him. “Do you want to go to the academy or do you want to sleep in?” Sasuke asked as he pulled his son down their porch. “I want to go to the academy!!” Sesuke yelled still struggling. “Fine…get ready we will leave in a few.” Sasuke said letting go and headed back to the kitchen. “YOU COULD BE NICER IN THE MORNINGS!!!” Sesuke yelled crossing his arms. “You could be less like your mother in the mornings…” Sasuke mumbled as he sat back down at the table.

They soon arrived at the academy and walked through the front doors. Sesuke walked closely behind his father as they went to sign in.

Meanwhile over across from the Uchiha compound the newly transformed Namikaze compound which was just a bunch of abandoned house now had occupants living inside. Naruto was sitting down at the table while cleaning his father’s special kunai for training today. Temari was cooking up some ramen which seemed to be the family’s favorite. Standing next to her was her daughter Lily. The young girl stood holding her mother’s house kimono like a security blanket. The girl had Temari's hair but Naruto’s kind eyes. Ironically Temari had even put up two pigtails in her hair. "Ichigo.....you’re gonna be late!!" Temari yelled. The sound of running footsteps from above, then the sound of something falling and crashing made Temari wince. "That better not be the lamp we just bought." Temari said cutting up some veggies angrily. Ichigo bounded down the stairs and sat down. "What was it this time…" Naruto asked not looking up at his son. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and put on a sheepish grin. "Th-the lamp…" he said. Naruto sighed as he looked up at his son. Ichigo was the spitting image of himself minus his eye color which was a shade of dark teal like Temari’s. After the Uzumaki family had eaten, it was time to take Ichigo to get signed in at the academy. When they arrived Naruto blinked and spotted his good friend Sasuke.   
"Oi oi oi Sasuke!!!" Naruto waved. Temari lifted Lily up to carry her as Naruto walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke turned around as Sesuke hid behind him but glared at Ichigo.  
“Must you yell?” Sasuke asked placing a hand on his son’s head making him change his facial expression. “Heh heh.” Naruto chuckled grinning a bit rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Ichigo glared back at Sesuke. "Father, do we have to sit through the orientation?" Sesuke asked looking up at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sesuke...you will enjoy it and plus it won't take long." Sasuke replied looking down at his son. Naruto crossed his arms. "Knowing Grandma she'll be giving a long speech." Naruto said grinning. Temari whacked his arm. "Will you stop that you're suppose to be setting an example!" she said angrily. Ichigo rubbed his nose and looked over at Sesuke. Ichigo glared at him. Sesuke looked over at him and glared back.  
Ichigo hmphed and looked away crossing his arms. Temari set Lily down after she refused to stay still. Lily stood by her brother and held his shirt looking around. Naruto was getting a bit impatient he needed to be training with Kakashi and Yamato in twenty minutes. "GAHH!! Where the hell is Grandma?" Naruto yelled causing a few parents and their kids to look at him. Temari whacked him over the head. "Maybe it should be you entering the Academy!!!" she growled. Shikamaru walked in front of the crowd and cleared his throat a bit. “Alright I need for those entering the academy to stand in a line up front. Parents may sit in the back. The Hokage will be here shortly.” Shikamaru said before walking off to the side throwing his hands into his pockets.  
Sasuke shoved his son forward before heading to the back and leaning against the wall. "Pshaw...typical he is here." Temari said. "Alright Ichigo...go up there." she said. Ichigo nodded then he removed his shirt from his sister’s hand and ran up to be in line. Lily walked over to her mother and held onto her kimono as they walked to the back. Naruto mumbled something about old woman and being late. Temari shot him death glares as she stood somewhat near Sasuke.  
"So...you think their little rivalry is going to escalate?" she asked him with a smile. She had been right that night. They had already started a rivalry. “Yeah I believe so.” Sasuke replied. Temari smirked as she bent down to lift Lily up. After picking her up Temari finally had had enough of Naruto's whining. "Fine go...but it was Ichigo that wanted you to come and watch. I’m not going to be the bad guy again because you'd rather train then watch your son." she said looking away from him. Naruto said nothing but stood beside her. Temari smirked that always shut him up. Sasuke smirked before a side door swung open and Tsunade stormed in. She walked over to the front and turned looking over at the line of children before looking around at the parents. She was glad to see some here more than others when she looked far back at the wall.  
“Good morning everyone, I am sorry for being late. I am honored to see so many young souls who want to be fine ninjas one day stand before me. They have chosen to follow their parents and ancestors in protecting their village.” Sasuke’s eyes shifted from Tsunade to the floor. “In order to be fully accepted into the Ninja Academy, one must Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity, Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work, and Be-.” Naruto put his hands behind his head. "I told you she’s gonna go crazy on this speech thing." Naruto whispered. Temari rolled her eyes. “Well…enough of me being high and mighty and having these kids give me looks like I’m old and crazy, let’s get them into their classes to begin their way of being a ninja but I do need to speak with the parents before they leave.” Tsunade said folding her arms under her big breasts and smiled. Shikamaru walked up next to her.  
“I need all the students to follow me and we will get you into your classrooms.” As Ichigo followed the other kids, Temari was grinning. "I am so telling her…" she teased. "Ahhh no Temari don’t tell her..." Naruto whined. "Tell her what?" Sasuke asked pushing himself off the wall. "That he just called Tsunade an old crow that needs to step down." she told him. "Dahh Temari not so loud she'll hear you!!" he cried. Temari looked at Lily. "Daddy's gonna get a pounding right?" she asked her daughter. Lily nodded with a smile. "Haha, I'm sure she heard you." Sasuke said walking towards the front as Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and an anger mark appeared above it. Naruto began to sweat. Temari just scooted out of the way. Tsunade gripped her hand into a fist and jolted across the room punching Naruto in the face. "FOR AN OLD CROW I CAN STILL KILL YOU!!!' she yelled. Naruto flew back and landed through the wall. Temari grinned as Lily laughed. Naruto slowly pulled him self out of the wall. "Uh uh uh...g-gomen..." he said falling to the floor passed out. "That is what I thought." she said turning to Temari. “How are you doing?” Tsunade asked. "Oh I'm fine as ever Tsunade-sama." she said. Lily waved to Tsunade shyly before burying her head in her mother’s chest.  
"Honestly Lily, Tsunade is not a stranger you don't need to be shy." Temari said to her." That is nice to hear and Lily here..." Tsunade said bending down pulling out a sucker for her. Lily peeked out and looked. She quickly grabbed the sucker before unwrapping it and sucking it nosily. Temari shook her head. "Manners Lily...remember?" Temari asked. Lily looked at Tsunade. "Whank youw." she said with the sucker in her mouth. "Haha your welcome." she said before rising. “Now Temari I need to know if you or Naruto has started Ichigo on any training." Temari sighed a bit. “A little bit here and there, Naruto takes him with him when he's not too busy with his own training." she said turning to him.  
"Which he better get a grip on that training his son is more important than learning his father’s jutsu." she eyed him. Ever since Naruto had gotten the rest of his heritage he had been doing nothing but training to learn some of his father’s jutsus.  
"That is true...Thanks and make sure that he doesn't work to hard...I don't want to see him in the hospital. Well I better get around to see everyone else. Uchiha is glaring at me." Tsunade said with a joking smile. Temari nodded. "Right...I'll see you later Tsunade-sama." she said just as Naruto was slowly getting up. "Later." She said with a wave and walked over to Sasuke whose glare leveled to a regular stare.  
Lily waved goodbye to Tsunade. Temari smirked. Naruto walked back over to Temari and was rubbing his head. "Geez Grandma has been doing something her punches weren't that bad..." he said. Tsunade twitched a bit. After she was done talking with Sasuke she turned around and glared at Naruto. "I can make it worse." she said with an angry look. Naruto quickly scooted behind Temari. She rolled her eyes. "For once will you just say nice things." she said. "I do say nice things..." Naruto said before he leaned over to Temari's ear and whispered something causing her to turn red. "B-baka not now!!!" she said moving away from him.  
Tsunade just smiled before walking over to another set of parents. Sasuke walked over and stopped next to Naruto. "I can't wait to hear how far your son lacks behind mine." Sasuke said with his playful smile. Naruto growled. "Oh yeah....I bet your son can only throw fireballs out his ass." Naruto said with a smug grin. "Then it seems that he is on a whole nother level than yours." "GAHHH!!! SASUKE!!!" Naruto growled stamping his foot. Sasuke chuckled before walking out the door. "I'll still be looking forward to it."

Sesuke sat in the middle of the classroom he was assigned in and looked at everyone in the room trying to figure out if he has met anyone before or not. His eyes stopped at Ichigo and then looked away. Ichigo looked around as well before spying on Sesuke. He glared. Out of all the kids why was he in the same room as him. Ichigo then began to think up a prank to pull on him. Something his father had told him to do when his mother was out of hearing range. Ichigo grinned. He slowly sank under his chair and hid under the desk. Sesuke began tracing some of the writing on the desk as he read it. “I will be Hokage dattebayo...pfft...who would want to be Hokage...” Ichigo then made a hand sign and transformed into a girl version of himself. He quickly slipped out from under the desk and walked over to Sesuke. "Sesuke…" Ichigo said in a female voice. Sesuke looked up and glared. "What the hell do you want loser?" He asked trying to ignore the way he looked. Then with a poof of smoke Ichigo was now a naked female. Sesuke then jumped out of his seat and pointed. "The HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Sesuke snapped before tripping on a chair and falling to the ground. Ichigo pooffed back to himself and pointed and laughed. "Ah ah that’s the sexy no jutsu!!" he said. Sesuke growled before jumping up and slugging Ichigo in the face. "I teach you to laugh at me!" Ichigo was thrown back but in a flash he was behind Sesuke and slugged him in the back. "Take that asshole." Ichigo said growling. Sesuke fell forward but caught himself with his hands and flipped over kicking Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo pooffed into smoke. "Shit!" Sesuke yelled jumping to his feet looking around frantically. Ichigo then came down from above and brought his foot down on Sesuke. "DATTEBAYO!!!" Ichigo yelled.  
Sesuke did a few hand seals before he slammed into the ground. A small chirping noise came from with in the now dirt cloud. Ichigo jumped back and moved his hand back as a small dark blue swirling orb began to form in his hand. "Chibi Chidori!" Sesuke yelled jumping out of the smoke and charging for Ichigo. Ichigo charged at him as well. "RASENGAN!!!" Ichigo yelled. They then froze where they were at. "I can't...move!" Sesuke growled. "Gah...what?" Ichigo growled struggling to move. "Are you two really trying to kill each other here...you have everyone else scared half to death." Shikamaru said from the doorway.  
"That Loser started it first!!!" Sesuke spat out. "Dattebayo you asked for it Uchiha!!!" Ichigo growled. "I didn't ask for any shit from you!" "You bastard you are shit!!!" "I'm not shit!" Sesuke growled as the Chidori got bigger. Shikamaru sighed. "Just like their fathers...I hope this doesn't happen every day...what a drag." Ichigo growled and glared at Sesuke. "Alright you two...if you don't drop your jutsus then I will have to expel you from the academy and I'm sure your parents would be thrilled to hear that." Ichigo's eyes widen. The thought of his mother’s wrath scared him shitless. His Rasengan disappeared quickly. "Alright, now you Sesuke." Shikamaru said. Sesuke just smirked before the Chidori disappeared. Shikamaru sighed before letting his jutsu go. Sesuke then punched Ichigo in the face. "That is for showing me that damn Whore Jutsu!" Ichigo stumbled back and landed on his back. "GAHH!! Why you..." Ichigo said getting up.  
"Haha loser from the start and a loser at the end." Sesuke said. Shikamaru walked over to the center of the room and sat on the desk resting an elbow on his knee and then resting his jaw in his hand. "I want you two to sit on opposite sides of the room. If I see one bad look or a hand sign towards each other you are out for good. Everyone else take a seat." Ichigo rubbed his face as he sat like Shikamaru instructed. One thing Ichigo couldn't stand was Sesuke the other thing was the Wrath of his mother. He was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sesuke sat down looking at the wall. He hated the fact that he got stuck in the same class as Ichigo but he hated more the thought of his father giving him a hard time if he got kicked out on the first day. Ichigo hmphed and stared out the window. One of these days he would beat that smug Sesuke to a bloody pulp.  
“Alright I will be your teacher for half of your time here in the academy. If I get to much lip from you it puts me in a bad mood and I hate being in a bad mood. I find most things a drag so don't expect me to be lenient with stuff. I know most of your parents others I've known longer so I know how they will react when they get a letter saying there is a problem with one of your curriculum. So you will do your best and try your hardest. You start as equals." Shikamaru said half way mumbled. Everyone looked at Sesuke and Ichigo with looks of disagreement.  
All Ichigo was hearing was blah blah blah. Sesuke heard everything but focused mostly on the words written in the desk. 'Who the hell wrote all this stuff about being Hokage?' He thought growling at the carvings. Ichigo pulled out a pencil and began to scratch little doodles of him kicking Sesuke's ass. Shikamaru looked at the two. He sighed. 'This is going to be hard especially with those two's son's in my class. If I'm not careful while teaching them I could get my ass killed.' Shikamaru thought before pulling out two pens and chucking them at the two. "Your asses better be paying attention.” he growled lazily at them. Sesuke rubbed the small bump on his head. "Che..." Sesuke said glaring at Shikamaru. Ichigo blinked as he stared where the pen hit him. "Mom was right he is an asshole..." Ichigo muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later

Ichigo walked down the streets of Konoha. He was wearing his father’s hammy down jacket with blue pants. He had a bag of groceries in his hands. His sister Lily, now 11, walked beside him. Her hair was pulled back into two ponytails. She wore an outfit similar to her mothers Jonin outfit except the color was black and orange.  
"Dahh I don't see why mom made you come with me to the store." Ichigo said.  
"Because you nimrod she wants to make sure you get what she asked for nothing so no complaining.” She replied with a serious look.  
Sesuke walked around the corner bandaging an arm when he heard his rival’s whiny voice. He looked up and glared. Ichigo blinked.  
"Dahh look it is the prick...." he said glaring back. Lily smacked his arm. “Try to get along with our neighbor for once!!" she growled before turning her attention on Sesuke. "Hello Sesuke how are you...?" Lily asked with a smile. "I'm doing fine Lily but it appears that your brother hasn't gotten his tongue ripped out yet. I might have to do that for him sometime." Sesuke growled with his playful smile. Lily laughed a bit. "Yeah...sometimes I wish mom would just let me kill him." she said. Ichigo growled. "Don’t agree with him what kind of Uzumaki are you?" Ichigo asked. "The kind that actually asked for brains instead of trains..." She retorted. "Dahh Lily!!!" he growled. Sesuke chuckled.  
"If I had to choose on who I would keep for a neighbor it would be her. She is actually funny compared to your pathetic attempts." "Dahh!!! Why you!!!!" Ichigo snarled setting the bag down. Lily moved in front of him. "If you start a fight I'm telling mom…remember your last chat with her, one more incident and you’re going to get a thousand years of death mom style." Lily told him. Ichigo balled up his fists. "Dahh!!" he yelled in frustration as he grabbed the bag and stormed home. "I guess I win again..." Sesuke said placing his hands in his pockets. "For now…" Lily said watching her brother stomp away. "You know you could try to be less aggressive around him as well." she said turning on him. "I know...I just like seeing him squirm." Sesuke said walking passed her towards his home. She smiled a bit and walked home as well. Ichigo was stomping all over the place when she walked in.  
"Will you just cool it for once." she said to him. "Dah well at least I’m not the family traitor!!!" he yelled. Lily growled. "You’re an asshole Ichigo...I think Mom adopted you!!!" Lily said walking upstairs to her room slamming her door. Temari poked her head out from the kitchen. "Are you two at it again?" she said eyeing him. "No mom." Ichigo recited. Temari slipped back into the kitchen. She sighed.

Sesuke slipped in through the front door and quietly slipped his shoes of before tiptoeing through the house. He peered around the corner and saw no one. He sighed as he walked quietly back to his room he opened the door and closed it.  
"You’re late..." Sasuke said sternly laying on the bed. Sesuke jumped as he felt the coldness in his father's voice. "Haha...yeah..." "What I'd say about training after academy hours?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "Not to do it unless you or Shikamaru-sensei was there." Sesuke mumbled looking down at the ground.

Ichigo sat down to the kitchen table as he watched his mother cook. "You need a goal Ichigo...other than try to be Sesuke's rival you need something else, like your father for instance. He wants to be Hokage...now if you had a goal like that maybe you wouldn't be in trouble so much." Temari continued her lecture. But Ichigo was too busy taunting her behind her back. Temari then turned around and crossed her arms. "You’re really smart Ichigo....I know things around here are always hectic but the least you could do is try to get along with Sesuke." she said. "Why should I..." Ichigo whined. "Because even your father has grown to not do such childish things anymore!" she raised her tone a bit. "Yeah ever since you whacked him with a thousand years of death..." he muttered.

“Then why do you do it anyways?” Sasuke asked with a different tone. “Because…” Sesuke replied trailing off. “You feel the gap between you and Ichigo changing…” Sasuke said opening an eye and looking at his son’s expression. “…and you want to make sure that that gap stays miles apart.” Sasuke said. Sesuke nodded a bit as he slumped his shoulders. “Come here…” Sasuke said sitting up and motioning for him to come to him. Sesuke shifted his eyes to him and walked over to his father to have two fingers jabbed into his forehead. “THE HELL!!!” Sesuke yelled rubbing his forehead. “Haha…in order for you to keep that distance for the time being, we need to wake up your Sharingan.” Sasuke said smiling. “Sharingan…” Sesuke said looking at his father with a shocked expression.

Temari rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking. "I swear I spawned the second coming of Naruto…" she muttered cutting up some carrots. "Is dad even coming home?" Ichigo asked. "You know as well as I do he has Anbu duties to tend too." she said with a sigh. "Tsunade isn't going to be Hokage for much longer and the Council is already starting to pick candidates for the seat." she said. "They asked you again didn’t they mom?" Lily said making Ichigo turn to see his sister. "Unfortunately..." she said. Lily walked over and picked up a carrot and started munching on it. "Why don't they just go ahead and pick dad?" she asked. "Because of what he is Lily." Temari said reminding her children of the family curse as they called it. Lily looked down at the floor. Both her and her brother carried within them a small amount of the Kyuubi's power. It was a shock to both Temari and everyone when Ichigo had unintentionally formed the foxes cloak around him one night while he was sleep walking.

“How do you even know that I will have it?” Sesuke asked. “You are an Uchiha…you’ve already mastered the Fire Style: Fireball jutsu so there shouldn’t be any other reason why you shouldn’t have it.” Sasuke said pulling a foot up under him while letting the other hang over the edge of the bed. “I may have mastered the Fireball but I also can perform mother’s sealing jutsu…I could go either way.” Sesuke said looking down at the floor. Sasuke smiled before standing and hugging his son. “If it doesn’t turn out that you have the Sharingan it still doesn’t change the fact that you are a member of the Uchiha clan.” Sasuke said smiling at that fact. Sesuke closed his eyes and smiled too. “You’re right…I am an Uchiha…but I still have to live up to the name.” He said opening them to a sad look.

The sound of a door opening brought the Uzumaki children out of their slight sad mood as one Uzumaki Naruto walked into the kitchen. He was instantly tackled by his children. "Oi oi oi come on now..." Naruto said trying to breathe. "Dad dad are you gonna go to the graduation ceremony in a few weeks?" Ichigo asked. "Yes yes if it will get you both off of me..." he said grinning. Lily and Ichigo got off him as Naruto sat up. "Geez you two are getting to old for that..." he said grinning. He stood and dusted himself off. "And how is my Hime today...." Naruto asked. A flying potato was his reply as Temari turned back to cooking ignoring him. "What'd I do now dattebayo?" he asked walking over to her. "Does the words 'Temari I love you I'll get home early so I can help' ring a bell?" she said. Naruto sulked. "Oh yea…" he said. "Well can I make it up to ya?" he asked her. "Mmm maybe" she said with a devilish grin. Naruto laughed and kissed her cheek. Ichigo made a barfing sound as his parents kissed. Lily smacked him "Aww they are so cute at that age..." she said with a fangirlish voice.  
Sasuke let go of his son and walked towards the door. “You have to go now?” Sesuke asked turning to him. Sasuke stopped and turned towards him with a smile. “If you are wondering if I will get back before graduating ceremony then the answer is yes so don’t worry your little head.” Sasuke replied before opening the door and leaving. “I hate when he leaves…I know he has Anbu missions to do but still…it gets lonely…” Sesuke said before his face twisted up in anger and he turned and punch the wall. 'I hate it…' He thought as he looked at the small dent in the wall. Sasuke had stopped right out the door. 'I wish your mother was here too Sesuke…but sometimes we have to deal with the pain we are given in life.' Sasuke thought before walking off towards his own room to get ready for his mission.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dinner Naruto and Temari retired to bed early as the kids sat up in their rooms. Lily was writing in her journal while Ichigo was gearing up for a mission the other students had planned to do before graduation. The plan was to sneak into the old haunted cemetery and stay the entire night and not leave till daybreak. Ichigo grinned as he threw a flashlight into his pouch and opened his window. After slowing sneaking out the window he landed on the ground. "And what are you doing dear brother?" came the voice of his sister. He turned around. She stood there arms crossed tapping her foot. "Shut up you idiot....and what are you doing following me?" he asked. "You didn’t think I knew about the little stunt that the other students are pulling?" she asked. 'Shit'. He thought. "I’m not backing down on this I want to beat them all and prove Uzumakis are number one." he said. "If you go I'll tell mom and you'll be getting some well deserved 'death' upon you." she said grinning. "Fine, tell you tattle-tale but you'll be in trouble too for being out here as well." he pointed out. "I am not a tattle-tale..." she huffed. "Fine then come with me then and we'll both not tell mom…" he said offering her his hand. Lily thought for a moment. 'One: get in trouble by mom or two: have an adventure and blame it on Ichigo.' "Alright I'm in..." she said. "Good let’s go." he said as the quickly took off to the cemetery.

Meanwhile. "What do you mean you have to go to Suna?" Temari asked. Naruto nodded. "Sakura, Sasuke, and I are going to help out on a mission. It’s just a simple assassination mission Gaara asked us to help with nothing too big." he said. She sighed. "I guess I can't say anything in the matter since you joined Anbu..." she said sadly. "What is it hime?" he asked. "I-I just get this feeling that soon you won’t be walking through that door anymore." she said trying hard not to cry. He smiled sadly and held her. "I promise you Temari...I will be coming back...you know I always will." he said. "And if it makes you feel better as soon as we are back I'll take a vacation and we can spend time with your brothers while Ichigo is off on missions and Lily is at school. They are big enough to take care of themselves if we are gone for a while." he said. "You’re such a goof ball..." she said. "But I'm your goof ball." he retorted causing her to lean up and kiss him.

Sesuke leaned in the entry way as he watched his father slip on his shoes. “You aren’t telling me something.” Sesuke said. “I’ve told you everything you need to know. Where I’m going to be and whom I’m going with.” Sasuke said standing and sliding his katana over his head. “You’re lying…” “Sesuke…please…don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. I hate to return to hear that you did something that I have told you numerous times not to do.” “Like killing Ichigo…” “You do that and I will kill you…” Sasuke said with his smile. “Only you could do that.” Sesuke said with a goofy smile. “I’m not the only one and you keep that in mind. I won’t always be there to protect your scrawny ass.” Sasuke said before giving a wave as he exited the door. 'Hmph…I don’t have a scrawny ass…'Sesuke thought as he crossed his arms as the door shut.

Ichigo and Lily arrived at the cemetery. A few other local boys were there. "Hey Uzumaki what's she doing here?" asked one boy. "You got a problem with me asshole?!" Lily asked giving the boys the look that her mother had taught her to use to scare people. A few scooted away from her but the boy in question just hmphed. The group then began to walk around. They decided to meet up at the Third Hokage’s grave to camp out there. As the group neared the grave one boy kept trying to scare the others. "And then he says 'Get Out' in a creepy voice-" "Will you shut up you moron?" Lily yelled at him "What’s the matter Lily scared?" asked the same boy from before. "The only thing I fear is something more scarier than this..." she said. "Yeah what’s that?" the boy asked. "Tsunade." she said making them all freeze in fear as both her and Ichigo walked past them and sat near the Third's grave.  
They sat around staring out into the foggy land where the dead lay to rest. Ichigo and Lily sat quietly while the other boys began to shout out things that they were seeing. Then it happened. A movement. "Wha-what was that?" one boy asked. "L-look!!!" one shouted pointing at a dark figure approaching from out of the fog. The boys began to shake and scream in terror before they passed out. Lily stood up as Ichigo sat there looking calm. Then the figure turned on a light and shined it upon its face.  
"Hello." said the smiling face of Sai. "Hey Uncle Sai what's up?" Ichigo asked. "The question is really what are you two doing out here…" he asked looking at them. "Oh the boys decided to pull something stupid..." Lily said looking at the group of passed out boys. "Alright you two I think its time you went home." he said. Ichigo stood up. "What about them…" he asked pointing to the others. "Don't worry I'll bring them to their homes after they wake up." he said. Lily and Ichigo then left. Sai sighed and looked at the fainted boys. He shook his head. "This is gonna be a while..." he said using one of his fake smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked slowly through the streets as he headed to the Hokage’s office building with his hands on the back of his head. He hated leaving Sesuke at home by himself when he wasn’t there. He knew that Kabuto was still after the Sharingan and was going to do all he can to get it. 'I do still have Itachi’s eyes…If it ever comes down to it…I might have to use them sometime…I don’t even know if Sesuke will be able to even open his Sharingan…' Sasuke thought thinking about how his eye sight has gotten a bit worse since he tries to train with the Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I hate the fact that I will have to resort to using his eyes…And I don’t think Sesuke could ever use them since they have to be a brother’s set for them to work…Sasuke why are you thinking this now…everything will turn out fine like always…' Sasuke continued to think as he slouched over a bit and threw his hands into his pockets.  
Ichigo and Lily jumped the back fence and were sneaking into the house when... "And what are you two up to?" came their father's stern voice. They irked and turned slowly around to see their father dressed back in his Anbu attire. "N-nothing..." Ichigo lied. Naruto sighed. "Alright get to bed both of you...you should be lucky your mother is asleep." he said crossing his arms. Ichigo and Lily walked slowly by him. "So you wore her out ehh dad…" Ichigo said before dashing upstairs. "Yeah good job dad..." Lily said running upstairs as well. Naruto had the reddest face he had ever had. "....I have perverts for children." he muttered as he left the house going towards the Hokage’s office.  
Sesuke slipped on his shoes and went to the door and ran out. Something wasn’t right. He normally didn’t let things like this get to him. It was unusual for his father to change things. ‘Poking me in the forehead like that…the hell is wrong with him?’ Sesuke turned the corner and zoomed past Naruto. ‘Why…why am I getting this feeling that something is going to happen…?’  
Naruto blinked as a blur that looked like Sesuke zoomed by. 'Hmm I wonder...' he thought but he had to get to Tsunade's office A.S.A.P or she would kill him.  
Sesuke turned the corner so fast he slid and took off before running into a street pole. "AHHH Damn fucking poles! Why the hell do they put them right in the way!" he yelled falling backwards to the ground holding his forehead.

Naruto was now at Tsunade's office along with Sakura. They were waiting on Sasuke. Silence hung between Naruto and Sakura. The two of them hadn't spoken to each other in years. Now that it was a mission that the old Team Seven was doing Naruto felt a bit sad that they had lost touch with each other. Sasuke walked in and waved. “Sorry for being late…” He said standing next to Naruto. "Took you long enough Sasuke…" Naruto hmphed looking away. "I had a lot on my mind which is something you wouldn't know about." Sasuke said with his smile. "Alright enough you two." Tsunade said irritated. She cleared her throat. "It seems a man by the name of Hiyomi has threatened to attack the Kazekage. Suna has been keeping an eye on his movements and fears that he might be in alliance with the Hidden Rock village. As you three know they are our enemies and Suna can not possible fight both a small group and shinobi forces." she then stood making a this a bit more dramatic.  
"You three are to find this person and capture him. If he resists capture you have orders to kill him on site. Is this clear?" she asking looking at their faces. Sasuke nodded putting a cold face on. Sakura and Naruto nodded as well. "Right now.....I guess with that said you three are dismissed you leave first thing in the morning." she said sitting back down. Naruto and Sakura then left. Sasuke hesitated before leaving and getting plowed down by his son half way down the stairs. "The hell...Sesuke?" "Don't go..." "I'm not leaving yet you brat." Sasuke said patting his son's head and finished walking down the stairs. "But...I don't...something does-" Sesuke said looking down before his father's fingers where planted back into his forehead. Sasuke leaned down to his son. "I'm...not...leaving...yet so get over it. Uchihas aren't crybabies. They are those who people pursue after. We have to be strong if we want to keep that reputation." Sasuke said before continue down the stairs. "You are also in trouble for going out after dark alone...you don't know who could be out there." He said placing his hands behind his head. "Pfft...You think you are big bad and tough but you are a crybaby too father." "That may be so but I won't be crying when you are going to get a beating if you aren't home before I do."  
"Sooo…" Naruto said as he and Sakura walked together. "What is it?" she asked. "Ah it's nothing..." Naruto said looking away. Sakura looked at him for a minute before bidding him farewell and going down a street which led to her house. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "What did I do?" he asked to no one before heading home himself. Sakura then walked past her house and into a dark ally. "I thought that idiot would never leave." she said to a cloaked figure standing against the wall. "Is all going as planned?" the figure asked. "Of course." she said. The figure then disappeared as Sakura then stood there with a wicked smile on her face. "My revenge is near." she said as she walked into her house and prepared for her mission.

Sasuke rolled over and out of bed, stretched a little and left his bedroom. He banged his head on the bathroom door before opening it and sliding in. A few minutes later he sat down at the table and laid his head on it. “Moom mornin Merika…” He mumbled before opening his eyes to the empty kitchen. “Bamn dreams…” He said sitting up. It was still dark out but the sun would be rising soon. He rose up and went over to the stove and swooshed the tea kettle around before getting a cup down and pouring him yesterday’s tea. He then sat down as he slowly woke up. He got up and got something to write with and on a piece of paper he wrote a note to Sesuke before he went to the bathroom and stuck it to the mirror. He then went to go get ready for his mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto snuggled more into the covers as he became aware it was morning. He cracked open an eye and saw his princess sleeping on his chest. He smiled. He then quickly moved a bit making Temari roll off him. Temari was like a log in her sleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed Naruto was about to sneak downstairs when… "And where are you going you crafty fox?" Temari asked behind him. He grinned and turned around. "M-morning hime..." he said as he scratched the back of his neck. She sat up and used her index finger to call him over. Naruto walked over to her and kissed her. She broke the kiss.  
"Do you have to go this early?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Best if we leave now that way it'll be less time to get there." he said. She nodded. He then kissed her again before leaving the bedroom. He stopped at Lily's room and walked in. He smiled and covered her up and kissed her forehead as she slept on. After leaving her room he went to Ichigo's. Naruto shook his head his son had rolled out of bed and was in a jumble of blankets and whatever else was on the floor. Naruto then lifted him up and set him back in bed, kissed him goodbye and left for downstairs to gather up his gear.

Sasuke peered into his son’s room to see him curled up under the blankets with a foot sticking out twitching. He smirked before closing the door and heading to the front of the household. He slipped on his shoes, katana, and slid his mask down the handle of it. He then left without stopping outside the door looking at the cracked Uchiha fan before he walked out just as the sun was rising up on the village.  
Naruto had gathered his things and left after kissing Temari like a billion more times. He grinned as he walked down the street. He was just too irresistible. He spotted Sasuke and walked up to him.  
"Sasuke..." he said not looking at him. "What is it..?" Sasuke growled not looking at him either. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Doesn't Sakura seem...odd?" he asked trailing off as he continued walking toward the gate. "If by not talking and never seeing her around odd I'm guessing so..." Sasuke replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah...Shizune said Sakura has been going on a lot of missions lately...but I never see her with Lee anymore..." he said putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah they we're close but he never said the reason why they broke it off mostly just the gap grew." Sasuke said finally looking at him. Naruto shrugged. "Ah well...Sakura's always been weird anyway." he said grinning. "Yeah...women can be like that." Sasuke said smirking as he closed his eyes. Naruto laughed. "Yeah....." he said. "So is your son pressuring you about the Graduation ceremonies coming up in the next few weeks as much as mine is?” Sasuke asked. "Oh yeah.....He thinks I'm not going to be there or something..." he said as they were halfway to the gate now.  
"Yours too huh...Sesuke went all crybaby on me last night even chasing me all the way to the Hokage building." Sasuke said folding his arms. "Really?" Naruto asked with interest. "Looks like Ichigo is a bit more maturer than yours." Naruto teased with a grin. "Don't make me kill you before we leave...anyways he got that from his mother." Sasuke growled before looking away opposite of Naruto. "...I don't remember Erika crying a lot...like I know a certain someone did waaaay before she came along..." he said as the gate came into view and Sakura was standing there. Sasuke turned around and hit him over the head before resuming crossing his arms. "She cried all the time...she was a child when it came to things." he said as a small anger mark pulsed over a brow. "Dahh!!" Naruto said rubbing his head. "Sasuke you bastard!!" he yelled. Sakura blinked watching the two of them. Anger began to boil but she just put on a fake smile.  
"Are you two going to grow up or are we gonna stay here and play who's the biggest baby?" she asked with a fake smile. Naruto eyed Sasuke and hmphed. "We all know who the biggest baby is he is just doesn't want to admit it." Sasuke said with his playful smile. "Quit talking about your self Sasuke..." Naruto said looking away. "I wasn't talking about me I was talking about the Loser standing next to me who is still denying it." Sasuke said reaching over and poking him in the head. "Dah!! I am not any of those things!!" he yelled and crossed his arms. "Temari can vouch for me that I am not a baby or a loser so there nyahhh." he said. Sakura sighed. Naruto ignored Sasuke as he had an image of Temari in a very provocative clothing saying how cool he was. Naruto grinned.  
"Okay boys can we just get on with this?" Sakura asked walking out of the gate. "Yeah...come on fox she's making us eat her dirt." Sasuke said walking off after Sakura. "Tsk, fine..." Naruto said catching up with them. “...Sakura... have you been doing alright? Haven't seen you much around..." Sasuke asked placing his hands behind his head. ''....oh...I've been great…they have me running all over the place at the hospital..." she said with another of her fake smiles. "That's good to hear I guess..." Sasuke said stretching a bit as he reached up in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

3 days Later

They had already been briefed on the whereabouts of this Hiyomi. Now they had tracked him to a small abandoned village between Wind and Earth. Naruto eyed the small house and looked closely. It looked like no one was even there. Signaling to Sakura and Sasuke the three moved in and busted down the door. Sakura threw in a smoke bomb. As soon as it was cleared Naruto walked in. ".......I think we were misled on our information." he said eyeing some well accumulated dust on a bed and table. Sakura then silently slipped out the door. “Yeah…Looks like no one has been here in awhile…” Sasuke said wiping dust from the window. Naruto turned around. "Hey...where's Sakura?" he asked pointing to where she had just been standing. Sasuke looked over at him before glancing around the room. "There's no other rooms and hide a ways in here."  
Just before Naruto was about to move and see if she had went outside a cloaked figure appeared in the doorway. "Well well what do we have here....a fox.....and a traitor’s hawk..." the figure said. Sasuke growled as he placed a hand on his katana. "...Who are you?" he asked.  
"Ah yes it has been quite some time since I last saw both of you." the figure said reaching up to remove his hood. Naruto’s eyes widen as the hood fell back. ".....Orochimaru!!!" Naruto growled. "Though I may look like Orochimaru-sama, it is I Kabuto." he said with a grin. Before either one of them could move he disappeared. "Gah...what the hell?!!" Naruto yelled. "He must have Sakura!!!" he growled running out the building. Sasuke's eyes grew cold. "Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled after him as he chased Naruto out of the building. "He could've went anywhere by now we have to think of something before we rush in and attack him!"  
Naruto's eyes turned red as he looked around then he spotted Sakura. "Sakura!!!" he yelled but she took off into a forested area. Naruto ran after her. As soon as he entered the area a barrier formed around the entire area.  
“Naruto!!....Che…dumbass.” Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and saw the barrier. “I better find a way to break that…” he said looking around. “I wouldn’t worry about him.” Kabuto said appearing behind him. Sasuke turned around and growled. “What the hell do you want now Kabuto?” “That simply isn’t my thing to tell but I will give you the way to release the barrier if you defeat me.” Kabuto said pushing his glasses up a bit. “I hoped you die…you were just a worthless piece of shit that lingered around just for attention.” “At least I didn’t betray my Lord unlike you.” “I betrayed my home because of that monster you so long try to be like.” Sasuke spat out as his eyes narrowed more. “I wonder…if you die here if your son has those eyes…” Kabuto said with his evil grin. “You touch him and I will kill you a thousand times over for eternity.” Sasuke growled as he pulled his katana out and shoved it in the ground. “Isn’t odd how we got paired up to fight each other. We know each other’s techniques and fighting styles.” “Pfft…you don’t know anything about me anymore.” Sasuke growled doing hand seals. “We’ll see…”

"Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled. He stopped running and looked around. "OI SAKURA!!!" he yelled. Not a sound could be heard. Naruto looked back. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked just before something powerful hit him from behind sending him flying into the dirt. Naruto quickly got up and pulled out his father’s special kunai. He looked around yet nothing was there. "The hell?!" he said before the same impact hit him again from behind. Naruto was then thrown into an open area. He slowly got up and saw Sakura. "Ah Sakura!!! Kabuto's around quick come back me up!" he said. Sakura began to laugh. "S-Sakura?" he asked. "You moron I'm the one you’re fighting!" she said. Naruto stood in shock. "Wha-what?" he asked. "You really are stupid aren't you?” she asked pulling out a paper bomb and attached it to a kunai. She threw it at him. Naruto easily dodged but it was a trap as several shuriken sprung from behind him sticking at his back. Naruto quickly moved to a higher point hiding from her.  
"BUT WHY?!!" he shouted throwing his kunai at her. Sakura knew what was to come next. She turned around and there Naruto was about to punch her. She lifted up her arm and in like slow motion beat Naruto to the punch and clocked him in the face sending him flying.

Sasuke rolled across the ground before jumping to his feet avoiding the bite of a giant snake. He threw a few shuriken at it as it chased him around. “Damn…I can’t just throw childish weapons at him.” Sasuke said looking over his shoulder at the snake as he wrapped ninja wire around four shurikens and two kunais. Sasuke then looked forwards before dunking as another snake went to bite him. He then rolled on his back before landing in a crouched position. He leaped off the ground and threw the weapons as they wrapped around the necks of the snakes. Kabuto chuckled from the side of the village as he watched in pure enjoyment. Sasuke did a few hand signs before sticking the wire in his mouth.  
“Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique!” He yelled before he took in deep breath and blew on the wire. Fire shot down the thin thread reaching the snakes catching them on fire. He then tied the ends to a kunai with a chakra tag on it before throwing it into the ground. He than ran off towards Kabuto as the snakes where then electrocuted. “It seems you have improved a bit since your fight with the Koorikage.” Kabuto said as Sasuke ran up to him to throw a punch. “You always talked too much.” Sasuke said as he missed and Kabuto tagged him in the arm with his chakra scalpel. Sasuke fell to the ground. “You were always as hot headed as Naruto was but you were always a bit more arrogant.” Kabuto said walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke pretended to be in pain until Kabuto was close enough to ground kick him knocking him over. Kabuto intended to fall but used his hand to knock him back. Sasuke stood up. “You were more annoying than Karin.” Sasuke growled. “Kukuku…you were always a better person around her though to bad she was killed.” “To bad you get to tell her how you failed!” Sasuke said as his sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto was getting kicked all over the place. "S-Sakura...why...?" he asked breathing heavy as he lay on the ground. "Because.....both you and Sasuke were stolen from me..." she said punching him down into a creator. Sakura jumped back as Red chakra began to form inside the crater. With a burst of chakra Naruto stood there covered in the fox’s cloak. "Stolen?" he growled. She glared at him. "Stolen by those two whores!" she spat. Naruto’s eyes widen. "Is this a joke!!!" he roared. "You’re jealous that Temari and Erika have shown us both happiness?!!!" he couldn’t believe this was the reason she was attacking him. Sakura formed some hand signs that Naruto quickly realized what they were.  
"Creation Rebirth!" Sakura yelled. Chakra began to emit from her as she stood there confidently. 'When did she learn that from grandma?' He thought. Naruto quickly went on the defensive as Sakura charged at him with lightning speed and slammed her fist into the ground creating this time a giant hole. "Looks like she’s dead serious about killing me...I’ll have to try and stop her." he said as he dodged flying debris.


	7. Chapter 7

Kabuto went flying through a wall in a building. He crawled out and hacked a bit before hands reached out of his mouth. Another form of him then stepped out on the ground. “Che…that always made me feel sick in the back of my throat.” Sasuke said standing behind his Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with a small shortness of breath. “It seems you haven’t quite got the hold on that eye jutsu yet. Don’t you think it was a bit soon to pull that out?” “You don’t know anything.” Sasuke hissed swallowing hard. 'What the hell are you doing Naruto?' Sasuke thought as a trail of blood rolled from his right eye as it twitched to close. “So tell me…your son…is a strong one like yourself or a weak child like his mother?” Kabuto asked as he walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke covered his left eye as blood leaked out from his closed lashes. “It doesn’t concern you.” “I’m sure it does because someone would have to be there when he hears that his father died by a former comrade.” “We were never comrades we were just simply two different people working under one monster.” 'Shit…he’s drawing the battle out so I would loose more chakra faster…I have to end this…' Sasuke thought as he wiped the blood from his cheeks and his Sharingan faded back to black. “What’s this you fighting me on normal level, don’t you think that is underestimating me?” Kabuto asked stopping a few feet from Sasuke. “I don’t need those eyes to defeat you.” Sasuke said as he did four hand signs and seals showed up on his palms. “Is that what I think it is?” Kabuto asked shocked. “Hmph and to think I know how to reverse it thanks to Erika.” Sasuke said grinning.

Sakura finally caught Naruto and crushed him to the ground. "Once you and Sasuke are gone, I'll finish the rest by killing Temari and those brats you call kids.” Naruto’s anger began to boil as he busted out from the ground. Blood was running down his face. 'She's not listing to me I…' He shut his eyes for a moment. "I don't want to kill you Sak-ura..." he said. "But… If you have decided to betray the Leaf and threaten my family and friends-" He glared at her. "-I have no choice but to kill you." he said as three tails began to form. Sakura smirked. "Three tails aren't going to kill me Naruto...don't worry I'll tell Temari you died right before I kill those brats then slit her throat.” Four tails then formed. "Her last thought would be that you failed in protecting her." she yelled. With another burst of Chakra five tails formed. Naruto was no longer himself as the mini version of the fox roared out in anger.

'I wish he would get close enough for me to plant it on him.' Sasuke thought as he looked around waiting for Kabuto to stop hiding. “Hiding from me won’t make it easier on you.” Sasuke said growing impatient. “Hmph you have grown too confident Sasuke-kun.” “Don’t call me that in that damn voice! If I ever get my hands on your body and seal your damn chakra away I am either going to Chidori your ass to hell or burn you before they have a chance to get to know your fucking face!” Sasuke yelled as his sharingan reappeared. 'Pfft…found you.' He said locating Kabuto’s chakra near a tree from a few buildings over. He snuck quietly over to it creating a small Chidori sharp spear in his right hand before slowly extending it through the tree piercing the body on the other side. He then sent the electricity through it and the body fell to the ground. He then ran around and planted his left hand on Kabuto’s chest. “Told you that you couldn’t hide from me…” Sasuke said standing up. “Is that so? Well what a shame, I’m still living.” Kabuto said as he appeared behind Sasuke and jabbed his Chakra scalpels into his back. Sasuke felt his heart pump faster on one side before falling to his knees coughing up blood. “That will leave a mark for sure but this will do even more extent damage.” Kabuto said placing his hand on Sasuke’s back where the neck connects to it. “One false move and I can cut your spinal cord.” Kabuto said followed by his chuckle. “Kukuku…you think that will stop me…” Sasuke said chuckling under Kabuto’s hand. “I don’t see why you are laughing. I could paralyze you right here and now and you won’t be able to see your son follow in his father’s footsteps in revenge.” “You see…I don’t have to move to…get you trapped inside my Tsukuyomi…” Sasuke said before turning his head and looked over his shoulder revealing once again the Mangekyo Sharingan. His voice trailed off and Kabuto blinked into a black and red world that was just separated with a fine line.  
“What happened? Where am I?” Kabuto asked frantically as he looked around. Sasuke appeared behind him leaning against a cross with arms folded. “You…are now in my Genjutsu…” Sasuke opened his eyes and Kabuto was now hung on a cross.

Sakura was about to charge at him when yelling from behind made her turn around. Two Narutos in sage mode ran at her both caring a RasenShuriken in their hands. 'Shit!' She thought. The first Naruto threw his as the other then summoned another clone and started to build up a Rasengan. Sakura quickly dodged the first RasenShuriken but the second clone had thrown his when Sakura had jumped. Sakura paled as she was hit from the side. She began to fall but quickly recovered only to receive a Rasengan to the stomach sending her flying into the trees. The five tails disappeared along with the two other clones as Naruto stood there in sage mode. "Had enough are you ready to stop this madness!!" he shouted at her. She pooffed and Naruto realized it was a clone.   
"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sakura hollered from above him as she slammed her fist into his back sending him underground. Naruto crawled out of the rubble and coughed up blood. "My sage chakra why?" he asked. She smiled. "I took care of your clones before they even had a chance" she said. Naruto paled he was almost out of chakra and if this battle continued any longer he might...

Sasuke walked over to him as black flames followed his foot steps rising taller with each new step. “What kind of Genjutsu is this?” Kabuto asked. “A Sharingan jutsu… So tell me Kabuto…which do you prefer Stakes or Fire?” Sasuke asked coldly but with an edge in his voice. “Neither if that is a choice.” “Hell it is then…” Sasuke said as he bowed his head hiding everything but his cold smile. Black flames swarmed around Kabuto and he screamed like a pussy.  
Sasuke leaned forward enough to turn around and kick Kabuto in the stomach. Kabuto had the look of complete fear in his face. Sasuke quickly did the hand signs for Erika’s forbidden sealing jutsu before he tripped over Kabuto’s leg and he slammed his hand down on his chest. “…It’s over!” Sasuke yelled as his Mangekyo Sharingan twisted back into the original sharingan before fading into his normal eye color and he coughed a bit as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Kabuto’s mouth opened and fingers stuck out on the edges. 'Damn snake techniques…always puking something out…' Sasuke thought as his body twitched and he coughed. Kabuto stepped out of the now thinning down skin. He stepped over to Sasuke and kicked him in the ribs rolling him over to his back. “Is that all you got left…Sasuke-…Kun?” Kabuto asked bending over and looking him in the face before he reached down and two snakes came from his sleeve wrapping around his neck. Sasuke reached up and tried to pull the two snakes off but couldn’t. 'I only have enough chakra left for a few…techniques…my last few things will have to count…' Sasuke thought as he realized his vision was three times worse than earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was at his limit. The foxes cloak along with two tails surrounded him. The third was forming. 'I...I got no chakra left....If I don’t hurry I'm gonna die.' He thought. Sakura had done quite a lot of damage to him. His right arm was broken in maybe three or four places. He could no longer perform hand signs he was in trouble. He closed his eyes as images of Temari, Lily and Ichigo ran through his mind. 'I can’t allow Sakura to kill them...' He thought as he opened his eyes. Just to be punched into some trees. Naruto passed out as the third tail formed.  
‘Naruto....let me out...let me kill her....I will save your family after all your children have a part of me within them.’ Came the voice of the fox. Naruto stood in front of the cage. 'I promised my father I would not unseal this seal...’ Naruto said. 'That’s right Naruto free me...' The fox said with excitement. Naruto slowly reached for the seal. Minato appeared before him. 'Naruto don't!!!!' he said. Naruto pushed his father away as he began to peal the seal off of the cage. 'Temari....forgive me...’ he said as the seal was finally off and Naruto was engulfed by a blinding white light. Sakura blinked as the ground began to rumble. "What..?" she questioned just as a blast of black and red chakra burst from where Naruto stood. Sakura was sent flying back, the blast from the chakra burning her skin. She passed out from the pain as she slid across the ground. A giant roar erupted and the barrier smashed to pieces. There in all its glory was the Kyuubi.

Sasuke opened his eyes forcing the Mangekyo Sharingan out again while closing his right eye. “Ama...ter…asu…” He managed to say before Kabuto caught flame with the black fire. The snakes released his neck and he rolled over coughing up more blood and shaking before he collapsed to the ground. Kabuto turned around. “You will die Sasuke Uchiha! Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!” Kabuto yelled as he inhaled and exhaled creating a giant gust of wind causing Sasuke to be blown across the village side and slam into a tree snapping it in half. Kabuto chuckled before performing the oral rebirth technique to get away from the black Amaterasu flames. Sasuke stumbled into the clearing from the trees and fell to his knees coughing up a great amount of blood. He had nothing left but the full Susanoo but he knew that with what little chakra he had left it would be his last…like his brother. He closed his eyes and smiled. He remembered Erika’s warm smile she always gave him, the promise he gave her for their son. His son… The note he left him three days ago on the mirror before he left:  
‘Sesuke…no matter what happens in life look on the bright side, live, laugh, joke around, and love but never let the darkness surrounding your heart take over. Your mother wouldn’t like it. I wouldn’t like it. I love you MY son.   
Your Father, Sasuke.’

“I’m sorry Erika…Sesuke…” Sasuke said before opening his eyes. Just as he did a giant gust of wind shot past them and a giant roar could be heard from a way’s back. “That dark chakra…must be…the Kyuubi’s…” Kabuto mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The fox yelled as he was about to take his first step but began to wobble. "Shit those children have my chakra....if I am to survive I must split myself and conceal myself in them." he growled. Kyuubi then began to disappear as he split himself. "Those children will be my last resort if I am to live in this world...." he said as he disappeared. The two halves of the Kyuubi made their way back to Konoha where they then began to enter both Lily and Ichigo's body. After sealing himself inside them which both kids didn’t even know this at all. The two Kyuubi's went to sleep after using a lot of chakra to perform the jutsus. Naruto's body lay there he was covered in blood as his stomach had a giant hole in it where the seal mark had been. Naruto's eyes began to glaze over as his last coherent thought was. Temari........................

Sasuke was slammed up against a building. “Na…Na…Naruto…w-why...” Sasuke mumbled now being able to see the nine-tailed demon fox from the building he slammed up against. A fresh new trail of blood leaked down from his mouth and an eye. He tried to look around for Kabuto but couldn’t tell from where he was. He fell sideways before he rolled over on his chest. He used a big piece of the wall to help him up. He probably figured that every bone in his body is either broken or cracked in numerous spots. He stood and stumbled before actually gaining enough strength in his legs. What little he had left. He walked in the direction of the Kyuubi looking around for any sign of Kabuto. 'Damn…I was just…a distraction…to…to get Naruto by himself…stupid…fox…had to go…' Sasuke thought before coughing up blood into a hand. He slowly made his way to the giant crater after resting for a few seconds on trees between here and there.  
“Na…Naruto…” Sasuke manage to say before stepping down into the giant crater and tripped, rolling all the way down where he landed next to Naruto. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at him. “Hey loser…who the hell…did this…to you..?” Sasuke asked. He got silence in return. “Hmph…the hell is Sakura…you kill her too..?” Sasuke asked. Silence in return. “T-Temari…is going…to k-kill…” Sasuke said as he tried to push himself up off the ground but fell back down coughing up more blood. “Damn…fox…had to go…and…die on…me…some friend…you…ar…” Sasuke tried to say as his eyes closed.

Sasuke opened his eyes briefly before he realized where he was at. Naruto was still lying in front of him. Deader than the dead. He rolled over on his back nearly choking on the blood that was in his mouth. He drew the summoning symbol on his hand before slamming his open hand on the ground. A small baby hawk appeared with a puff of smoke.  
“Pfft…pa…path…ic...” He said pulling the scroll of the hawk’s leg and wrote something on it with a bloody fingertip. He placed the scroll back on the bird and petted it.  
“Ho…kage…” He said before it took off. His arm fell back to the ground.

 

Tsunade was twirling a pen around her hand as she rested her chin in the other. She was focusing on a mission report when the slightest tap came at her window. She stood up and went to the window to see the baby hawk. She opened the window just as she saw the blood smear on the bird’s head.  
“This is Sasuke’s hawk…why would he send one directly to me?” She thought outloud taking the scroll and opening it.  
“Oh…God…SHIZUNE!!!” Tsunade yelled placing a hand to her mouth as tears ran down her face.  
Sesuke was about to go into the house when he heard a crack. He turned to see the Uchiha symbol that his Uncle had made a crack in it to form another giant crack opposite the other creating a big X across it. Sesuke stared at the cracks as pieces of rock fell to the ground.

Tsunade faced the window with her bangs covering her face and squeezing the scroll when Shizune walked in.  
“You hollered Lady Tsunade.” Shizune said softly. Tsunade began to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on her breasts.  
“Call in Anbu…we have three missing or worse…” She said before breaking out into sobs.  
“Uh…right…” Shizune said before leaving. 'Why did this happen…why…' Tsunade thought falling to her knees and hugging her elbows.

Rain rolled in by now. Tsunade had sent any Anbu members they had left in the village at the time to go out and look for them when one returned. “Lady Hokage…we were able to find two…they are almost to the village.” He said kneeling before her desk. “Which two…” She asked still looking out her window. “Ma’am…we couldn’t find Sakura Haruno anywhere ma’am. I am sorry…” He said. “Before you go…go get the two’s family…I want them to greet them at the gate.” She said. “Hai.” He said leaving. She then turned and left the office.  
The Anbu showed up at the Uchiha house hold when he knocked. Moments later Sesuke opened the door. “You are to meet the Hokage at the front gate immediately.” He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. “…w-why..?” Sesuke asked freezing at the large X in the concrete. The Anbu then knocked on the Uzumaki’s door. Lily opened the door a smile on her face that quickly disappeared at the sight of an Anbu. "Y-y-yes..." she asked. "I have been given orders to have you and your family meet the Hokage at the front gate to the village immediately." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lily sweat dropped a bit. "Well no goodbye for you…" she said. "MOM GRANDMA WANTS US TO MEET HER AT THE GATE!!!" Lily yelled. Temari, Lily and Ichigo walked out of their house. Temari was getting that sinking feeling again.

Tsunade stood at the front gate choking back her tears when the other Anbu members showed up behind her removing their masks. She could see the two figures walking down the pathway in the rain when Sesuke ran up.  
“What is it Grandma Tsunade?” He asked looking up at her. She returned with a twitch. Temari and the kids arrived just after Sesuke. Temari walked over to Tsunade. "Tsunade what is it..?" Temari asked. Lily and Ichigo hung back a bit watching the Anbu pass by.  
Tsunade continued to look forward watching the two walk closer to the gate. She lost her ability to hold back her sobs when Sasuke walked through the gates with Naruto's arm swung over his shoulder pulling him. "I brought you home...Naruto..." He said before his knees gave and they both feel to the ground. Sesuke stared stiff. He couldn't move. All he could do was shake as he saw his father fall to the ground.  
"DAD!!!" Ichigo yelled running over to him. ".....d-daddy..." Lily said too shocked to move. Temari's eyes widen as she began to put two and two together. The omen and seeing Naruto like that. "No....no...no..." she said numbly walking over there. When she reached the two of them, Ichigo was shaking his father. "Yo dad say something...” he said. Temari fell to her knees. She began to go into a panic state. "...N..Naruto...." her voice was hoarse she didn’t want to believe it she willed it not true. She numbly reached for Ichigo and pulled him to her as he began to get frightened, his father was not responding. Ichigo then started to cry and buried his face in his mother's chest as she choked back a sob herself. She held him close to her as finally she snapped and the tears now fell freely. "...T...Temari..." Sasuke muttered as he coughed up blood to the muddy ground underneath him. Temari shuttered a breath as she moved over to Sasuke. "Th-the hell were you two doing......you idiots....you fucking idiots..." she sobbed. "...Ka...bu...to...Sa...ku...ra..." he said barely making sound come out. "...I...do...n't...know...he wanted...me...d-d...for..." he said slowly tilting his head up and looking at his frozen son. "...I...j...just know...Sak...fough...t...N...Naru...to..." he said trying to force himself off the ground but fell back down. "Father!" Sesuke yelled as he ran to Sasuke's side and tried to help him up. "It...makes...no sense…why she would...do this?" she asked as Ichigo held her tighter.  
"J-joining Kabuto....what did he offer her...she…couldn't refuse......." Temari's shock was beginning to escalate and she was losing her coherentness. "He...woul...dn't...tell...me..." He said making it up on his hands in knees before coughing up another large pool of blood. "He...said...it...wasn't...h-hi...place to...te-" he tired to finish but he just squeezed the mud in his hands and coughed more blood up this time with little shards of bone in it. Tsunade hesitated before walking over to them. "We need to get you to the hospital Sas-" "NO!" He yelled slamming his eyes shut in pain. "Don't tell me no!" She yelled through her sobs. "I...will...not...do...anything...until...he is...placed...next to the...Ho...kage's...wh-where...he...belongs."  
Lily still in her state off shook fainted but was quickly caught by an Anbu. Temari closed her eyes and shut them tight at Sasuke's words. "Th-thank you Sasuke...f-for bringing him h-home." she said before breaking out into fits of uncontrolled sobs. His bangs covered his eyes and he smiled a bloody one.  
"Y-you're...w-wel...come" He said before slowly standing and stumbling back a bit. Sesuke helped find his father's balance before Sasuke rubbed the top of his head. "C-come on...Na...Naruto..." Sasuke said kneeling down and placing Naruto's arm back over his shoulder. "Th-there's a seat...ri-right next...to...the fourth..." Sasuke said stumbling a bit before actually walking forward. Ichigo peeked out over his mother's shoulder as he watched Sasuke carry his father. He struggled a bit and freed himself from his mother. "Ichigo..." she sobbed. "I-I wanna go walk with dad...." he said as he rubbed his tears away on his father's hammy down jacket. Temari looked at him and silently nodded. Ichigo then walked behind Sasuke. The Anbu holding Lily walked over to Temari.  
"Here just...hand her to me..." Temari said taking her daughter from him. The Anbu gave a nod to her as he then went back into rank with the other Anbu. Sesuke fidgeted before running up next to Ichigo. “Just this…once…I’ll support you…and your father.” Sesuke said not looking at him.  
A crowd had formed by now around the front gate. Everyone was murmuring on what was going on and they got quiet as the four went by. Some were stunned, some began to cry, and others bowed their head or looked away to hide their facial expressions.   
Temari had found some strength in her legs as she slowly stood up holding Lily close to her. She wanted to go with them but her heart wasn’t allowing her to make that journey. Instead she stood there facing the Gate tears rolling down her face as the rain fell harder. She took in a shuttering breath as her world around her began to crash in on her. "Tsunade....." Temari said not looking at her. Tsunade stood still looking at the grip marks Sasuke made in his frustration. "...yes...Temari." she mumbled. "Will you......inform Gaara please...." she asked. Tsunade nodded before turning back to the Anbu.  
"Two of you...it doesn't matter who...go and make sure they get to their destination...then...bring...Sasuke Uchiha to...the...intensive care unit...I will be there shortly..." Tsunade said before shrugging past them. Two Anbu nodded before putting their masks back on and vanishing. 

Ichigo followed closely behind Sasuke and his father. Along the way Naruto’s headband had fallen off and Ichigo picked it up and held it in his hand as they continued.

Sasuke walked with Naruto slung over him all the way to the graveyard where he slowly laid him against the Hokage’s memorial grave markers. “You…would’ve…been…the best…Ho…kage…yet.” Sasuke said before collapsing over and passing out next to his best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later

 

Naruto had been properly laid to rest where Sasuke had brought him. The graduation had been rescheduled to next week after the morning of the Seventh Hokage's funeral was over. At the service Tsunade had so named him the Seventh Hokage. Ichigo and Lily were tossed in a blur of faces telling them there condolences. Temari had been the worse as she hadn’t spoke since that day. After the service Temari and the kids returned home with mixed feelings. Temari gave the kids some money and told them to eat out for today. As soon as they left Temari walked up to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Lily and Ichigo sat in Ichiraku eating their noodles at the slowest pace Tenuchi had seen them eat at. After they were finished and Tenuchi insisted it was free they both silently walked to the only place they knew people wouldn't bother them, the Academy. Lily sat on the swing as Ichigo picked up some rocks and threw it at a tree.

Sasuke opened his eyes but could barely make out anything. He heard voices but his vision was now beyond anything medical ninjutsu could fix without transplant. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up but hands held him down. He tried to shove them out of the way but his arm was wrapped up in something and it hurt to move anyways. “Na...Naruto…where…” he tried to say as he struggled under the hands. “Sasuke you shouldn’t try to move. You will reopen any wounds that aren’t healed.” Came the voice that was right next to him but yet miles away. “Where...is…Naruto!” He yelled finding his strength to shove the hands off of him. He felt around on his arm. Cast, broken arm, amputated? He couldn’t tell. There was an IV in his arm until he ripped it out. “Sasuke please you need to relax.” Came the voice again. He could tell it was female. He tossed the blankets off of him and stepped out of the bed before falling to the cold tile floor.  
“Someone I need some help!” she yelled placing her hands on his shoulders. They were warm compared to how cold he felt. He shoved her off before trying to find the bed to stand up with. He heard at least three sets of foot steps rush in through the door. One of them hollered for the rest to hold him down as a needle was stuck in his arm. He could see the blurriness fading into black. “What…happened…to...Naru…” He said before he was out cold again.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lily asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo replied. "No Ichi I don't know enlighten me on what we are going to do." she said irritated. "We are going to kill that bitch Sakura." he said turning around. "Ichi we aren't even Genin yet....and mom is in bad enough shape for us to be running around chasing someone who killed dad..." she spat out the last two words. "So you’re just going to sit here and not do nothing?!!!" he yelled. "No Ichi....I'm going to help by helping mom out...didn’t you see her?" she said as Ichigo lowered his gaze. "She's lost that spark of life in her eyes. Plus she hasn’t said a word until a few hours ago." she said. "Going out and getting ourselves killed over revenge is just going to cause her more pain and......I don’t want to see her cry like that..." she said looking down as well.

Tsunade walked in and over to Ino who was placing a bouquet of flowers on the table next to Sasuke. “I heard he woke up earlier.” Tsunade said taking a seat next to the bed and placing a hand on his forehead. “He’s fever went down but he still struggling not to twitch or flinch in his sleep.” Ino said spreading the flowers around. “It will take him a few more weeks before he can leave.” Tsunade said glancing up at her. “I know…Shizune said that half his heart was punctured and that it looked like a twister went right through him…and there is-.” “I know about his eye sight. There is nothing we can do for him for now unless we had a pair that is compatible but we don’t have any other members to the Uchiha Clan besides his son and I’m sure he wouldn’t want us…” Tsunade said trailing off as she brushed his bangs from his face. “How is Sesuke…he was here all the time but he just quit coming.” Ino said sitting down on the bed and looking out the window. “Knowing him he’s trying to improve on his skills.” Tsunade said holding her elbows.  
Sesuke fell to his hands and knees panting. “Two…all I can do is two…WHY CAN’T I DO MORE THAN TWO!” He yelled pounding on the dirt ground before curling up on a ball. “Uncle Naruto died because he was protecting us…father ends up in the hospital because he was protecting us…but we can’t even protect us.” Sesuke yelled to the ground before leaping to his feet and doing the hand signs for the Chidori. He swung his arm back and charged for the boulder with two holes already in it. His eyes swirled into one pinwheel before he slammed his fist into the boulder sending rocks flying.

"Gahhh!!" Ichigo said as he spun around with a Rasengan and slammed it into the tree breaking it in two. "I can't just sit here....I'm going to have to learn stronger jutsus." he said. Lily sighed. "Getting stronger takes some time..." she said. She stood up. "I’m heading back home......try to not be late...." she said as she left him there. Ichigo looked up at the Hokage stone faces. "Grampa, it looks like I'll be joining the Kages soon enough. I want to be Hokage and fix the world so that there is no more suffering or pain. Just like Uncle Jiraiya and dad dreamed of. I am going to walk in their footsteps and then...kill Sakura Haruno." Ichigo said declaring his vow to the monument.

A week and a half later after their return to the village:

Sasuke by now was awake again. He didn’t try to move this time because even if he tried he couldn’t feel anything move or he had so many anesthesia in his system he couldn’t even tell if he was blinking let alone if he had a body left to move. He still couldn’t see anything but a blurry gray that drove him mad because it was the same no matter where he looked. “I see you are awake again…how do you feel?” Ino asked leaning over him. He tried to shrug but it just felt like a thought more than an action. “Shizune I think we gave him too much…Sasuke if you can hear me move something.” Ino said smiling at him. He blinked before he tried to move anything. Yep they gave him too much. His eyes shifted to her and he managed to scowl a bit. Ino jumped back in fear.  
“Dah I don’t like that look!!” She yelled. Shizune walked over and his eyes shifted straight. He could hear them but he couldn’t feel or see them. 'I’ve lost two of the most important senses in the human body…Che this really sucks ass.' Sasuke thought as his scowl returned to his face.

Ichigo sat at the table adjusting his leaf headband. He grinned this was the day he would be stuck into a team. "Any people will do except Sesuke." he kept repeating hoping what ever god was smiling upon him. Lily turned around. "Knowing your luck you two will be stuck together." she teased. "Come on you two don't start that crap again." Kankuro said before drinking his coffee. "Bah Uncle Kankuro you’re so old..." Ichigo said. It was too early in the morning for Kankuro to be hitting his nephew. Footprints could be heard coming down the stairs. Temari turned into the kitchen and walked up towards the coffee pot and grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup. "Why so silent today?" she asked turning around and looking at them. "How are you feeling mom?" Lily asked. "Much better..." she said before taking a drink. "Aren't you suppose to be up at the Academy?" she asked Ichigo. "Shoot I’m gonna be late!" he yelled jumping up giving his mother a kiss and then bolting out the door. Temari turned to Lily. "Come on you too." she said. "But but what if you need help or-?" Lily asked as Temari pushed her towards the door.  
"I'll be fine now go…" she said. Lily kissed her mom goodbye as she too left for school. Temari walked back into the kitchen and sat down in front of Kankuro. "How are you really sis?" he asked. "I still can't seem to function right..." she confessed. "I go to sleep and I feel him there I wake up and he's not there..." she said. "Maybe you should go see Tsunade about some medication..." he suggested. "I don’t want to be drugged." she said irritable. He smiled. "You’re doing okay sis. You'll see." he said standing up. "I have to go back to Suna. I don't want Arisa to think I left her." he grinned. Temari smiled. "You tell her I said I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long." Temari said. "Nahh I would have stayed longer anyway." he said. He leaned down and kissed Temari on the head. "Take care Temari...." he said as he left. Temari sat there in silence. "I miss you...." she said before cradling her head in her hands.

Sesuke normally sat in the middle of the class and on the far left closest to the door but he recently started sitting in the seat next to it. He would cross his arms and rest his head in them on the desk before everyone got there. He could sleep up till eight after for that is the exact time Shikamaru-sensei would walk into the room toss his cigarette in the trash and go over and sat on his desk. Put on his 'What a drag' look and start mumbling about something. When he got quiet Sesuke would sit up and look like he was interested but was thinking about how he can improve on his training or how his father was doing. He hadn't been in there since the third day after the 'incident'. Today was different it was the last day of the Academy and he wasn't wanting to be paired up with anyone what so ever. They would just get in his way. Shikamaru walked in but left his cigarette sit stuck to his lower lip. He leaned against his desk instead of sitting on it.  
"Alright today will most likely not be your last day at the Academy. Some I will see next fall others I will not." He said. Sesuke watched the cigarette bounce on his lower lip as he talked. Half tuned in half miles away in training. "Alright you will be given a two part test in order to graduate. The first written...the second will be technique of our choosing. Each person must not cheat, must not do anything what so ever as to copy. If you do and you get caught your ass stays here. Until everyone else is at least a Chuunin...if there is any questions ask now." Shikamaru said. Ichigo smiled, he was very confident today. 'Just you wait dad....' He thought.  
A girl in the back raised her hand. “Uh…Shikamaru-sensei?” She asked. “Yeeeahhh?” He replied lazily. “Yes, if we are just now taking the Genin graduation test why did you go ahead and give us our headbands. Aren’t we supposed to get them after we pass?” She asked. He sighed as he grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and stood up. “That will be explained later on why I did that.” “But-?” “Don’t worry about it. I will explain it later…anything else?” He asked as he walked over to the first role of desks. Ichigo adjusted his headband on his head again. 'Come on already you lazy bastard!' he thought.  
“If not then here’s the first test. I catch your eyes moving about and you are finished with the final exams. Answer each question as best as you can. When you are done you will turn in your test and go next door to take part two, the best of luck to all of you.” Shikamaru said slapping the papers on the front desk in front of a student.  
“Once you get it you may begin.” He said heading over to his desk and sitting in the chair propping his feet on his desk and folding his arms across his chest. 'What a drag…I have to sit through all thirty tests…Iruka gets stuck doing the easy part…' Shikamaru thought watching each student carefully.  
Ichigo finally got his test and scanned the questions. 'Pfft this is easy...Thank you sis for doing some last minute tutoring.' He thought as he began to answer the questions.

'Easy…easy…pfft pathetic…easy…what kind of questions are these? They are for two year olds…' Sesuke thought as he read through the questions. A few minutes passed and other students began to rise and head to Shikamaru’s desk placing their tests down before leaving the room.  
Ichigo set down his pencil and stood up. He looked over to Sesuke, and then walked down toward the desk. Sesuke stood up and slid around his desk heading to the front glaring at Ichigo all the way with a smirk. Ichigo scowled as he stood at the front of the desk and slammed down his paper. He then proceeded to the next room. Iruka came out of the room. "Oh Ichigo are you next?" he said with a smile. He nodded. "Let’s do this dattebayo!" he said with a smile and a thumb up. "Alright come on in." he said pointing to inside the room. Ichigo walked in a stood in the middle of the room.  
"Alright you will be tested on your clone technique. I will be needing at least three clones at once in order to give you further instructions." He said standing behind the desk and opening up a grade book. Ichigo blinked. "Really?" he said as there were now seven clones of him standing there. "Haha...three would've worked but I can take seven." 'His father taught him well.' Iruka thought writing down something in the book and then writing something else on a small piece of paper. "I need you to take this. It is a room number on which you will receive your next instructions." Iruka said holding out the paper to him.  
The clones pooffed away as Ichigo walked up and took the paper. "Thanks Uncle Iruka...." he said smiling before turning and leaving the room. "Pfft...Loser." Sesuke said entering the room when Ichigo walked out. "Tsk dumbass....." Ichigo said unfolding the paper and looking at the number. He then walked to the room with that number he was given. He walked in and it looked like he was the first one here.  
A few minutes passed before the door opened and Sesuke walked through it stopping in the door when he realized he was in the same room as Ichigo. "The hell...I failed? I must of read the number wrong..." He said letting go of the door letting it slam behind him. Ichigo laughed. "Looks like someone can't read numbers". "Shut up Loser I bet I can read better than you." "Yeah right can't even read a door number and you call me the loser..." he said leaning back in a chair. “Pfft….” Sesuke said before the door opened and loud pitch screech sounded as the girl tackled Sesuke.  
“OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT SENT TO THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!!!!” She yelled. She had long blonde hair pulled up into a pointy-tail and big brown eyes. “Get…off…of ME!” Sesuke yelled from under her. “Huh…Oh sorry I just can’t believe I’m in the same room as you!!” She said holding her arms up against her chest making fists as hearts filled her eyes. Ichigo irked. "Ah, no it can't be...?" he said inching away where he sat. She looked up and blinked before screeching again. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled leaping off of Sesuke and running up to him giving him a bear hug. "OH MY GOD THIS IS DOUBLE THE BEST EVER!!! I MUST BE THE LUCKEST GIRL IN THE WORLD TO BE SENT TO THE SAME ROOM WITH THE BEST!!!!" she yelled. "Ugh...it...had to.....be...you...." he said. He quickly trying to pry himself from her iron grasp. "Geez will you let go already?" he asked.  
"I have to say...you are the most...annoying girl I have ever known...Moriko." Sesuke said standing. "You have to give me credit!!!" She said letting go and clasping her hands together in excitement. "I was hoping to be with either one of you two but to think I'm with both!! I AM SOOOOOO HAPPPY!!!" Ichigo began to crawl away. "Gotta get away from her...." he said hiding under a desk. She sat down in a chair before plopping her head down on the desk letting her arms dangle to the floor. "What a drag....we have to wait at least ten more minutes before the old man gets in here…" She mumbled looking at the clock. 'Great Ichigo...just great ten minutes of hell...' he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesuke sat down on the opposite end of them both. 'If I stay away from them...It'll go faster...Moriko hit her down moment so we should be good for at least 5 minutes before she hits her high point again...Damn why the hell those two....anyone but them.' Sesuke thought glaring over at Ichigo and Moriko. 'Shit why is the bastard and the bipolar girl here...' Ichigo thought poking his head out.  
Ten minutes passed and the door opened. Shikamaru got one foot in before Moriko dashed across the room freezing half way. “Calm down Mori…You don’t need to be that chipper right now…” He said releasing his shadow possession jutsu. “But but but…fine…” She said slumping. “Congratulations on passing the exam…you three will be Team Five. You will meet tomorrow in here with your Jonin-sensei at nine AM...” "WHAATTT!!!" Ichigo yelled getting out from under the table and walking over to Shikamaru. "There is no way in hell I am being stuck with these two morons!!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and trying to ignore that his daughter was just called a moron. "Trust me...it will work out. This team has best defense and offensive from both you Ichigo and Sesuke, and Moriko is well..." Shikamaru said looking at his daughter who was twisting a toe in the floor twirling a strand of hair. He gulped. "Moriko is good with distractions and...decoys." He said forcing the last word out since Ino hated him describing their daughter that way.  
"The hell if that works we'll be the laughing stock of the Ninja rank! How am I supposed to be Hokage with duckass and bipolar..." he yelled in frustration pointing at Shikamaru. Moriko punched Ichigo over the head. "I AIN'T BIPOLAR!!! It is simply...a state of mind." She said crossing her arms. Shikamaru sweat dropped. 'How am I going to explain this in simpler terms that they would understand?' "Besides on how well we work in a battle why the hell am I stuck with the fox and...Her?" Sesuke asked leaning back in his chair. "...what a drag..." Shikamaru said looking up at the ceiling. "Dahh!" Ichigo said covering his head. He muttered some death treats to a few certain people.  
"Just...be here tomorrow at nine am." Shikamaru said turning towards the door. "You are finished here." he said before leaving. "OH MY GOD!!! I AM SO GOING TO BE THE MOST HATED GIRL IN THE VILLAGE NOW BECAUSE I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU TWO!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MOM!!!" Moriko screeched. Sesuke stood up and snuck out the door. Ichigo snuck out behind him. When Ichigo got outside Lily was sitting there waiting on him. "Yo." she said as he walked over. "I can't believe I got-" "Paired with Sesuke and bipolar?" she finished her brother’s sentence. "How did..." he began. "Know? Well let’s just say..." she said looking at her nails. "I have my ways..." she said grinning at him. Ichigo sulked. The door opened and Moriko leaped on Ichigo's back.  
"Oh my god I can't believe it!! Hello Lily!! Oh where'd Sesuke go! I didn't get to say bye to him!!" Moriko asked looking down the hallways. "Gahhh will you get off me?!!" Ichigo said trying to shake her off. "Yes do get off my brother he doesn’t want to catch mutant emo from you." Lily said sarcastically. "But he is just a cute fox! I wuv him so much AND DON’T CALL ME A MUTANT EMO!!! It's a state of mind..." She said before sliding off. "I think I will go find Sesuke and see if he wants to do anything." She said before slowly walking down the hallway, mood completely changed. Lily stood there growling. "Shatter brain." she said shaking her fist in the air.   
"Dahh why does she call me a cute fox...." he said shaking himself off like he had something still off him. "Pshaw....just because we hold a portion of the Kyuubi doesn't make us a tourist attraction..." she said. "Come on let’s go...mom's waiting." Ichigo said as they left for home. "Pfft...Why the hell those two...A loser and a lunatic..." Sesuke said throwing his head back as he left the Academy. "I guess I could go see him..." He said pulling his headband out of his pocket and tying it around his forehead. "SESUKE!!!!" Moriko yelled still inside the building. Sesuke looked back before taking off.  
Ichigo and Lily walked home in silence, as they neared the house they paused for a moment. "Nothing's.....the same..." Lily said looking down. "Bahhh you’re such a crybaby Lily..." Ichigo said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away. "So....so what if I am!!" Lily said turning on him and grabbing him by the jacket. "Just because... just because you’re so heartless doesn't give you the right..." she said tears falling from her eyes. Ichigo hmphed. "...why don't you just go write about it in your diary and leave me alone!" he said pushing her off him. "Ichigo you’re such an asshole!!" she yelled. "Meh and you’re in love with Sesuke big whoop!" he said jumping the fence into the backyard. Lily stood there frozen.  
Sesuke walked into the hospital with his hands in his pockets. "Well it looks like someone passed the graduation exam." Ino said smiling at him as he entered. "Y-yeah...Is my father awake yet?" Sesuke asked looking down the hallway eyeing is father's room. "Yeah but he isn't wanting any visitors right now. I'm sorry Sesuke." Ino said as her smile faded. "That's fine. I'll talk to him when he does." he said before leaving. "It isn't going so well with neither family I guess. I wonder how Temari is doing." Ino said watching the young Uchiha turn the corner. Lily growled. 'That sneaky bastard! Reading her personal thoughts!!' Lily finally walked into the house.  
"Mom...we're home..." Lily called. She slipped off her shoes and looked into the family room. "That's odd mom usual is ...." Lily said looking around. She then proceeded to the kitchen where.... "ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo blinked and ran inside.  
"LILY?" he called. He then ran into the kitchen to find Lily frantically shaking her mother who was lying on the floor unresponsive. "Ichi.....get Tsunade....hurry!!" she yelled. Ichigo stood there for a moment until Lily yelled at him again. "You idiot hurry up.....mom please wake up.." Ichigo quickly took off towards the hospital.  
'Why doesn't father want anyone to see him? You'd think he wants me to see him...or what if...he can't see at all...' Sesuke thought. He knew that his uncle went partial blind before he was killed but he didn't know if it was hereditary or what. His thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo ran by. 'The hell is he running like an idiot for...maybe he's trying to get away from Moriko.' Sesuke thought before shivering.  
"Tsunade !!!!! Tsunade !! Tsunade!!!" Ichigo hollered. He skidded to a stop in front of Ino. "Aunt Ino....where’s.....Tsunade...mom…is.....not...moving!" he said out of breath. “Uh…Tsunade isn’t here but I can take a look at her.” Ino said worried. "She’s....back at home....come on..." Ichigo said rushing back to his house. "Right." Ino said following him. Ichigo reached the house and threw open the door.   
"This way!!" he said rushing into the kitchen to find Lily still attempting to wake her mother up. Ino followed him inside and knelt down next to Lily and Temari. "She's not responsive?" Ino said checking her vitals and pulling a little flashlight out to check her eyes. Lily shook her head tears falling down her face. "Wha...what’s wrong with her..." Lily sniffled. "She might have hyperventilated or somehow no oxygen made it to her brain causing her a blackout. I need to get her to the hospital for a better examination." Ino said putting the flashlight up and standing. "But we'll have to hurry." Ichigo and Lily nodded. Ino bent down and pulled Temari's arm over her shoulder before walking to the door and taking off ninja style arriving shortly back at the hospital.  
"I need an IC room open and get a hold of either Shizune or Lady Tsunade. Temari has blacked out and I don't know for how long!" Ino barked to the lady behind the counter as she ran in with Temari. "Uh y-yes ma'am!" the lady said jumping out of her chair and running down a hallway. Ino sat Temari in a chair. "Hold on Temari we will get things worked out." she said before two men ran in with a stretcher.  
Lily and Ichigo were right behind Ino as they arrived at the Hospital. They were going to follow Ino but the nurse at the desk as she was getting Shizune or Tsunade told them to wait a moment in the waiting room.  
Ino walked in a few hours later with a smile. “Hey you two…” She said to Ichigo and Lily. Ichigo looked up as Lily sat up rubbing her eyes from her latest crying session. "So so so!!!" Ichigo said jumping up. "Heh, she will be fine but she is still unconscious. She just needed some rest." Ino replied. "You can see her but not for long, visiting hours are almost up." Lily stood as Ichigo sighed with relief. "Dattebayo..." he said. "Come on knuckle head..." Lily said as she began to follow Ino who led them to Temari's room.  
Ino opened the door to the room and smiled. "Here you guys go." Ichigo pushed by first and walked slowly up to the bed where Temari lay. "You blockhead....don't push me." Lily hissed joining him. "Now not long, I'll come get you when time is up." Ino said before closing the door. "Ichigo...." Lily said as Ino shut the door. "Hmm..." he said looking at his mom. "We...can't...We can't let things like this happen anymore..." she said looking at a machine. "What are you talking about..?" Ichigo said arching an eyebrow. "Ichigo…we just lost Dad...and we just about lost mom...I don’t think I could handle them both gone...mom needs something to get her mind off of dad for a while otherwise we might not be there if something like this happens..." she said. "But isn’t becoming ninja to avenge Dad what matters?" he asked. "Yes...that matters but...if mom stays in the leaf any longer I feel that....." Lily trailed off. Ichigo got a light bulb. "Hey!! What about contacting Uncle Gaara and sending mom to Suna?!!" he asked with a grin.  
"Right genius and who's gonna keep tabs on her when you're off doing missions and I'm in school?" Lily asked turning around. "Hmm....well you could always go to Suna and become a Sand ninja..." he pointed out. Lily rolled her eyes. "You’re.....a genius!!" she exclaimed. He nodded. "After all I did get some smarts from mom…" he said proudly. "More like dads smarts...dattebayo." she grinned. "Right so you take mom to Suna and train..." "And you train and try to not kill Sesuke!" she said. Ichigo pouted. "I can't promise that…" he whined. Lily gave him a death glare. "Okay okay geez woman and the men they love." he said as they shook on it.


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes passed before Ino knocked on the door. “Sorry to cut it short guys but visiting hours are up for the day. You can come back anytime during the day to see her.” Ino said stepping into the room. "Right thanks Aunt Ino..." Lily said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Ichigo nodded and held his mothers hand for a moment. "We'll be back, don't worry about dinner I'll get something for us to eat." he said with a grin before he walked out of the room as well.  
'Now both sets of children's remaining parent is in the hospital...Why Sakura...I knew you had a problem with both guys but why stoop down to doing this to them. I thought you were better than that...' Ino thought as she watched the two Uzumaki children leave the room and turned to go down the hallway.  
Ichigo suggested Ichiraku tonight so after they left the Hospital they walked there. "Shouldn't you two be at home working on some skills?" Sesuke asked from behind them. Ichigo turned around. "Shouldn't you be shoving some ducks up your ass?" he asked with a smug face. Lily turned around. "Please don't start..." she said looking at both of them. "I'm sorry I don't have ducks but maybe next time I'm out in the woods fox hunting I will look for some ducks." Sesuke replied with his playful smile. “Hah like any foxes will go runnin to you..." he said looking at Lily before turning back to Sesuke. "Anyways mind your own business Uchiha..." Ichigo said stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning around walking away. "Ichigo what about...." Lily said but he was gone. Lily sulked. 'Oh brother.....' She sighed.  
"Ah, gomen Sesuke but he's a little upset because of what happened to mom..." she said. "Something...happened to your mother...I'm...sorry to hear that. I hope she's okay." Sesuke said after giving a cold glare to Ichigo. "Mmm she may be there for a while...anyway...I better go run after him....bye..." she said waving before running after Ichigo. "Damn foxes...always running away....Che." Sesuke said before turning down an alleyway to go home.  
Lily finally caught up with Ichigo who was already inside Ichiraku and eating his second bowl. "You could have waited for me..." she pouted as she sat next to him ordering her favorite ramen. "Meh why didn't you ask your duckass boyfriend to buy for you..." he said slurping his noodles. Lily turned red. "You bastard will you stop talking about that and he's not my boyfriend!!!" she yelled. "Meh ....." he said ignoring her. "You’re the one that hates him....I just think he's a nice neighbor and he's kinda cute..." she said fiddling with her chopsticks. "Meh Lily you’re gonna ruin your reputation for liking him...not even dad would approve...." he said. "But but..." she said as her ramen was set in front of her. "Look its always been a thing that the Uchihas and the Uzumakis hate each other....if you go around saying you like Sesuke or love him...." he spat out the words like poison on his mouth. "People will think that you’re crazy..." he finished his bowl and burped.  
"Besides you and I come from some powerful families....the Fourth Kazekage, the Fourth Hokage, dad, mom, and their grandparents and so forth. Mixing with Uchiha is not a thing to do..." he said. Lily sulked.  
"I don't see where the hell he gets the duck shit from...it's not like my clan has anything to do with ducks what so ever. Pfft...I don't even see what his freaking problem is...I do hate to hear that Aunt Temari is in the hospital...I wonder if dad knows... Che... Why do I even bother thinking about it?" Sesuke asked as he entered the house and pulled his shoes off before stomping inside.  
"Best set your sights on someone else....maybe..." Ichigo began to ponder. Lily started to eat. "Ahh how about dating Kakashi..." he said with a grin. "Even though he won’t date you its a lot better choice than that bastard that’s for sure…" he said nodding. Lily finished her meal. The foxes cloak beginning to surround her. "Hey!! Whoa Lily I was just...." he said. "Enough I am going to kick your ass…" she growled, her red eyes blaring. "Hey you two take it outside..." Tenuchi said.  
"Fine I'll fight you and when I win you'll never speak to Sesuke again…" he said paying for their meals. "Fine but if I win you will swear a nindo to never hurt or kill him again.” she said walking after him. As soon as they were outside they both disappeared then reappeared at the Valley of the End. "Here..." Lily asked eyeing the giant statues. Ichigo nodded. "No one can bother us out here…" he said as the fox's cloak formed around him creating a tail. "Hmph one tail...you are slow at mastering the demon..." Lily said getting into a stance as two tails formed. He hmphed. "Sorry sis but you're going down." he said taking a stance as well.

Sesuke walked around the house. He had nothing to do. He could go train but he knew that his father would find out and that would be the end. He stopped in front of the living room doors. They never went in there. Even when he was younger he never saw his father go in as well. Sesuke looked over his shoulders before pushing the door open and stepping in. It was dark and cold compared to the rest of the house. It had one giant window that shined the sunset on the floor. He walked over to the center and froze halfway when he saw the bloodstains and the tape markers that once outlined a body. He knew that the rest of his family was murdered but he didn't know that there were some who died in the same house as him. He jerkingly looked around the plain empty room until his eyes caught a hold of a box shoved up on a self. He walked over and got the box down. He went back over to the lighted window and slowly opened the box. There in two small glass containers were two sharingan eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Sesuke yelled dropping the box and falling down scooting away from it as the lid slammed shut on it. "W-why would...f-father have those....did they belong to the p-person who died here..." Sesuke asked frozen in fear.

The siblings had battled for what seemed like hours. The sun had now set and Lily and Ichigo knew that their chakra was almost gone. "I am not giving up!!" Lily said forming a Rasengan. "Meh...little sisters..." Ichigo said forming his own Rasengan. After both Rasengans were formed they both charged at one another, slamming their Rasengans together. Then in an instant they were thrown back. Lily flew back into the water and Ichigo flew back into a tree. Ichigo shook his head after a moment. "Note to...self don't use a Rasengan on another Rasengan....." he said as he slowly stood up. Lily was climbing out of the water completely soaked. Ichigo walked over and offered his hand. "Come on sis…let’s get home..." he said as she took his hand and he helped her up. "Next time...I will win..." she said. "Ha yeah right...." he said, as they walked home together. "Freakin tied with you ugh!!!!" Lily yelled. Ichigo laughed.

Sesuke stared at the box. He could feel the eyes looking back at him through the box. "Why...why would he keep them...a-and who died here...was that...mothe-no...she was killed outside...I remember hearing that...but...why the hell keep EYES!! I...I can't stay here...I have...to go..." Sesuke said slowly getting up off the floor and walking widely around the box and the markers before jolting for the door and out to the front slipping back on his shoes and leaving the house. 'What kind of person keeps eyes...has father had them this whole time...but...?' Sesuke thought running down the Uchiha district street and taking a sharp right tripping a bit before taking off again.  
Ichigo walked toward their house carrying Lily on his back. She had passed out a while back. He neared his house when he spotted Sesuke running. "Meh....loser...." he said as he walked inside. Ichigo walked all the way up stairs and into Lily's room he dropped her off in her bed. He was about to leave when guilt kinda got the better of him. He then picked up a blanket and covered her up. "She'll wake up later than she can change her own clothes..." he said leaving and turning her light off. He then walked into his room and sat for a minute on his bed. Curiosity was getting the best of him. 'What would make the might Uchiha run like a mouse?' he thought. He shrugged as he lay on his bed. "Oh well...." he said closing his eyes for a moment.

The next day:

Sesuke didn’t sleep at all because of the discovery he found in the living room. He didn’t want to go back home but he had to and now he was sitting in the academy room with his arms crossed on the table and his head laying on them when he closed his eyes to catch some sleep when someone slammed their hands down on the table in front of him. He jolted awake to see Moriko all smiles. “Good morning Sesuke did someone sleep well?” She asked cocking her head to the side. Sesuke stood up and then sat down in his chair backwards laying his head on the desk behind him. “Looks like someone didn’t get any sleep last night…I bet you were training all night or or you were nervous about our Jonin-sensei we are going to get. I bet that is the reason why you-.” “Moriko…shut the hell up…you talk too much…” He mumbled. “Well isn’t someone cranky today.” She said with a pouty face.  
Ichigo opened the door and there were his now two idiots. "Meh ...dattebayo..." he said sitting as far away from them as possible. "EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Moriko yelled causing Sesuke to sit up with a 'Huh' look. She dashed over to Ichigo and hugged him. "Good Morning Ichigo!!! Did you sleep well??!!" "Will you get off me..." he said trying to pry him self away. She gave him big sad eyes. "But but...you are so cute and I just want to hug you." "You're annoying Moriko...so shut up..." Sesuke growled from the other side of the room before he turned his head away from them. "Well you two are just jerks in the morning...that ain't fair. You two are drags..." She said walking over to the center of the room and sitting on a desk folding her arms. "Pfft..." Sesuke said scooting his chair closer to the desk he had his head rested on. Ichigo scowled at both of them. "Bunch of morons…" he muttered before sitting in a chair.  
"Where is our Sensei...they should've been here by now..." Moriko said swinging her feet and hitting her heels against the desk. Sesuke twitched with ever 'thunk'. "Mori...ko..." He growled more to himself than to the rest. Ichigo pulled out a Kunai and began throwing it into the desk and pulling it out and repeating. "Hmph must be that even our Sensei can see this is a waste." he said.  
Moriko continued to hit her heels against the desk as she began to hum to the rhythm Ichigo was creating with his kunai. Sesuke was now shaking in agitation. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T STOP IT!!" he yelled jolting up and pointing in their direction with sharingan fully exposed. Moriko blinked as one of her heels 'thunked' again. Ichigo hmphed and threw his Kunai at the door. "No Sensei well I'm outta here I got more important things to do..." he said standing stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking for the door.  
The door opened and Kakashi stepped in. “Hello.” He said with his happy face. “Oh…god…” Sesuke mumbled crossing his arms and plopping down in his chair. “I’m sorry I’m late I got lost in the many hallways this building has.” He said placing a hand behind his head. "Meh...just great..." Ichigo said standing there. "Well well well, they didn't tell me I was in charge of Uchiha, Nara, and Uzumaki. This is going to be something for sure." Kakashi said. 'I am surely going to be killed if these three have had extra training from their parents.' Kakashi thought not changing his facial expression. "YOU LIE ABOUT BEING LATE!!!" Moriko yelled jumping off the desk she was sitting on. 'I have a loud mouth..' Kakashi thought. "Moriko I'm not going to say it again. Shut...up." Sesuke growled at her. '...a Sasuke junior and a...' Kakashi continued looking at them before his eyes landed on Ichigo. '…Naruto mini-me...It is team seven again only it's team 5..' "Well shall we begin your next test?" “Meh yeah sure old man...." Ichigo said looking away for a minute.  
"I may be old but I'm still young enough to teach you something." Kakashi said smiling. 'I am surely going to die.' He said sweat dropping. Ichigo gave him a smug smile. "Not from what my mom tells me..." he said grinning. "I respect your mother and all but there is too things I can teach you. Sesuke I can work with Sharingan on, Moriko I can work with genjutsus and trap setting, and you Ichigo clone techniques and so forth." "...yeah sure whatever...." he said rolling his eyes. "So are we going to do this test or are we going to sit here and have you talk to us about how old you are?" Sesuke asked leaning back in his chair. "Funny thing is..." Kakashi said appearing next to Sesuke and was crouched down next to him giving Sesuke wide eyes.  
"...even though I'm old I am still a strong shinobi compared to your father Sesuke." Sesuke froze. Ichigo blinked. He moves so fast that not even he had seen it. 'Hmmm.' he thought. "Now that I scared Sesuke to lose his voice shall we go to finish the final test to see if you can be genin or not?" Kakashi asked standing. "WE SHALL!!!!" Moriko yelled raising a hand in the air. "Very well then, let's head over to the training area." Kakashi said walking towards the door. Sesuke slowly stood up and headed to the door changing his expression. Ichigo hmphed but followed as well.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the former Team Seven training area and Kakashi turned to them holding out two bells. “Now for your test you have to take these two bells from me but if you fail in getting them then you will be sent back to the academy.” Ichigo raised his hand. "Are we allowed to attack as if we mean to kill Sensei.....after all...dad did have me and Lily go through this training already." he said grinning. "This isn't training. It is a test but yes the intent to kill. So when I give the word. You may begin but you must have at least a bell before noon...and it is fifteen till ten..." Kakashi said shaking the bells. Sesuke folded his arms and sighed while Moriko slouched over and yawned. 'Very enthused bunch aren't they.' Kakashi thought.  
"Well...begin." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Ichigo looked over to Sesuke and then to Moriko. "Well...." he said. "Hope you losers know what you’re doing..." he said disappearing. "Che..." Sesuke said sitting down on the ground. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Moriko asked looking at him. "He'll show eventually." Sesuke said. "Oh well...good luck with that." Moriko asked taking off into the woods. 'Che...Losers.' Sesuke thought. Moriko hid behind a tree keeping an eye on Sesuke while she listened for other sounds before sitting down and putting her finger tips together like Shikamaru does and sighed.  
Ichigo sniffed the area and sure enough Kakashi's scent was close. He hid under some bushes. 'Okay....now...just have to get the others to distract him and I'll get a bell in no time.' He thought laying low. Kakashi looked out from the tree he was hiding in. 'Hmm Ichigo has learned to conceal himself that is opposite of Naruto. Moriko has learned to plan ahead opposite of her mother Ino, and Sesuke…' Kakashi blinked as he saw Sesuke sitting on the ground drawing figures in the dirt. 'Must of inherited a lot from his mother because Sasuke would never…sit in the open.' Kakashi thought before disappearing and showing up behind Sesuke.  
“Apparently you missed understood something Sesuke.” Kakashi said. “Nope I didn’t miss understand anything Sensei.” “Then why are you just sitting here?” “Enjoying the small breeze…” Sesuke said glancing over at Moriko who nodded slightly before holding up a hand sign. “Enjoying…the small…breeze huh?” Kakashi asked. “Yeah…” Sesuke said before standing.  
“Shadow Possession no Jutsu…” Moriko whispered as the bush she was behind’s shadow began to expand towards Kakashi. Ichigo blinked as he watched their plan go into action. 'I don't know if that'll work on him…' He thought. Kakashi looked over as the shadow came near him. 'Hmm smart but not smart eno- Huh? Kakashi thought before a bell rang out and he jumped back holding the two bells. “Shit I almost had it!” Sesuke yelled as his small Chidori sharp spear disappeared. “Close.” Kakashi said before disappearing.  
“What the hell was that Sesuke you had them!” Moriko yelled jumping out of the bushes and over to him. “Me you could’ve used that mind transfer thing that your mother uses!” “At least I tried something!” “Che…” Sesuke said turning away from her and folding his arms. “GAH!!” Moriko yelled in frustration. Ichigo snickered. "Losers…" he said before sniffing the air again. “Whatcha sniffing at?” Kakashi whispered behind him. Ichigo irked. He turned around. "A dead old dog..." he said with a grin as a clone charged behind Kakashi with a Rasengan.  
"Aww I'm not dead yet." Kakashi said before as the Rasengan hit him and he pooffed. The clone disappeared. Ichigo stood up from his position. 'Hmm gonna have to think about using the retard to trap him.' He thought quickly making his way to find Moriko.  
“Alright so do think that would work Sesuke?” Moriko asked pointing to something she drew in the dirt. “I don’t know Moors, he might see through it.” Sesuke said looking at her. “Hmm…well we could try this…” Moriko said drawing something else in the dirt. Ichigo paused by a tree. 'Shit she's with the duck... he growled. 'Hmm wonder what they're planning'. He thought.  
“What do you think Sesuke?” Moriko asked looking up at him. “That might work.” He said with his playful smile. Moriko’s face lit up. “EEEEEE I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THINK IT’LL WORK!!!” she said jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Mo-Moriko! Get off!!” He said pushing her off. “Sorry!” She said sticking her tongue out. “Alright…now to get him back out in the open.” Sesuke said quietly. 'Hmm…looks like they are about to set another plan into motion…I guess I better step in and see if this works.' Kakashi thought before walking out into the open.  
“Have you two decided to give up yet?” Kakashi said smiling at them. “Not a chance.” Sesuke said before charging for him. Moriko ran to the trees again. 'Hmm…he’s going to distract me while she comes up from behind and gets me either with a shadow possession or a mind transfer.' Kakashi thought before he evaded Sesuke’s punch and pulled him in front of him turning to see Moriko pulling off hand signs. 'Saw that one coming. They will have to work harder than that.' Kakashi thought. Sesuke pulled out a kunai and turned around barely nicking the string of one of the bells. Kakashi backed away again dodging four kunai. Sesuke ran towards him pulling out some shuriken before throwing them at him. They hit Kakashi right as he did a substitution and one of the bells fell to the ground. Sesuke walked over and picked it up.  
“Che one down.” He said smiling. Ichigo eyed them. "Hmph." he said. Moriko ran up and hugged Sesuke. “You did it!! You got one!” Moriko yelled.  
“No you got one.” He said placing the bell in her hand. “But…you where the one who cut it…” she said releasing him and looking at the bell. “It was your plan from the start.” “But…okay.” She said wrapping her fingers around the string.  
“Hey Fox! It is between you and me now so you better watch out!” Sesuke yelled before dashing off into the woods. Ichigo grinned. 'Sounds good but....' He eyed Moriko.   
“Think I'll pull a little trick.” He said. Ichigo walked out of the forest to where Moriko was standing. "Moriko..."he said. She turned to him and smiled.  
"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled tackling him. "I'd figured he got you and you were out cold or something!!" "Nah I'm good..." he said looking into her eyes with a look. "You...know....you’re kinda......hot...." he said. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" She said blushing and backing away. "He...said...he...liked me...I...uh..." She stuttered as her face went from a blush to bright red. Ichigo grinned. “Thank you dad...” he silently said. "Moriko, what’s the matter?" he asked moving closer to her and rested his forehead on hers.  
"You don't seem to have a cold." he said looking at her all the while a clone was behind her waiting for the bell to drop from her hands. "I...uh...uh...." she said before gulping. Sesuke looked from the trees. "Stupid fool allowing herself get trapped that easily." he said before slapping a tag on the tree he was near.  
"What..?" he asked exhaling. "Are you okay? Moriko-chan?" he asked smiling inching a bit closer. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She yelled as her eyes got even wider. Kakashi showed up behind Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar. "That is enough...she got that bell fair and square." He said. "DAHHH!!! HEY!!!" he said trying to get free. He grinned as the clone made a sign as four more clones appeared. Ichigo spun around and kicked Kakashi towards the legs while the four clones charged at the other sides with a punch or a kick.  
"Uh...oh this might be bad...or not." Kakashi said before making the hand sign for substitution and appearing behind Moriko catching her as she nearly hit the ground in a faint and setting her down on the ground. "Round two?" He said looking up. Ichigo sat crouched behind Kakashi with a grin using the Tiger Hand sign.  
"Secret Finger Technique: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!" he yelled shoving his figures up Kakashi's butt. Kakashi pooffed. “Secret Finger Technique: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!” He yelled with a star in his eye as he popped out of the ground shoving his fingers into Ichigo’s butt. "AHHHH!!!!" Ichigo yelled flying off like a rocket. “The loser had it coming.” Sesuke said watching him fly. “Your turn.” Kakashi said walking up to him. “Pfft at least I got one off of you maybe I can get the other one.” Sesuke said.  
“Really…you forgot one.” Kakashi pointed to the tag on the ground. Sesuke looked down right when it exploded. “DAHHHH!!!!” Sesuke yelled as the others went off. Kakashi looked over at the now smokey area. “Well it looks like I have some work cut out for me.” Kakashi said before looking up at the sky. “Almost twenty after eleven already…hmmm…this is going rather good considering how late we got started.”  
Ichigo flew all the way to the small lake and hit the water with a splash as he began to lose consciousness and slowly sink. 'Is this it... am I going to really fail…....' he closed his eyes.  
Sesuke walked out of the trees holding an arm before falling to the ground. 'The hell…he turned the tides on us…it is like he gave us the first one…and now we have to work…twice as hard to get the second one.' Sesuke thought slowly rising to his feet. 'No matter what…I will get that bell.' He thought looking up at Kakashi with his Sharingan fully exposed.  
“It looks like you did inherit your father’s eyes but even with the Sharingan you cannot beat me.” Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
'Am I...a failure.....how can I avenge dad if I can't beat Sensei...' Red chakra began to form around him. 'What have I been training for day in and out...?' His nails turned into claws. 'How can I protect them...if I’m...' His whisker marks began to darken. '...no...more...I refuse to give up now....' Ichigo opened his eyes and they had turned red. Ichigo flipped around and looked up at the surface. 'If I’m going to get stronger so I can be Hokage and avenge dad....I may have to work with...' He swam up to the surface taking in a deep breath. Ichigo looked and saw that he was quite some ways away from Kakashi.  
"It’s now or never." he said signing the trademark shadow clone sign. Sesuke looked around before dashing back into the woods. 'If I’m going to find him I will have to look ever where…wait!' “I don’t have to run around I can just…” he said before holding up the transformation sign and transforming into a snake before taking off into the bushes again.  
Ten clones of Ichigo burst through the water and charged toward Kakashi. 'Hope this works.' he thought as he weaved some signs while behind a clone.  
Moriko sat up and rubbed an eye. “What happened…did I fall asleep?” she asked before yawning. “NO WAIT!!!” she yelled before remembering what Ichigo had done before she passed out. “EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP I CAN’T BELIEVE HE SAID THOSE THINGS TO ME!!!” She screeched putting her hands on her face. She then realized the bell in her hand.  
“And Sesuke gave me the bell that he got…they are such sweet guys…I WUV EM BOTH!!!” She said hugging herself. Kakashi sweat dropped as he watched from a tree. 'Why am I always getting stuck with children like this…' he thought before sighing.  
Ichigo's first three clones charged at Kakashi with feeble punches and kicks. While four prepared a Rasengan and the other three hung in the back waiting.  
Kakashi irked as the Ichigos appeared. He then dodged the kicks and punches poking each clone in the chest causing them to poof before preparing for the Rasengan. The two sets of clones grinned as the speed of the Rasengans increased to form a RasenShuriken. The first pair was off and charged at him. The second clone transformed into a giant Shuriken and was heading for Kakashi as the second threw the RasenShuriken next.  
'When did Naruto teach his son that? He knew that that technique is forbidden.' Kakashi thought narrowing his look at them. 'If I’m hit by the RasenShuriken then I’m done for and if I evade it I will be hit with the Giant Shuriken…Naruto you taught him well…but not well enough.' Kakashi thought before doing a substitution and showing up behind two Ichigos grabbing them by the collar and swinging them around, throwing them each at a tree. 'I’ve had to use more chakra and ability with these two than I did with their fathers'. It is like they knew that I was going to be their sensei.' He thought grabbing two more knocking them down towards the ground.  
Ichigo could only grin as his clones were quickly dealt with. He signed again for a Shadow Clone. Only one appeared this time; the clone then quickly transformed into a battle fan. "Time to get some wind blowin'!" he said as he whipped the fan open to show three orange moons. He then brought the fan around with great force as the winds began to fly towards Kakashi.  
"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Ichigo yelled. Kakashi quickly jumped down a couple of branches running opposite of the wind. He looked back to see before turning his head forward to have a shin slammed in his face sending him flying into a tree. Sesuke quickly jumped down on a branch performing hand signs for Chidori before jumping up on to the same branch as Kakashi swinging his arm forward aiming for him. Kakashi shook his head and slid side ways on the branch before grabbing Sesuke by the ankle and pulling him sideways knocking him off the branch. He watched Sesuke fall through a couple of branches before he slid his headband up exposing his Sharingan.   
“I have never had to use this but with these two highly advanced students I have to…just shows that they are ready to kill at any given moment.” Ichigo growled as he ran after them. He jumped up toward Kakashi bringing the fan down.  
"Hurricane Wall!!" he shouted as a twister shot out of the fan and right at Kakashi. Kakashi did a hand sign forming two clones that dashed to the sides away from the other as the twister hit him and he then pooffed. One of the clones wrapped an arm around Ichigo’s neck with a kunai in his hand holding it close to his neck. The other landed next to Sesuke who was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. “What now Ichigo?” Kakashi whispered in his ear. Ichigo grinned as he pooffed away. The fan pooffed and Ichigo pulled out a few Kunai. He noticed Sesuke was in no shape but he had to try.  
"Hey DUCK!!!! Catch these and toss em!!!" he yelled throwing the Kunai towards Sesuke. 'He better catch em if my plans gonna work.' He thought as he somersaulted to the ground. Sesuke rolled over and caught them before rolling over again getting to his feet throwing them at the Kakashi that was on the ground.  
“…stupid fox...” Sesuke growled. Ichigo then waited for the other Kakashi to land before ramming into him sending him Sesuke’s way. "How bout a little flame duck!!!" Ichigo yelled weaving some signs and slamming his hands on the ground.  
"Great Whirlwind!!" he shouted as a giant wind vortex surrounded them. Now there was no time to waste. As soon as Sesuke let off the flame jutsu Ichigo would have to toss both of them out. Ichigo began to run toward Sesuke the plan steadily going to plan.  
“Che…” Sesuke growled before performing the hand signs for the Fire Style: Fireball jutsu. 'If you think you are getting that damn bell before me you’re wrong fox.' Sesuke thought before calling out the jutsu and shooting a large fireball towards them.  
“Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!” Kakashi yelled before a giant wall of water came out of the ground swallowing the fireball. Sesuke growled before taking off towards Kakashi. 'Shit water style okay then he better be ready for some foot work.' Ichigo thought as he ran behind Kakashi. Ichigo latched himself around Kakashi's waist and held on for a dear life.  
"Sesuke hurry up and get that damn bell!!" Ichigo growled as his grip tightened. “You’re right there get the damn bell your-!” Sesuke started before going into his playful smile. Sesuke pulled out a kunai as he charged for them. Kakashi turned to the side slowly dodging Sesuke but was too late. Sesuke sliced the bell off and it bounced to the ground rolling. Sesuke tripped a bit before quickly turning around to get the bell.  
Ichigo on the other hand unlatched himself and went to jump for the bell but ended up short and face planted the ground. Sesuke reached for the bell but was shoved out of the way with a hand as Kakashi bent down to pick up the bell. Sesuke fell to the ground and growled. A bell goes off in the distance.  
“Well…I do believe that the test is over.” Kakashi said holding up the bell and pulling his headband back over his left eye. 'Out..of..chakra...' Ichigo thought has he breathed heavy. He slowly lifted his head up.  
Kakashi shoved the bell into his pocket before reaching down and picking up Ichigo before sliding him on to his back. He then walked over to Sesuke and offered a hand to him as he was trying to stand. Sesuke looked away when he stood and walked off. Kakashi just smiled. They walked over to Moriko who was sitting on one of the logs in the ground. Sesuke leaned against one away from them as Kakashi sat Ichigo on the ground. Ichigo couldn't believe he had failed.  
“Well that was a very entertaining morning. I haven’t had to do that much work with brand new Genins. I give you that much credit but…only one succeeded into getting a bell.” Sesuke growled as he folded his arms. “So…” Kakashi said pulling out a scroll and opening it up. Ropes fell to the ground with a puff of smoke. “The punishment…” he said picking up one rope and walking over to Sesuke who slid off the log and was walking off when Kakashi grabbed him and slammed him back against the log. “You failed…” Kakashi said coldly before tying him to the log. “Is this really necessary?” Sesuke asked as Kakashi went over, picked up the other rope and went over to Ichigo and did the same. “It is actually. Your father’s besides Moriko’s went through this and they passed.” Ichigo was so out of chakra he didn’t even struggle.  
Kakashi walked over to a tree and pulled a container out from behind it and walked back over to the logs handing Moriko the container. “You deserved your lunch for today but if I find out that you fed these two anything, you will be sent back to the academy with them.” He said smiling at her. Moriko took the container and blankly stared at it. “Uh…alright…” She replied quietly. “Good I will be back later to untie you two. Enjoy your lunch.” He said before pooffing away.  
“Pfft…” Sesuke growled looking away from them. Moriko opened the container and it steamed with aroma. “Mmm this looks good!” she said smelling the steam. Ichigo's stomach growled. "Ahhhhh man...." he whined. Moriko took a bite. “Oooohhh this is so good!!!” she said kicking her heels against the log she was sitting on. Sesuke’s stomach growled a bit. “It’s like heaven sent it down just for me to enjoy it!” she said before taking another bite. "...man with you shut up...." Ichigo whined drool coming from his mouth. “But IT’S SO DELICIOUS!!! Here try some!!” She said hoping down and holding a bite out for him. “Are you stupid?! You’ll get sent back to the academy with us if you feed him.” Sesuke said. Ichigo's stomach growled and eyes watered. "Why are you torturing me?" he cried. "Sides....I can’t eat it.....I don't wanna fail…unlike someone who should..." he said eyeing Sesuke.  
“What are you talking about you stupid fox?! You could’ve grabbed the fucking bell when you wrapped yourself around his waist and Moriko don’t feed him don’t you know you aren’t suppose to feed wild animals they could be caring something!” Sesuke snapped. “I…uh…” She said looking over at him. "Ha! Like the diseases you got…what was it called? Oh yeah.....blind duckass........and sides I was busy trying to get rid of both you and Sensei so I could get a bell!" he yelled looking away. “It isn’t a disease it’s a natural cause! Even though you were trying to get rid of us I managed to get A bell and give it to Moriko who deserves it more than you because who would lie to a teammate to get a bell and then try to kill the other! That goes against everything we were taught in the academy!” "Tsk whatever......" he said rolling his eyes.  
“Look at us…what kind of a team are we…Yes Sesuke got a bell and gave it to me because of a plan I made…but Ichigo wasn’t there to help…and then at the end…you two worked together but without any help from me you two failed to get one…we are a lousy team…we can’t even work together…we deserve to be sent back to the academy…” Moriko said slouching and shedding a tear. “…stupid loser over there had to run off in the beginning it would’ve worked out better in the end…” Sesuke said looking away from them again. "Tsk you two really are stupid huh..." he said turning around grinning. “Well you are just a jerk who thinks he is better than everyone else…you deserve to fail above everyone else!” Moriko yelled breaking out in sobs. Sesuke sat in silence in response to her out burst.  
"Haha you don't get a thing...I planned everything out so it ended this way." he grinned. "I had to first make sure Sensei's strengths before going in that’s why I left you two. Then I lured him out of hiding using Moriko as the bait. I wasn’t really gonna steal that bell from you I just made it seem that was to Sensei. And Plus Sesuke..." he said eyeing him. "I would have reached for the damn bell a lot faster before but I was......more concerned for my teammate’s safety than some stupid bell." he grinned. Moriko reached up and slapped him. “You…are a fucking liar!” she yelled before placing the container of food on the log she was previously sitting on and then stormed off.  
“Moriko he didn’t mean for it to sound that way!” Sesuke yelled after her. She plopped down a few yards away hugging her knees. “Che…way to go idiot!” Sesuke snapped glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo was stunned. '....I...' He blinked. He then closed his eyes tight before growling. "And this is what I get for trying to help. Forget it I don’t care if I pass or not you two are idiots!!" he yelled hmphing and moving away a little bit from both of them. “Che…loser…” Sesuke growled. Moriko stood up wiped her face off with her arm before returning back to the other two. She grabbed the container and slid against the log to the ground.  
“I’m…not…going to let good food go to waist…Uncle Choji told me t-that…” she mumbled before taking a bite with a shaky hand. “N-no matter what…we aren’t ready to be on a team…while everyone else was starting their first mission today…we…end up failing a stupid test because we couldn’t work together…” “Moriko…shutup…no matter what you say doesn’t change the fact that we aren’t meant to be on a team together…” Sesuke said quietly. Ichigo glared off at a tree.  
“…I wonder how far back…he’s going to put us in the academy classes…Kakashi-sensei that is…” Moriko asked. Sesuke just watched the wind blow the grass gently. Moriko glanced up at Ichigo then back down at the food in her lap. She then stood up and stood in front of him getting a bite of food on the chopsticks. “…I’m…sorry for slapping you Ichigo…here…” She said holding a bite out to him. He glanced at her. "I don't need it...feed Sesuke...." he said staring back at the tree. “But…I want you to have some too…it wouldn’t be fair…” She said looking down at the food as it was still steaming. “…please…” she whispered. "......I don't need it...." he said again.  
"...just eat it...you need your strength just in case he plans to give us a second chance..." Sesuke mumbled managing to put his hands in his pockets. Moriko looked up at him. "...Ichigo..." He sighed in defeat. What a bunch of... "Fine..." he said. She smiled a bit. “…thank you…” She said holding the bite closer to him. He moved over and like a shark took a bite. He chewed it around a bit then swallowed. She giggled before getting another bite ready. “I’ll give you some more before Sesuke.” “Yeah put me last.” Sesuke joked. “Well Ichigo ran out of chakra faster than you so he needs it more.” She said looking over at him before looking back at Ichigo. “…here’s another one…” she said holding it up. He quickly snagged the bite and chewed with a semi-smile on his face. He swallowed. "That’s right last place Sesuke…" he joked. “That just means I get more in the end.” Sesuke looked over and winked at Moriko who giggled.  
“You two will get the same amount so stop it.” She said dividing the food into groups and getting another bite ready and holding it up. "So you think..." Ichigo grinned taking another bite. Moriko gave Ichigo a few more bites before running over and feeding Sesuke his portion. “So…you’re feeding us because you felt guilty that we failed or what?’ He asked before taking a bite. “Silly…even though we don’t really get along…if we find a common ground we can work together to an extent. I know with you two…there will never really be a common ground with each other but when all three of us are together…we have a shot at succeeding and passing as a whole instead of individuals.” She said getting another bite ready. “So…you felt guilty for us…” he asked again. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. “It just didn’t seem fair that one out of three should pass when we actually did work together just at different times.” Ichigo grinned and looked at them.  
“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU THHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kakashi yelled as he appeared in a puff of smoke. Moriko jumped and Sesuke swallowed his bite hard. Ichigo stared with big eyes. 'Whoa.....' he thought. “Passed.” Kakashi said smiling at them. Sesuke blinked and Moriko looked at him in confusion. Ichigo sweat dropped. "Wha.........?" “You heard me right. You passed. So welcome to Genin-hood.” Kakashi said. “How the hell did we pass?” Sesuke asked raising a brow. “Yeah…they didn’t get a bell…and I fed them against your rule.” Moriko asked turning around facing Kakashi.  
“Well you see. Teamwork was the whole idea of this test. During the bell test it was to see how well you worked together to achieve the bells even though it was uneven but even so you still fought to get them. Sesuke and Moriko working together to get the first and then Sesuke and Ichigo working together for the second but I needed Moriko to help so therefore came the lunch test. To see if she can get you two to work together enough to realize that if you don’t work together then you wouldn’t fail.” He explained walking over and untying Ichigo and Sesuke. Ichigo stood up and stretched grinning from ear to ear.  
"So I guess we'll be going on missions now right sensei?" “Actually…you start your missions tomorrow. I’m sure that you three are exhausted after this morning.” Kakashi said as Sesuke stretched his arms over his head and caused a few bones to pop which caused Moriko to scoot away with an odd look on her face. “You mean…you want us to rest off us trying to kill you?” Sesuke asked folding his arms. "Sounds good to me I can't wait to tell mom!!!" Ichigo said putting his hands behind his back. “Yeah while you’re doing that I’m going home.” Sesuke said turning and walking off. “Uh aren’t you going to go see your father Sesuke?” Moriko asked. “What’s the point…he can’t even see me in return plus he doesn’t want visitors.” “I’m sure he would still-.” She started when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Let it be Moriko. It wouldn’t change anything…anyways you have to tell your parents as well.” He said smiling at her. “Yeah…mom will be excited…dad on the other hand…I don’t know how he would react.” She replied. "Well I'm off!" Ichigo said as he took off back to the village. “HEY WAIT UP!!” Moriko yelled chasing after him. 'And so it begins…again. I just hope it goes better this time then last time.' Kakashi thought remembering the past team he had gotten. “To think they turned out the way they did…” he said before heading over to the memorial. 'I will go visit Sasuke later…' he thought.  
Ichigo entered the village and started to walk towards the hospital. Moriko ran passed him. “Why’d you slow down did you run out of excitement already?” "Huh? Oh...no I just....." he trailed off. “Well suit yourself.” She said before running up into the hospital. He blinked. Then he proceeded inside. Ichigo walked passed the front desk and up to the room his mother was in. When he got to the door he paused as he heard voices from the other side. He opened the door to....


	14. Chapter 14

Ino looked up. “Hey there Ichigo how did your first day of being a Genin go?” "Oh it was fine..." he said. Temari was sitting up in bed and Lily was sitting in a chair next to her. "Lemme borrow the top." Lily whined to her mother. "No..." Temari said. "Lemme borrow the top…" Lily said again. "NO!" Temari repeated. "Just lemme borrow the top...." Lily whined. Temari sighed in frustration and laid back on the bed. "Oh Ichigo there you are…" Temari said smiling. "Just lemme- hey bro, borrow that top..." Lily pleaded. Ichigo sweat dropped. "No Lily you are not wearing my shirt!" Temari said making it final with the argument. Lily huffed in frustration and crossed her arms.  
“Haha, well since he’s here I bet my daughter is here too wondering where I’m at. I’ll be back later Temari.” Ino said standing up from the chair she was sitting in and headed for the door leaving. Temari smiled. "Later Ino..." she said waving. Ino waved before closing the door behind her.  
"Alright!!" Temari said eyeing her children. Silence. "Can I borrow that top?" Lily asked after a few minutes.  
Sesuke walked down the Uchiha district street slumped over. “I should’ve at least gone to see if I could see him…They’ll probably say he’s not awake or he’s undergoing some treatment at the time, something like that.” Sesuke said turning on the street that led to his house. He sighed. “Che…what a waste of a day...” He said walking up to the front door.  
"I can't believe they let you be a Genin...you’re such a moron." Lily said shaking her head. "Will you two stop arguing..." Temari said. "Sorry mom..." Ichigo apologized. Temari smiled. "....Naruto...your…father would be very proud of you Ichigo." she said. Ichigo blinked and grinned. "Yeah okay.....can I borrow that top?" Lily threw in there. "Why do you even want it?" Ichigo asked. "None of you B-I-business…" Lily said. "You’re not thinking of....with him?" Ichigo asked. "Huh what who?" Temari said looking at her daughter. "I am not!!!" Lily yelled. "Lily and Sesuke sitting in a tree..." Ichigo sang. Temari’s eyes widen. "Noooo!!!" she said looking at Lily. Lily blushed. Temari laughed. "Aww my little girl has her first crush..." Temari said in a baby like voice pulling Lily into a hug. "Ack mom!!!!" Lily whined.  
Sesuke stumbled a bit taking his shoes off before walking into the house. He went to his room and flopped on the bed. He buried his face into his pillow grabbing another one and pulling it over his head. “…sleep…” he mumbled.  
"Both of you are so mean to me!!" Lily whined running out the door. Temari and Ichigo could only laugh. "So when did she?" Temari asked him. "Oh...I found out just yesterday...." Ichigo said. Temari grinned. "You might want to watch over her about that..." she told him. "Me???" Ichigo whined. "Yes you...I'm not able to leave yet Ichigo....Tsunade doesn't want me to have another episode and Lily is trying to talk Tsunade into letting us go to Suna for a few days." she said.  
Kakashi knocked on Sasuke’s door before entering. “I heard that you are healing well.” Kakashi said going over to the window and opening it up letting light into the dark room. “If you are here then something must have happened that I desirably must know.” Sasuke said shoving himself up into a sitting position with his good arm. “You can say that. I haven’t been in to see you since you came back how you feeling?” Kakashi asked leaning against the wall next to the window folding his arms. Sasuke laid his head back against the wall. “Better than hell now…” he replied looking at the ceiling. “Yeah…I don’t know if you’ve heard or not but youf son graduated out of the academy and is now a genin.” Kakashi said looking at the floor. “I wouldn’t consider anything less for him.” “You think highly of your son, which is good to know.” “Hmph…he is an Uchiha after all.” Sasuke said blinking slowly. “If he made Genin then who is he on a team with?”   
"Sesuke is on your TEAM!!!!" Temari shrieked looking at Ichigo. He nodded a bit. "Oh....boy..." she said sighing. "Well at least try not to kill each other..." she said. "Pfft Mom you know I can't promise that!!" Ichigo yelled. She smiled a bit. "Now that you’re a Genin......" she trailed off looking out the window. Ichigo blinked. "I’m going to be worrying a lot more with you out there Ichigo...there’s so many things that could be the end for you...and....." her voice began to break. "If...I lose you next....." Ichigo walked over and stood in front of his mother. "Aww mom don't..." he said. Temari shook her head as the tears feel down her face. "First Naruto…next are you two…I can’t stop thinking that I'm going to lose you two next....." she sobbed. Ichigo sighed. "C'mon mom I have Kakashi with me..." he said. She shook her head. "He may be strong...but I don't think he would be able to take down Sakura if she showed up..." she said. "Heh mom killing Sakura Haruno is my job!" he boasted. Temari closed her eyes. "I just don't think he would be the right one to watch over you....you and Sesuke both could kill him if you wanted to..." she said Ichigo laughed nervously.  
“Moriko Nara, Myself, and Ichigo Uzumaki.” Kakashi said with edge. “…Uzumaki…Great…” Sasuke said closing his eyes. “I’m sure it won’t turn out the same way it did for…my previous team. With way things seem to be going they will be opposite.” “Kakashi…tell me that my son hasn’t woken his Sharingan yet…” Sasuke asked lifting his head and looking down. “If I said no, you would see through it, if I said yes you would deny it.” “…if word gets out that he has woken up his Sharingan, Kabuto will be back…” Sasuke said glaring. “He’s still alive?” Sasuke just nodded a bit. “I got distracted with the Nine-tails being released…Sakura could be as well alive too.” “Have you told the Hokage yet?” “Tsunade knows…” “So then yes…”  
Temari sighed. "....Ichigo go check on Lily for me please?" she asked. "Why should I?" he said. "Please.....I just want to make sure she's home." Temari said. "Pfft fine mom.....are you sure you’re stuck here?" he asked. "Yes Tsunade wants me here just in case...if you want you can go stay with Tsunade..." Temari said. "No way!!! She scares me!!" Ichigo said walking towards the door. "Remember if you need anything ...." "Yeah yeah mom call for help..." Ichigo interjected leaving the room. Temari smiled sadly. "...oh Naruto....look what you’re missing out on..." she said to no one. Temari closed her eyes and laid back. Her mind taking her back to happy moments as new tears escaped from her closed eyes.  
“Kakashi…can you do me a favor…” “Depends, will it not take too long?” “You lazy ass Sensei…I need my brother’s eyes.” Sasuke said looking up at him. “You…have Itachi’s eyes?” “Yeah…they are in the living room at my house, in a box, can you go and get them without my son knowing. He doesn’t know about the Mangekyo Sharingan and the price it comes with.” Sasuke said shifting around a bit before leaning back again. “Sasuke…if he has the Sharingan he must need to know abo-.” “We will see how many pinwheels he gets because remember he isn’t a full Uchiha.” “True…alright then. I will be back later with a box of eyes.” Kakashi said heading towards the door and leaving. Sasuke slouched in the bed. “…Erika…” He whispered before closing his eyes again and leaning his head back on the wall with a loud thud.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Lily repeated angrily walking towards home and stomping her feet. Her brother was a Jerk! Oh she couldn't wait to get him in another fight. Lily kicked a rock and sent it flying. She stopped walking and yelled out in frustration and turned to her left and punched a wall cracking it. "STUPID ICHIGO!!!"  
Sesuke rolled over and jumped up when his foot slipped off the side of his bed. He looked out his window. “Still daylight…I am never going to get any sleep.” He said crawling out of bed and leaving his room. He stopped when he saw the living room door open. “The hell? I closed that when I ran out.” He said walking over to the door and froze a few feet from it when he saw a figure moving about inside. The figure vanished in a puff of smoke. Sesuke dashed for the front door slipping on his shoes and running out of his house. He didn’t know where to look for them but he had to. 'Why would someone be in that room? Were they after those eyes? Why?' he thought turning a corner and slamming into Lily. He stumbled back and fell down.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily realized two things. One she had been hit and was lying face down in the ground. Two she had dirt on her face and in her mouth. Lily slowly lifted herself up a bit and spit. "Uuhhh what...?" She asked disoriented as she shook her head a bit causing her ponytails to fly out of her hair. Her hair was a mess. She blinked and looked at her attacker. "Why don't you-oh my god Sesuke!!" she said slowly getting up and moving to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked her eyes filled with concern. “Ah…the hell…what did I run into…” he asked sitting up a bit and looking at her. “Lily…?” he asked with a shocked expression. “Did I run into you if I did I’m s-sorry? I wasn’t paying attention on where I was going and…” he said standing and wincing in pain a bit. "It's fine..... Sesuke are you hurt?" she asked standing looking him over a bit. “Just a scratch nothing life threatening. What about you…you alright?” He asked checking the newly formed scrape on his elbow before brushing the dirt off of him. She looked away blushing a bit. "Oh I'm...fine..." she said. “No you aren’t. You got dirt all over you…” He said brushing some of the dirt out of her bangs. She looked at him with shock. "...uh...uh....I uh..." she stuttered.  
“That’s a little better…well sorry for running into you but I have to uh…go. See you around.” He said before giving her his playful smile and took off with a wave. “Oh I’ll try not to knock you over the next time we run into each other!” he yelled before turning a corner. Lily could only nod as he left. As soon as Sesuke was out of sight she jumped up in the air screaming a- "YES!" She turned around and was surprised to see.  
"I-Ichigo?" she said in disbelief. He stood there arms crossed. He cleared his throat and pointed to the house. "Don't you order me around!" Lily snapped. Ichigo growled. "Pshaw you’re such a bastard..." she said walking towards the house. "And you’re nothing but a love blind vixen with hormones..." he said back. Lily spun around. "You son of a-” she said marching over raising her fist. She winced a bit. Her chest was still throbbing from the fall. "…just get in the house...." he said walking away. She lowered her fist. "One of these days Ichigo...someone’s gonna break that cold heart of yours!" she yelled turning and walking into the house.  
Tsunade stormed into Sasuke’s room and over to him. “You want to explain the extra eyes situation or am I just going to have to guess about it?” She asked coldly. “It’s a family thing. They were my brother’s and they were left as replacements. I take it you have a problem with it?” Sasuke asked with a smirk. “If you weren’t in the hospital I would hit you and throw you to Kumo and have them kill you but I won’t.” “So you doing the surgery or do I have to prepare myself for gentle hands.” Sasuke asked. Tsunade growled at him before turning around and storming out of the room nearly breaking the door off its hinges as she pulled it shut. “What…they were just a pair of eyes...” he said glaring in the direction of the door.  
Temari blinked as she her someone stomping out in the hallway. "I'm guessing Tsunade is here then..." she said with a smirk. She stretched a bit before slipping out of the bed and opening the door peering out into the hallway. “Damn Uchiha! Gentle hands…my ass! I show him gentle…I’ll remove his eyes and forget to replace them…or have Ino do the surgery…Grr!” Tsunade mumbled as she stormed by. “INO! I need that bandaged brat in a surgery room...SHIZUNE YOU TOO!!!” Tsunade barked as nurses and doctors stepped out of her way as she stomped down the hallway. Temari stifled a giggle. Tsunade never seemed to change. Ino came tiptoeing down the hallway after Tsunade stampeded through.  
“Oh hey Temari, did uh…Tsunade come down this way?” She asked with a scared smile. Temari nodded. "Came and went..." she said. "I wonder what got to her this time?" she asked. “Haha…well Sasuke might be the reason. You see he can’t really see and so we thought he was going to be blind for now on and it turns out that he had a solution the whole time and it’s kinda gross and he never told anyone about it.” Ino said. Temari blinked. "I...see...." she said a bit confused. Shizune came running down the hallway towards Ino and Temari carrying the box.  
“EWW SHIZUNE!! Don’t carry those around like they are a gift!” Ino yelled. “I can’t help it Lady Tsunade just threw them at me and told me to help you…numb him.” Shizune said glancing at Temari. “Shizune…last time I numbed him he couldn’t move for a few days let alone talk….he threatened me with the IV.” Ino complained. “Which is worse Ino, him sticking an IV in you after he is numb or Lady Tsunade flattening you?” Shizune replied. “Both are pretty bad…” “I choose the IV over Lady Tsunade. It isn’t that I don’t like her it is just the thought of her temper isn’t one to deal with.” “I know that but still…I don’t want to see his eyes transplanted.” Tsunade could be heard stomping down one of the other hallways. “I’ll go get the anesthesia ready!” Shizune yelled before running off down the hallway. Ino sighed. Temari laughed. "Seems you two got it bad here..." she said. Ino slouched over.  
“It was until Sasuke woke up…After this…I am so going to see if I can transfer patients… I don’t want to be his anymore especially once he can see…I can see it now…him plotting my death and killing me with his good hand…maybe I can break the other so all he would have that can move is his head and neck! Yeah!” Ino said before taking off after Shizune. Tsunade stomped down the hallway. “I’ll drop an eye and lose it so he would be able to see out of one…wait he can still use it…damn Uchiha! I’ll poison him or suffocate him before he has a chance to counter!” Tsunade planned as she walked past Temari and down the hallway.  
“Temari get back in bed. I don’t want you falling over while I’m neutering Sasuke!” she yelled before she turned a corner. Temari quickly epped and shut the door. She climbed back in bed and scooted away from the door a bit. "Even I'm scared of that temper of hers..." she said looking at the door.  
A couple of hours later, Ino knocked on Temari’s door before entering. “Hey Temari how are you feeling?” she asked as she walked over to the bed. “Mmm somewhat better...." she lied. She could never tell them what she was really feeling. She was still grieving over Naruto. And it was unlike her to show her emotions to anyone. She let that slip around the kids but not Naruto's and her friends. She put on a smile. “Well that is good to hear…especially after hearing a couple of screams and seeing too many eyeballs out of their sockets. Well you need to get some rest. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.” Ino said after checking Temari’s vitals and giving her a smile. Temari nodded.  
"Okay Ino I'll see you later as well..." she said. “See ya.” Ino said before waving and leaving closing the door behind her. As soon as Ino had left and the door was closed Temari sighed. She needed some fresh air or something. Temari began to hatch a plan of escape.  
Sesuke walked home slowly with his hands in his pockets. “Why did I even go out to look for them…I didn’t see who they were all I know is that there was one thing in that room and they were in my house…what were they there for?” he asked to no one. “Ugh!” he said rubbing his hands in his hair messing it up. “Maybe I’m just seeing things…maybe I need to get my eyes checked…” 'I do run into a lot of things…I hope Lily isn’t hurt from earlier…' he thought looking up at the multicolored sky.  
"HEY DUCK!!!" Came Ichigo's loud voice from behind him. He stood there anger on his face his hands balled up into fists. His eyes no doubly red with rage. “What do you want you stupid fox?” Sesuke growled as he turned to face him. "Stay the hell away from my sister you bastard!!" he growled. “I don’t know what you are talking about I hardly ever see your sister unless she’s with you.” Sesuke replied crossing his arms. "Feh you’re such a liar Uchiha you didn't think I would notice the signs and hints coming from both of you!!" he yelled. “What are you talking about? The last time I talked to Lily was when I ran into her earlier on accident. I wasn’t sending nothing to her besides me apologizing for knocking her over. So take your shorts down a notch before you shoot to the moon.” "Grr you’re such a bastard you stay away from her!!! She may love you but I know you’re the one making her think that way because of your damn eyes!!" he yelled pointing a finger at him. “…She…what…? Okay I don’t do anything with my eyes besides see stuff and if you have a problem with her liking or…loving me then talk with her about it, not me.” "BAH!! She's only eleven and I know her that she would never fall for you!! It's that damn Sharingan and your Genjutsu!!! So drop the act or I swear I'll kill you!" he growled taking a readied stance.  
“I just awakened my Sharingan a few days ago. I don’t know any genjutsu since uh last I checked my father was in the hospital, blind and incapable of moving, and I just got Kakashi as a sensei uh today! And why would I make your sister fall for me. She’s nice and all but I’m not really looking for anyone. I have more important things to worry about but if you are willing to get your ass kicked then sure…Bring it.” Sesuke said shrugging before motioning for Ichigo to start the fight. Red Chakra began to bubble out and form the fox’s cloak. "Grrrrr I'm gonna kill you!!!" he roared until-  
"ICHIGO UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Came Temari's angry voice from behind him. Looks like her escape was a success. Ichigo growled ignoring his mother as he charged head first. In one quick movement Temari had successful got in front of Ichigo and slapped a seal on his forehead causing him to lose all his chakra and fall face first in the dirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing!!!" she yelled. He didn’t answer. Temari sighed. She bent down and threw her son over her shoulder. "I swear I'm gone for almost two days and word gets out my children are out fighting and picking fights......hello Sesuke he didn’t hurt you did he?" she asked. Sesuke’s Sharingan quickly disappeared. “Nah…I could’ve taken him but thanks anyways…well I better get…going…it’s getting late…” He said turning around throwing his hands into his pockets again.  
“Oh…tell Lily that I am still sorry for earlier and I hope that she’s alright.” He said before taking off down the street. Temari blinked. "Hmm I wonder..." she thought as she walked home. As soon as Temari walked in and set Ichigo down on the couch Lily nearly knocked her off her feet in a bear hug. "Oh my god mom they let you out!!" she squealed excitedly. "Haha I'm not released yet Lily I just came to check on the house and you two." she said prying her daughter off of her. "Ah so you pulled an escape..." Lily said eyeing her. "Haha yeah..." Temari laughed nervously. "Oh by the way…Sesuke said he was sorry....what did he do?" she asked eyeing her. "Nothing!!" Lily said quickly running upstairs. Temari shook her head. "Well better get those two fed and in bed before I get back…I'd hate for Tsunade to catch me out..." she said with a nervous look.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade bowed her head in anger as she ripped some of the door frame off into her hand. The doctor behind her backed away. “…I uh…didn’t see anyone leave…” He said nervously as Tsunade began to shake. “I just hope for your sake she HASN’T PAST OUT AND GOT A CONCUSION FOR SO HELP ME I’LL WILL MAKE SURE YOUR HEAD IS ON MY DESK BY MORNING!” She yelled before steam snorted out of her nose and she stormed off. “Uh uh aren’t you going to go look for her my lady?” The doctor asked nearly peeing in his pants. She stopped and an anger mark appeared on the back of her head. “She’ll come back if she valued her life but right now…I have a hawk that needs tending too…” she snapped before storming off. “I hate when women are on their monthly…” he said before turning around falling over and zooming down the hallway.  
After cooking the kids a simple meal and getting them in bed Temari kissed them goodnight and told them that in the morning to get up or she would be back with Tsunade. After the kids were asleep, Temari paused at her bedroom. The faint scent of Naruto was still there. She smiled sadly. Her heart was breaking with each passing day and she had not once talked to anyone about what she was feeling. She walked over to Naruto's side of the closet and pulled out one of his jackets. She slipped it on and closed her eyes for a bit.  
"I better get back or Tsunade will kill me then the kids would be orphans...." she said. She slipped out and walked back to the hospital. She was about half-way back when her head began to get lightheaded. She leaned against a wall to steady herself. ".....it's happening again..." she said holding her head as it began to throb. She felt like her head was splitting in two. "…I better get back or...." she said through gritted teeth as she slowly pushed off the wall and slowly staggered down the street.  
Tsunade walked into Sasuke’s room and over to the bed, growling the whole way there. 'We won’t know about his eye sight until he wakes up and by how much anesthesia Ino gave him it will be awhile.' She thought while she held his wrist, checking vitals while looking at the clock. “Stupid Uchiha…you and your crazy clan and their crazy systems.” She said finishing the count. 'To think that all his problems were done thanks to Sakura and Naruto…why did this happened especially after they finally got their dreams to come reality?' She thought laying his arm down on the bed and looking out the window at the night sky. “…I hope things go well from here on out…”  
Temari had finally made it back. Using chakra at the soles of her feet she walked up the building back to her open window that had a marker on the side to indicate to her that was her room. After slipping inside the window Temari found the bed and collapsed in it. Her head was killing her. She moved a bit to get comfortable when she noticed the door was strangely broken. 'Caught…' She told herself as she rested her head on the pillow.  
Sesuke took his shoes off and threw them to the floor before storming into the house. “I am really getting tired of seeing that stupid fox where ever I go. Can I not have a day where I don’t have to see his face let alone hearing him?!” he yelled walking out onto the porch heading to his room. “It seems like you have a little problem brewing in your life.” Said a figure resting on his closed bedroom door. Sesuke got in a fighting stance as his Sharingan appeared. “Who are and what do you want?” Sesuke asked. “Kukuku…it appears that you have some of your father in you. I was hoping you would…I would hate to meet you and you were more like your mother.” The figure said smiling in the dark. “You know my mother…” “I knew her quite well before she was killed. It is a shame she’s gone.” He said walking towards Sesuke. “Why are you here?” Sesuke asked stepping back as he walked forward. “Can I not visit my two favorite people in the world’s creation just as he became a genin?” “I don’t even know who are maybe you should come back when my father is home.” Sesuke said nervously as the man stopped in front of him and knelt down. “Your father really doesn’t like me much; we had a fight a while back so we aren’t on speaking terms as of right now.”  
“I still think you should leave and come back when he gets home.” “Oh very well then but I think I will give you a gift before I leave.” He said before wrapping his arms around Sesuke, hugging him before sinking his teeth in his right shoulder. “I will see you soon Sesuke-kun.” The figure said before turning into a puff of smoke. Sesuke froze in fear before pain shot through his body knocking him to the floor screaming in pain.  
Lily was sound asleep when she heard a scream. "Wha what?" she asked. She slipped out of bed and looked into Ichigo's room. The idiot was sound asleep and it looked like Temari had left a few seals around the door so he couldn't escape unless Lily took them down. The screaming continued and Lily slipped on her shoes to find out what was going on. Her accurate hearing pointed her to the Uchiha compound. 'Sesuke?' She thought as she ran towards his house.  
Sesuke screamed into the floor clawing at his shoulder. He tried to get up but the pain was just to much as he fell back to the floor. It felt as if his body was being burned and stabbed over and over. “The…h-hell…what…what…kind of…ah!” he tried to say as the pain grew worse in his neck and shoulder. By now a mark grew on his skin next to the bite mark.  
Lily jumped the fence and ran around to the back of the house. She turned a corner and ran to where Sesuke laid. "Sesuke, Sesuke...what what is it, what’s wrong?" she asked in a panicked voice. “S-some…guy…didn’t…ah…see…but…it….it hurts!” he yelled into the floor as he winched at the pain. “E-every…thing…hurts…” "Hang on Sesuke I'll go get help okay?" she said before she made the hand sign for a Shadow clone. "Hurry up and get to Tsunade!!" Lily told her clone as it nodded and took off. Lily then when back to Sesuke. "Hang on Sesuke helps coming..." she said placing her hand on his shoulder. Her hand glowed red as she applied some of the foxes healing abilities. Lily's clone dashed all the way to the hospital. She reached the front desk and slammed her hands down on the desk.  
"Where's Grandma Tsunade!!!" she said out of breath. “Uh…Sasuke Uchiha’s room…” She said shocked. “But no visitors are allowed.” She said. Sesuke screamed louder as she applied the foxes healing ability to his shoulder. “L-Lily…you…sh-shouldn’t…be here…” he managed to say through the shock waves of pain.   
The clone rolled her eyes before dashing up to the room. Lily banged on the door as soon as she reached it. "Grandma Grandma...Sesuke was attacked and he's hurt!!!" she yelled. Lily tried a bit harder to help dull the pain for Sesuke. "Do you think I care.....if someone’s hurt I can't just up and leave that would make me scum cause I help the people I care about..." she said with a smile. Tsunade swung the door open hard and glaring. “He was attacked?” she asked before sighing. 'Never a dull moment anymore.' She thought.  
“Alright take me too him.” She said before closing the door behind her as she followed Lily.  
“You…your b-brother…will…kill you if…you…s-stay…” he said slamming his eyes shut. The mark began to branch out a bit. The clone nodded and led Tsunade back towards the Uchiha home. She placed her other hand on his shoulder the red chakra glowing a bit more as her eyes turned red. "Pshaw...he's just a, asshole who hates you.....when really he's just jealous of you." she said. “Jea-jealous…wh-.” He tried to say before screaming into the floor again. Tsunade ran in and quickly found them. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back leaning over to see his shoulder that Lily was trying to heal. “Che…Kabuto…” she growled as she saw the mark. The clone pooffed away as Lily began to feel the fox’s cloak surround her.  
"Shit!" she swore moving away from Sesuke as the cloak engulfed her body. She had used up a lot of Chakra and as this rate she would no doubt start to form tails and lose her sense of mind. “Lily, you did well but you need to go home now. I’ve got it from here.” She said looking up at Lily. “Sesuke, can you move any?” She asked pulling him up and turning his back towards her so she got a better look at the mark. “…n-no…” he said through his teeth. “Your father is going to kill over this.” She said placing a hand on his forehead.  
“Fever, extreme pain, no movement…this will have to be sealed tonight. I bet your sensei is already passed out asleep.” She said calmly as he began to scream again. The foxes cloak then disappeared but Lily's eyes remained red. "Grandma are you sure there isn't any thing I can do?" she asked with worry on her face. She didn't want to leave Sesuke not when he was in pain and hurt. “Did he say who did this to him?” Tsunade asked applying chakra to his forehead. "No Grandma he just said he was attacked by someone....." she said biting her lower lip in worry. “Hmm…I only know one person who could do this and he was killed years ago…” Tsunade said applying more to his forehead.  
“Sesuke you need to rest…” She said before marks crawled up his neck and stopped at his chin. “Trying to force the pain off with chakra is feeding it you have to relax.” Tsunade said glaring at the marks. 'We need to seal this fast.' She thought before biting her thumb and touching each finger tip before slamming her hand down on the porch and a small slug appeared.  
“Go get Kakashi Hatake and tell him to come to the Uchiha household.” She said before the slug nodded and crawled away quickly. Lily moved and stood next to Tsunade.  
"Killed? Do you mean..." she gulped. "That a ghost attacked him?" she asked looking around a bit. “It would seem that way but…there is a man out there who is trying to be this man who was killed and it seems that he is trying to get his hands on the Uchiha blood. Damn that snake…Sasuke should’ve killed him years ago as well…but no…he had to go after his brother…his fever isn’t breaking…Lily can you get me a wet cloth or something?” she asked standing and carrying Sesuke off towards his room.  
"Oh yeah sure..." Lily said walking into the house and going straight to the bathroom. She had been here before and knew her way around Sesuke's home. She grabbed a clean cloth and turned the faucet on. She placed the cloth under the water for a few minutes before turning the water off. She wrung the water out the best she could and ran back to Tsunade. "Here Grandma " she said handing it to her.  
“Thank you.” Tsunade said taking the cloth and placing it on Sesuke’s forehead. The mark was slowly crawling back down his neck. “He is finally calming down…now we wait for Kakashi while I think of a way to break this to his father.” Tsunade said as she was sitting next to him on the bed as she watched him grip the blanket underneath him causing his knuckles to turn white.  
Lily looked on as Sesuke was still in pain. She wished she could do something. Anything for him to not be in pain anymore. 'I feel so useless.' she thought. Tsunade glanced at Lily before looking back at Sesuke before smiling. “Lily you stay here. I’m going to go wait for Kakashi outside. If anything changes come get me.” She said standing and heading over to the door. Lily nodded. "Okay Grandma..." she said. Tsunade left closing the door behind her.  
“It seems that they will never be able to live life without any life threatening situations besides normal life threatening situations… How would you deal with this situation..?” Tsunade asked before walking down the porch. Sesuke reached up and dug his fingers into his shoulder grunting in pain. Lily moved and sat on the bed next to Sesuke. "Sesuke try not to move so much, Grandma said you need to relax..." she said.  
“A-and…I said…t-that…you should…shouldn’t be…here…” he said opening an eye before winching in pain again. "And I said I'm not leaving till I know you’re okay....." she said stubbornly. “Y-yeah…and I…don’t want…you…t-to….to get killed…ei…either…” He said trying to sit up. "Sesuke you’re suppose to be lying down and relaxing!!" she said. "And I won’t be killed....Mom would find out before he even thought about that..." she continued with a small smile. “I…can’t…relax…w-with…this fucking…p-pain…it…it’s like…laying down…in…hot coals.” He said sitting up and throwing his playful smile at her. "Even so, Grandma said to relax...if you don't listen to what she says you might get killed...." She said glancing over at the door.  
“I’m already…dying…or…close to it…” He said slowly sliding a foot off the bed. Lily shot him a worried look. "Sesuke don't move your gonna hurt even more!!" she said. “…you...are…such…a worry…wart L-Lily…” He said sliding the other foot off the bed and standing. The door swung open and Sesuke fell to the floor. “Would you look at that…it’s like he knew I was going to do that.” Kakashi said smiling. Tsunade could be heard quietly growling from behind him. Lily looked at them with shock. "He...he moved..." she said quietly pointing at Sesuke who was on the floor. Kakashi went over and knelt down next to him.  
“You don’t get a bell so you had to go and get yourself bit by a snake. I figured your father would warn you about playing with nasty creatures.” Kakashi joked. Sesuke growled into the floor before grabbing his shoulder again. Kakashi stood up and lifted Sesuke to his feet. “Now this will be painful probably worse than the pain you are feeling now.” Kakashi said before pulling him away from the bed and sitting him down on the floor.  
“Lily, can you come with me real quick.” Tsunade said motioning her with a finger. Lily blinked. "Umm okay Grandma…" she said obediently and followed her out the door. Tsunade closed the door as Kakashi pulled Sesuke’s shirt off and began drawing Kanji lettering on his skin to the floor. “It will be a little bit.” Tsunade said smiling at Lily. Lily nodded. "Will Sesuke be okay after this?" she asked with worry. “He will be back to normal in no time.” Tsunade lied with a smile as Sesuke began to scream from behind the closed door. Lily looked at Tsunade with even more worry. "Sesuke...." she said quietly to herself. The screams didn't help her much from her mind to wonder what was Kakashi doing. She bit her lower lip and stared at the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes passed before the door opened and Kakashi walked out. “Well?” Tsunade asked folding her arms under her breasts. “He will be fine for now.” Kakashi said looking at her. “Alright, I’m going to request Anbu to watch over him unless he is in your care. I don’t want that snake coming back and finishing off the process.” Tsunade said to him. “Understandable, what about his missions?” Kakashi asked. “He will be out for a few days you know that so you will just have to work with the other two until he recovers.” Tsunade said peering into his room. “Yeah…” Kakashi said staring at her.  
“Well what a night. Lily needs to go back to bed, Kakashi can go back to…whatever he was doing and I have to think of a way to tell Sasuke that his son was bit by a snake.” Tsunade said with a goofy fake grin. Lily looked at Tsunade. "But but Sesuke..." she said protesting. Tsunade bent down to her. “He’ll be fine Lily, he should be up and moving around in a day or two. So don-.” “Tsunade, she is going to beg no matter what you say to her.” Kakashi said pulling out a book and reading it.  
“You do have a point….how about this Lily, I take him to the hospital and when you visit your mother you can visit him?” Tsunade asked smiling at her. Lily eyed both of them. "I may be only eleven but I know when people are lying." she said folding her arms. "But whatever....if you insist Grandma..." she said lying herself. 'Just wait till you put him there I won’t leave...' Lily thought a plan forming in her brain. “Who said we were lying, are we lying Kakashi?” Tsunade asked looking at him. He was blushing and giggling with a hand to his mouth. “Grr…Pay attention!” She said snatching the book and folding her arms again holding the book away from him. The air around him sank.  
“No we aren’t lying. Why would we lie about someone’s heal…th…? I’m just going to go get him…” Kakashi said pointing to Sesuke’s room and walking back into it. “Some men…are just…pointless.” She said holding the book up and reading it before her face snapped into an anger look and she growled. Lily blinked and looked at the cover of the book. "Ah! One of Grampa Jiraiya's books.....I've already read them all..." Lily said. “These books corrupt people KASASHI!! I don’t have all night. Grab him and let’s go. I don’t want to get back to the hospital and see that Temari has left again and Sasuke has killed half my staff!” She yelled. “You haven’t had any sleep since they have been there?” Kakashi asked coming out with Sesuke on his back.  
“I tell you I hear new stuff everyday on who Sasuke has threatened or plans to kill in their sleep mostly Ino and Shizune but there are others.” She said crankily. Kakashi sweat dropped. “Lily, goodnight and tell your brother hello for me.” Tsunade said waving back at her with a smile as they walked down the porch. Lily waved awkwardly back as they left. ".........heh...looks like mom's in trouble..." She said sweat dropping as she left for home.  
“How long do you think we have before he changes his mind about this village?” Kakashi asked. “By the rate Kabuto is moving, not long. He just can’t leave the village or be left unsupervised at any given moment.” Tsunade said reading the book. “How do you think Sasuke is going to take this?” Kakashi asked looking at her. She gave him silence. “I’d figured that much as well…” Kakashi replied looking forward.  
While Lily went home and hopped into bed thinking of Sesuke's well being over at the hospital, Temari seemed to be waking from an uneasy sleep. Her eyes slowly opened a bit. She sensed someone was in the room. She thought it might have been Shizune or Ino checking on her but the all too familiar ominous feeling that she had was bubbling to the surface. In a moment Temari lept off the bed as someone punched the bed splitting it in two. Temari took a fighting stance.  
"Well still as sharp as ever...Temari." came a voice Temari recognized instantly. "S-Sakura?" she said with a shocked look. "Well at least you remember me..." Sakura said sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here? And why did you kill Naruto?!" Temari asked angrily. "Tsk tsk tsk." Sakura said shaking a finger at her. "All the answers will come in due time. I'm just here to give Tsunade a little message..." she said.  
"Answer me damnit!!!" Temari yelled before she knew it Sakura was behind her. "Enjoy a few weeks of not seeing your kids..." Sakura said elbowing Temari in the back sending her flying through the wall. "By the way....if you want answers when you wake up, come to Suna and we'll settle this there..." Sakura said slipping out the window and out of the village. Temari slowly tried to get up but it felt like almost every bone in her body had broken. She felt lightheaded then passed out. 'Damn it....' was her last coherent thought.  
Sasuke grunted a bit as he woke up. His shoulder hurt but he just thought it was stiffness kicking in. “He’ll soon be mine… Kukuku.” A voice rang in his head until he recognized it. He jolted up looking around. No one but the window was opened. He didn’t like this feeling he was getting. His thought process was interrupted when he heard a loud crumbling explosion. “What…was…?” He said slowly crawling out of the bed. His legs still had some fractures but just enough to cause slight pain. He made it to the door and opened it to see doctors and nurses running past him.  
“It came from Temari Uzumaki’s room!” One of the nurses yelled. He slipped out of his room and leaning against the other wall sliding down to Temari’s room. He looked past all the other heads to see what was going on. “That looks like Sakura’s damage…so the person who was in my room…Kabuto.” Sasuke said growling out Kabuto’s name as he slammed his good arm against the wall. Shizune ran past him into the crowd of hospital personnel. “Someone go find Lady Tsunade, she went to the Uchiha household.” She said applying chakra to Temari’s forehead and chest. A few of them nodded before taking off.  
“Uchiha…Sesuke?” He said worried. 'He’ll soon be mine…' the voice rang in his head again. He curled up a fist and slamming his arm against the wall again denting it and making it crumble a bit.  
Lily sat up in bed as she sensed that someone was lurking around outside. She quickly got out of bed and pulled the seals off of Ichigo's door. She quickly ran next to him and hopped in bed with him waking him up. "Dahh!! What?" he asked blinking looking at his new neighbor. "Someones outside..." she said pulling what blankets Ichigo wasn't on top of and covering herself up past her knees. "Bah you’re just imagining things..." he said scratching his head. He got up and walked over to look out the windows. "I don't sense anybody...." he said. "They must have left but I swear I felt someone with powerful chakra ran by..." she said with worry. "Bah you've got to get that head of yours examined." Ichigo said moving back to the bed. "Alright you had your fun out..." he said pointing to her room. "Don't make me go in there what if they come back?" she asked. Ichigo sighed. "They won’t now get back in bed..." he said. Lily looked down at the sheets. "Ichigo....I'm scared....." she confessed. "Look no one is out there so just...." "I'm not talking about that!!" she snapped causing him to move back a bit. Tears began to fall down her face.  
"Why...why is everything going wrong......why...why was dad k-killed....." she asked breaking into a sob. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. An evil demon bent on killing someone he could handle but a crying girl his sister even, he just didn’t know what to do. "I…heard one of the nurses say yesterday....that if mom's health gets worse she....she might go....." Lily cried. "Hey now!!" Ichigo said causing Lily to look at him. "Our mom is one of the best Kunoichi in Suna ...don't think for a second she’s gonna get weak and give up....dad taught her to never quit! So...you shouldn't doubt her…" he said trying to be encouraging. Lily rubbed her tears away. "You really think so?" she asked. "I know so dattebayo..." he said giving her a thumbs up. Lily smiled. "Alright now feel better? Good now get in your bed." Ichigo said pointing again. "Can....can I stay with you......just for tonight?" she asked. Ichigo sighed looking at the ceiling she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. "Okay fine but only once and we never talk about this with anyone even mom." he said climbing back into bed. Lily grinned as he laid down and she rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Ichigo..." she said closing her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

Tsunade and Kakashi arrived back at the hospital to walk in on absolute hell. “What is going on? INO!!” Tsunade yelled as Ino ran by and stopped. “What is going on?” Tsunade asked her. “Someone came in an attacked Temari, Sasuke suspects Sakura because he thought that someone was in his room Oh god why is Sesuke with you?” Ino said really fast. “He was attacked not to long ago. Kabuto is most likely behind this.” Kakashi explained. Ino got a shocked look on her face. “Sasuke…I thought he was out cold for a few days?” Tsunade asked Ino. “He was suppose to but he is up and moving…somewhat but we need you to check Temari. She was thrown through a wall.” Ino said scared. Tsunade slammed Jiraiya’s book against Kakashi’s chest before storming off. “Get Uchiha in a room maybe his father’s I don’t care. Kakashi get any available Anbu here before you go and check on the Uzumaki children.” She barked before snapping at some doctor.  
“Here Ino…” Kakashi said sliding Sesuke off his back and handing him to Ino. “So Kabuto attacked him…is it the-?” “Yes Ino. His father will know what to do, stick Sesuke with him.” Kakashi said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Ino blinked before looking down at Sesuke gasping as she saw the curse mark on his right shoulder. “Why is this happening…” She said as tears formed in her eyes. Sakura stood somewhat away from the Hidden Leaf Village. She smiled as she thought of Tsunade's reaction to find Temari like that.  
"Everything is falling right into place." she said turning around and walking away. "Now .....Time to take care of the Kazekage...." she said looking dead serious. She slipped into the night for her now three day travel to eliminate Suna and the Kazekage.  
Tsunade stormed into Temari’s new room and leaned over her next to Shizune. “Lady Tsunade how is Sesuke?” Shizune asked her. “He’s the least of our worries now; we need to get her to an IC room stat.” Tsunade said checking Temari’s head and pulse and then turning to leave. “Where are you going?” Shizune asked after her. “I have to tell Sasuke that his son has been infected with a curse mark.” Tsunade said coldly before leaving and heading towards Sasuke’s room. She walked in to see him glaring coldly at Ino with his Sharingan exposed. “Drop the eyes Uchiha.” Tsunade said stepping in front of Ino blocking his line of sight. “Do you want to explain why my son is in here?” he snapped standing but wincing in pain.  
“Your son is in here because Kabuto attacked him at your house a few hours ago and now your son has a curse mark plus I couldn’t just leave him at home by himself while it appears that both Sakura and Kabuto are back in the village. So you want to calm down before I break both your legs and your good arm or do you want to continue to glare those foreign eyes at me.” She snapped back. He continued to glare. “I would’ve been there if it wasn’t for Kabuto in the god damn first place!” “Well you should’ve killed him years ago when you killed Orochimaru and then we wouldn’t be in the situation or you could’ve controlled your feelings for Erika and not had sex with her to create an offspring. Dare I continue Sasuke Uchiha?!” Tsunade roared almost at her peak.  
“You leave Erika out of this! How was I supposed to know that the first time would get her pregnant? How was I even to know that my son would be targeted by Kabuto? I didn’t even know until a few weeks ago when Sakura betrayed us and worked with Kabuto killing Naruto and putting me in this god forsaken place you call a hospital? My son never came in to see me so how was I suppose to tell him to watch his back just because someone was out there to either control him and use him or just take over his body so he could suspend their death. Huh Tsunade how was I suppose to?! It was my fault that Erika was killed that day and you know what it is probably my fault for the reason why my son is here.” He snapped as his eyes shifted into the new Mangekyo Sharingan. Tsunade bowed her head and slapped him causing him to fall back on the bed.  
“How would you want your legs broken, spiral or completely ripped off?” She asked coldly. He just growled more. Ino by now had snuck around to the other side of the bed and tucked Sesuke under the blankets trying to block out their yelling. “At this rate you might as well kill me because what good am I doing besides occupying a fucking mattress?!” He yelled at her. “You want to die after an eye transplant? After your son gets sick? Temari gets injured and your best friend’s children are left at home currently defenseless because their parents are absent. I think you would value your life a little better Sasuke especially after all that has happened to you in your life. I expected more from the adult Uchiha but you know what. I bet your son can come up with a better solution to this than you can. Ino…let’s go. We have Temari to deal with now.” Tsunade said before storming out. Ino glanced at Sasuke before following Tsunade out of the room. Sasuke looked over at his son. “Erika…I have yet a lot more to learn…” He said before getting up and going over to his son’s bed and sat down on it. “Sesuke…”  
Temari blinked as she stood in a dark space. At least that’s what she thought. Everything was pitch black. "Hello?" she called out. No answer. "Wait....Sakura hit me then....." she said before totally freaking out. "Oh my god am I dead?" she shrieked looking around. "I...I can't die yet...I have my kids to.....oh my god my kids..." she panicked. "What what if Sakura......ICHIGO!!!! LILY!!!!" she yelled. Temari began to wander around this place. "Where the hell am I....?" she said looking from once dark area to the next for what seemed like hours of wandering around Temari fell to her knees. "DAMNIT!!" she swore pounding her fist on the floor. Tears fell freely as she broke down. "I...can't let this be the end....." she cried. "Naruto…it's all your fault....." losing her strength in her arms collapsing onto the dark cool floor.


	18. Chapter 18

"How is it my fault?" came a voice that sounded above her. Temari slowly lifted her head up to see.... "It.....can't...." her eyes widen as she looked up further to see... "Yo.......hime...." Temari didn’t know whether to collapse of shock or to jump up and beat the shit out of this person for impersonating her Naruto. "Hime, are you okay?" he asked reaching down offering his hand to her. Temari looked from his face to his hand. "Is.....it...really you?" she asked. "Of course it's me Dattebayo!!" he said with his silly grin. "Don't lie to me ......" she said coldly slowly getting up on her knees. "Why would I lie Hime?" he asked. She looked at him as he stood there. "My Naruto betrayed me and died...." she said glaring at him. His face changed instantly from happy to sad.  
"Forgive me...Temari....I thought that if I stopped Sakura there she wouldn't...." he said as he began to facd away. "No wait please!!" Temari said getting up as he began to turn away fading. She ran after him. She reached out her arms to catch him from leaving.  
"Naruto!!!" she cried as she felt that she had a hold of him. Naruto smiled as a bright light engulfed them. "Aishiteru....Temari...." he said as Temari began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the hospital. Tears fell down her face. "Arigato......Naruto....." she said before losing consciousness again.  
“…L-Lily…” Sesuke mumbled as he grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke turned his gaze from the window to his son who sat up quickly and screamed in pain. “Sesuke…screaming doesn’t make the pain go away.” Sasuke said pulling his son’s hand down from his shoulder. “But…it…hurts!” “It will…trust me…you are trying to fight it and doing that makes the pain worse. You just need to relax and let the pain settle.” Sasuke said pushing Sesuke back down on the bed. “…you…can see?” Sesuke asked closing an eye in pain. “Hmph…it’s a long story…you need your-.” “I’m getting sick and tired of everyone saying I need to rest! I can’t rest! With you in here…where ever here is-!” “The hospital.” “And Ichigo making himself look stupid-!” “That is to be expected.” “Finding out that Lily likes me and-!” “She what?” “And then that weird freaky guy hugging and biting me and the pain…oh god the pain I thought I was dying!” “That was Kabuto and the pain comes with a gift but a price.” “AHHH Why did this happen especially on the day I past the graduation exams and became a genin! What did I ever do to deserve this! I did nothing wrong!” “Sesuke…shutup and I can clear somethings out for you but you have to shut your yap for a bit.” Sasuke said covering his son’s mouth. Sesuke blinked while glaring.  
“This happened because you are my son. It happened because you are a Uchiha. What you got was a curse mark to give you power but it eats away at your soul darkening it and you also got it from Kabuto the man who put me in here and the person who killed Naruto. He is just using you to get at the Sharingan. If you ever encounter him again don’t fight him, you surely will be killed, and don’t listen to him because he will fill your head with crap.” Sasuke said before removing his hand from Sesuke’s mouth. Sesuke glared at him before he sat up and punched his father in the face.  
“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME BEFORE HAND!! Now I will have to deal with this….pain…” Sesuke yelled grabbing his shoulder as the curse mark crawled up his neck, up the side of his face, into his eye changing it. Sasuke growled. “This isn’t a normal curse mark.” Sasuke said getting up and heading to the door.  
Ichigo woke up to the sound he hated to hear every night. Lily snoring. He looked at her. She had rolled off his chest which now had a giant drool spot on his shirt and was hanging over the side like a sloth snoring logs away. "Dahhh...stupid idiot sisters!!" he mumbled getting up throwing his shirt off grabbing his pillow and storming out of his room. He passed her room and opened his parent’s door. After looking around a bit since is was taboo basically to be in here without his mother around. Ichigo threw his pillow on the bed and crawled into bed. After a few minutes he fell asleep again. About twenty minutes later Lily had fallen out of bed with a thud. "Mmmm stupid....rrah gah muther....." she mumbled getting up. She noticed Ichigo was not in bed anymore.  
"Ichigo?" she said rubbing her eyes. She walked out of his room and looked in her room. Nope no doofaces there. She then walked toward her parent’s room and found him asleep. She sweat dropped as she knew if mom found out they were in here they wouldn't have a butt to sit on for a week. Lily just shook it off oh well mom wasn't herself anyway so she doubted punishment for this. She walked in and got into bed next to Ichigo. She laid her head down. "Copycat...." he said. "Asshole…" she said back before they both drifted back asleep.  
Sasuke looked into the hallway but no one was around. “Damn Temari did you need the whole hospital to move your ass from one hallway to another. I’m probably going to get hit with something later for that but come on.” Sasuke complained as he left his the room and slid down the hallway again. Sesuke screamed louder in pain. “Doing that just makes it worse.” A figure said as he climbed through the window. “…You…” Sesuke growled through his teeth. “The more I see you the more I’m tempted just to take you with me but I know that I wouldn’t make it far if I have a screaming baby attached to me.” “I’m not a ba…by…” “Hmph…can’t even fight back. Maybe it is too much for you. Your father handled it simply from what I was told or heard.” “What…do you want…Kabuto…gah…” “Take this…it’ll make the pain go away and the transformation a little bit faster.” Kabuto said pulling out a small vile and pouring one of the pills into his hand. “I don’t want it!” “I’d figure you would want to be as strong as your father is…or was until he met your mother.” “You don’t….know…nothing about…my mother!” “On the contrary, I knew your mother before your father did. Before he had her killed…” Kabuto said with a smirk. Sesuke looked up at him in shock. “YOU LIE!!” “If so then why isn’t she here and your father is? Why did you survive when she died? These are questions I can answer for you but at a different time besides now.” “What do you want from me?!”  
“Don’t you get it…because of your father Naruto Uzumaki is dead, Sakura Haruno has left the village she so proudly protected with her life, your little neighbors have almost lost both their parents. Are you going to just sit back and let everything go to ruin because of what your father has messed up?” Sesuke looked at Kabuto not knowing how to react. What he was saying seem logic but his father’s words still rang in his head. He wanted to jump up and stick a Chidori down his smiling throat but he just wanted to scream in help. He looked from Kabuto’s face to the pill in his hand before his mind wandered to the pain in his body. He reached up with a shaky hand. “It’ll….take the pain away…?” “Faster than you can scream your father’s name…” Kabuto said as his smirk went into a smile before chuckling. Sesuke swallowed the pill hard before leaned forward curling up in pain before doubling over onto the bed asleep. “It is going nicely…kukuku.” Kabuto said before heading back over to the window.  
Sakura had made it to her meeting point with Kabuto. She waited impatiently for that slow asshole. "If he doesn't hurry up with that Sesuke brat Suna might be on the alert for us...." she growled tapping her foot. “You are one very impatient person; you might want to work on that.” He said walking up behind her. "Took you long enough..." she hissed turning around to see him. "Well?" she asked. “He put up quite a little fight but I convinced him to take the pill. Pretty soon he will be searching for us to take him in.” he said pushing his glasses up. She smiled a devious smile. "Seems all is well now how shall we approach Suna....should we send in the maggots?" she asked. “Must you call them that? You make them sound like they are worthless creatures.” Kabuto said giving her a not happy look. "....whatever." she said turning and walking towards Suna. Kabuto followed her. 'When Sesuke is ready to seek us out I am so leaving you to fend for yourself.' Kabuto thought with his evil smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

3 dark days later:

Sakura stood in the blood soaked desert that once stood as the Village Hidden in the Sand. The buildings were completely demolished. The citizens were massacred in the streets. Kankuro dead his wife Arisa dead next to him. Gaara crushed, his wife Matsuri who was pregnant was dead also. No one had survived. Even the great stone walls were cracked. Sakura smiled. "Only a matter of time before Temari comes to get revenge...." she turned to Kabuto who was leaning against a wall. "Pity she won't be around for me to kill her children.....would be much more masochistic of me...." she said. Kabuto smiled. “Who’d ever thought that you had such hatred in you? Lord Orochimaru could’ve used you better than Sasuke…but that was then and this is now.” He said pushing off the wall and walking over to her. "Orochimaru failed to see what fate had in store for us...." she said simply. “That is true. Oh well he’s gone and in history books. Where to from here or do you mind if I work on my little plan a bit?” "Go enjoy yourself I have to wait for our guest of honor to arrive..." she said.  
“Alright then, if you need me I’ll be near the Land of Rivers or just wait here until I come back.” He said turning away from her and leaving. 'If you make it. I might just have to kill you when you aren’t paying attention.' He thought smiling. Sakura watched as he left. 'You snake in the grass I know your plotting something...' She thought as she walked into Suna like life went on as normal.  
Kabuto walked to the edge of the outer wall of Suna and stopping next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and gray eyes. “Hiru…I told you to wait for me at the Land of Rivers.” Kabuto growled at her. “Oh c’mon do you really think I love seeing water? I’ve seen water my entire life. I wanted to see something new and by all means I saw something new.” She said sticking her tongue out at him and smiling. “Our plan doesn’t go into effect until we know for certain that Sesuke Uchiha is coming with us, so I need you to stay close to the Hidden Leaf.” “C’mon Kaabs do you really think I know my way around those woods, pfft heck if I even knew where the border runs between Sound and the other pathetic little nations.” She said giving him some lip. He clenched a fist trying not to get the urge of killing her right there.

Meanwhile in the Leaf:  
Lily sat next to her mother’s bed with absolute worry on her face. She hadn't left since that morning when Shikamaru knocked on the door explaining what had happened to Temari. Ichigo however took out his anger on what happened in the Valley of the End, as he threw one jutsu after another before passing out from lack of chakra. Lily stared at her mother’s face trying to find a sign that she was out of her coma. Ino knocked before coming in.  
“Lily…how’s she doing?” she asked coming over and sitting next to Temari opposite of Lily. Lily looked at Ino, tears starting to form. "I...don't know." She sobbed cradling her head in her hands. Ino nodded a bit before looking down. “I…don’t know if this will make you…feel any better…but…I heard that Sesuke woke up a few hours ago and they moved him to his own room…” She said pressing a fold out of the blanket. Lily paused for a minute to peak out and look at Ino. "R-really....?" she asked. “Y-yeah…why don’t you go visit him? I’m sure he could use some company besides nurses, doctors, and his father who isn’t supposed to be walking.” She said with a sweet smile. Lily rubbed her eyes real quick. "I-I would but....mom..." she said. “I’ll stay here and if anything changes, you’ll be the first to know.” She said. Lily nodded a bit before walking out of the room then bolting down to Sesuke's room.  
“It’ll do her some good taking a break.” Ino said looking down at the floor sadness taking over her face. Temari's door opened as the familiar faces or Kiba and Akamaru peered in. "Well...seems I'm gone for a few weeks and poor Temari gets the shit beat out of her..." Kiba said. Akamaru walked in wagging his tail. “Yeah…she’s not the only one having problems though…” Ino said wiping her eyes with her hand and standing. "Geez what has been going on...it’s like Naruto took all the peace with him..." he said scratching his head. "But anyway Hinata thought I'd come over to check on her since she's busy with the baby." he said. “Yeah…she’s in a coma…Sakura paid her visit a few days ago….but how is Hinata, I haven’t been out much since I have two patients who require a lot of attention in and out of the hospital.” Ino asked finally turning to him after her face was cleared up. "Heh she's doing great!! Neji and Tenten are over almost everyday helping her while Unmei plays with Akamaru while they're there." he said with a grin. "But in a coma....come on foxy girl you should have at least threw some punches in..." Kiba said as Akamaru whined looking a Temari. “Yeah…I didn’t hear the full story. I was at home when it happened and Tsunade was out at the Uchiha’s house dealing with Sesuke…but she’ll pull through. She wouldn’t leave her children alone in this world at least not going without a fight.” Ino said smiling at Temari. Kiba laughed.  
"Yeah, I remember when she was carrying Ichigo, poor Naruto....said if one of them left the other would find someone else to help raise Ichigo. Temari nearly jumped over the table and started to shake him saying that if he left she cut his balls off put them in a jar and have them over the fireplace in the living room." he said remembering the fond memory. "Course she said that if anything did happen she'd raise Ichigo like her mother would have her and her brothers....oh yeah Tsunade probably didn't tell you Suna hasn't sent or received anything from the Leaf....Tsunade thinks somethings up so she's sending in Anbu...." he said as Akamaru wagged his tail. “Anbu…I hope everything is alright. Maybe they are just having some weather issues but I wouldn’t know really I’ve never been there.” Ino said giving him a worried look. “I don’t know if I can handle any more bad news…if I did I will lock Moriko in the basement and never let her out.” Ino said clenching a fist as she feared for the worse was going to happen awfully soon…again.  
"..........Suna...doesn't have weather issues....." Came a voice behind them. Akamaru barked. "Well well foxy girl you’re awake!" Kiba said with a grin. Temari sat up slowly and tried to get out of bed. “Temari! You shouldn’t try to move…I’ll go get Lily!” Ino said heading towards the door. “Kiba make sure she stays in bed!” "Yeah yeah." he said walking over to Temari. "Hey foxy girl you just got up you need to stay still...." he said. "Kiba you know as well as I do that if Suna isn't responding that the Council will call a meeting...and say that Suna is turning...." she said slipping a foot on the floor. "Hey listen Naruto was a good friend of mine and I can't let you just get up and get hurt some more." he said. "Well then....I guess I have a Job for you then …" she said with a smile.  
Lily sat on a chair next to Sesuke. "So you’re not in pain anymore?" she asked. Sesuke sat facing the window with his hands curled up into fists resting in his lap. He shook his head no before saying anything. “No…the pain finally went away after I was brought here.” "Well that’s good I guess Grandma and Kakashi really did help then..." she said with a smile. “Yeah…you could say so…Lily…” he said turning his head slightly towards her. Lily blinked. "Uh...uh....yeah...." she said blushing a bit and turning her head away so he wouldn't see her face. “Thank…you…for being there. If it wasn’t for you I would still be lying there suffering in pain or…even worse.” He said tightening a fist. "....it...was...nothing..." she muttered still not looking at him. “But it was something…I’m glad that you aren’t like your brother.” He said finally looking at her and giving her a little bit short of a playful smile. She thought for a moment before looking at him. "......my brother isn't always bad...in more ways Ichigo is just like dad...maybe a little bit more emotional but still." she said. Wait was she defending Ichigo? Sesuke broke into a chuckle slash laugh gripping his sides. “I’ll look for his good side the next time I’m around him but I doubt I’ll see it. He tends to show it when I’m not around.” Sesuke said finally giving her his full playful smile. Lily blinked. "Sesuke are you sure you're alright?" she asked. 'When did he......' she thought just as the door opened. “I haven’t felt better.” He said.  
“Lily…you’re mother is awake…” Ino said peering in. “Oh hello Sesuke, I’m glad to hear that you are feeling better.” She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her. Lily was gone in an instant running down the hall she slid past the room then ran back to the door pulling it open to find. "AUNT INO WHERE THE HELL IS MOM?!" Lily yelled down the hall. Ino immediately left Sesuke’s room and ran to Temari’s room entering it behind Lily. Her face snapped to an angry one. “KIBA!!! IF I SEE HIM AND THAT MUTT OF HIS I’M GOING TO SKIN THEM ALIVE AND EAT THEIR INTRELS FOR BREAKFAST!!!” She yelled punching the door knocking it off a hinge. Lily blinked and scooted away from Ino.  
The Council had already begun the debate when Kiba opened the door with Temari on his back. "Sorry we're late!" Kiba said moving around the table and setting Temari in her chair. Temari had changed her outfit thanks to a little help from Kiba. She sat there in her orange and black kimono, Naruto's jacket, and her Suna headband around her neck. "Thank you Kiba you can go now…" she said as he left. Shikamaru sat a few seats down from Temari with his face planted to the table. He mumbled something but it wasn't knowledgeable. Tsunade spat out her coffee all over her side of the desk. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AWAKE FOR ONE AND TWO YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE LYING DOWN" Tsunade snapped standing up about ready to punch the nearest person. Poor Neji. "Sorry Tsunade but if this council thinks its going to hold a debate whether Suna is an ally or a threat I have to be here." she said. "OOOOO TEMARI YOU ARE BECOMING A PAIN IN MY ASS!!!" Tsunade snarled throwing a pencil. It flew pass Temari and stuck in the wall. Temari smirked.  
"Anyway as you all were...." Temari said as Tsunade sat down mumbling about strapping two people down in their beds. Shikamaru covered his ears. “How troublesome… it isn’t even noon…and they are yelling…” He said sitting up and cleaning an ear out. 'Why am I even on this council…it’s such a drag.' He thought before yawning. "You say something Crybaby?" Temari asked eyeing him. Neji sighed while Choji and the others didn't know what to think. “I’m fine…” ‘Get me out of this place…before I strangle myself…’ he thought lighting up a cigarette and slouching in his chair.  
"As...We...um were.....the Situation with Suna is highly a priority if the Kazekage has...." Neji said. "You know as well as I do that Gaara wouldn't be swayed by anyone to turn against the Leaf..." Temari said. "Yes but considering the-" "Consider what?! My brother isn’t someone to turn on anyone especially me or the Leaf...my family owes a great debt to the Leaf. Do you think for a second we would turn on the alliance.?" Temari asked angrily.  
"Temari.....we believe that Suna has....." Tsunade started to say. "Don't even speak of it...." Temari warned. An Anbu appeared in the room. "Forgive the intrusion Lady Hokage but a passerby on his way to Sunagakure has sent word to all the villages which have reached our intelligence...Sunagakure has fallen." he said the words seemed to echo in the room; as all were silent. Shikamaru’s mouth had gaped open and his cigarette had fallen into his lap. He jumped up and brushed it off stomping on it before looking at the Anbu. “Are you sure about that they could be talking about the…giant crater that is near there.” Shikamaru said trying not to call the crater by the incident that occurred to cause it. Temari didn't know how but she somehow had the strength in her legs to stand. She walked over to the Anbu and grabbed him by his jacket holding him a little ways off the ground. "This information better be wrong or so help me..." she growled. "I'm sorry Lady Temari but it is true the person was placed under Ibiki's interrogation and the man is telling the absolute truth." the Anbu said cowering. Temari set him down. Tsunade growled. "WHO THE HELL HAD THIS PERSON INTEROGATED WITHOUT MY-" "We asked Ibiki ......" Came the voice of Koharu. The old village elder stood along with Homura the other elder.  
"We thought with the commotion going on we couldn't be too skeptic." she said. "The man was quite telling the truth and now I believe it is time to take this matter as our highest priority." Homura said. "Who would be strong enough to take down a whole village?" Choji asked. "Haruno Sakura." Temari said. "Temari don't be ridiculous-" Tsunade started to say. "I know it was her.....three days after she attacks me....and with Kabuto's help no doubt in my mind it was her..." Temari said. "If it is Sakura we must try and take her out if she is able to have that much power." Neji said. "Which is why I am going after her..." Temari said walking toward the door. "OOOOH NO YOU DON'T!!" Tsunade said standing and blocking the door. "Don't try and stop me...." Temari said coldly. "Which is more important to you....your kids or revenge?" Tsunade asked. "Right now I need to go kill that bitch for taking everything from me!!" Temari said breaking into tears. "Temari, Ichigo and Lily just lost Naruto.....don't let them lose you too." Tsunade said. Temari broke down crying as Tsunade pulled Temari to her and tried to console her. Koharu cleared her throat.  
"With this information we need to devise a plan of attack so Shikamaru Nara we will be needing a plan in a few days. This meeting is dismissed." She said. Tsunade helped Temari to sit down as the Council exited the room. "Forgive me Temari..." Tsunade said. Temari blinked. "G-for what?" she said. "If I had known Sakura would....I would never have trained her....Naruto's death....Suna....I feel this is all my fault that I created a monster." Tsunade confessed. "Y-you didn't know... how were you suppose to....Sakura did this on her own please don’t blame yourself." Temari said.  
Shikamaru left holding his head. “What a drag…I don’t know how I’m going to plan this. I don’t even know if it is just Sakura and Kabuto or there is more than that. I guess I’ll just have to plan for the worse. I wonder if Moriko is up for a game of Shogi today.” He said leaving the council room last.  
Sesuke fidgeted in his bed. He couldn’t sit still. “I’d figure that foxtard would be in here or something.” He said throwing the blankets off of him and heading to the door leaving his room. He walked down the hallway a bit before making it to Temari’s room and looked in. “Hey Lily…where’s your brother at?” he asked. Lily blinked. "Well.....he'd be at the Valley of the End right now...why?" she asked. “No reason in particular.” He said smirking before dashing out. “Hey you aren’t supposed to be out of bed!” Ino yelled after him as she went to the hallway but he was gone. “Oh if I get my hands on him I’m going to hurt him!” Ino said storming down the hallway towards the entrance to the hospital. Lily blinked. Sesuke was acting so strange. What was worrying her is that he wanted to see where her brother was. A nagging feeling in the back of her head told her to investigate. "Hmm go beat mom up or go see what Ichigo is doing..." she thought for a moment. "Well I better just see if he's okay he's been taking all this stuff way too easy....." she said leaving the room.  
Sesuke ran to his house. He couldn’t just sit still and do nothing. He could feel the new strength and power in him and he needed to test it. “I’ll find him and finally kick his ass. He wouldn’t know what him.” He said running into his house and getting his ninja gear before leaving. He then took off in the direction of the Valley of the End.  
Lily was passing the Hokage office when Temari walked out. Lily blinked before storming over to her. "MOTHER!!" she yelled crossing her arms and tapping a foot. "Don't you mother me......" Temari said eyeing her daughter. Lily pointed towards the hospital. "BED NOW!!" she growled. Temari sighed. "Right right....." she said sulking a bit. "Mom? What’s wrong now?" Lily asked with worry. "Oh its nothing Lily. Nothing for you to worry about." Temari lied. "Umm okay....say I'm gonna go get Ichigo.....want me to bring you some Ichiraku and we can eat up at the hospital?" Lily asked with a smile. Temari smiled as well. "That would be a good idea...just don’t let Ichigo buy five bowls and try and carry them all the way there..." Temari said walking toward the hospital. Lily nodded and then took off toward her destination. Ichigo was lying on his back on the ground next to the waterfall. He had used a lot of chakra practicing and was exhausted from the pain he was feeling. Not once since Naruto's death did he cry and not once had he spoken to anyone about what he felt. The only thing he imagined was killing Sakura. Then and only then could he finally let go of everything and move on.  
Sesuke landed on the ground next to a few trees. He looked back through them.“To think that normally would’ve taken me days…Oh well.” He said looking forward seeing the river that led to the waterfall. “Now…let’s try this out.” He said walking towards the edge of the cliff looking over the edge. “Hey foxtard you around here somewhere?!” he yelled over the water. Ichigo blinked. That voice. Ichigo sat up. "What the hell do you want duck!" he yelled back. Sesuke smiled. “You up for a battle and I’m not looking forward to a no either!” Sesuke yelled at him. Ichigo stood.  
"Sorry to disappoint but I'm in no mood to fight you." he said. "Try again later when you have adult supervision around to heal your sorry ass..." he mocked. Sesuke appeared next to him. “To think that I actually wanted to fight you today and you turn me down. I was expecting a lot more from the Seventh Hokage’s son but fine then. I’ll leave and go pick a fight with your sister. She might be willing to take me on.” He said turning to go back to the village. Ichigo growled and moved in front of him. "You touch her and I swear I'll kill you..." he said his eyes turning red. “Fine I’ll just ask her out or something. It beats sitting here and doing nothing.” Sesuke said looking up, digging farther. "Just stay away from her period!!!" he growled.  
“Maybe I can repay her for the other night when she came to my house. It was nice having her there. I might have her over more often.” Sesuke said pushing by him and trying to leave again. "You...what....?" Ichigo asked. What the hell was he talking about? “Yeah that was nice. Who’d ever thought that your sister had such gentle hands? I quite enjoyed it but to bad it was cut short. I wouldn’t mind having her hands touch me like that again. Oh well. See you around Fox.” Sesuke said jumping up on a rock. "You lying bastard!!" he growled. His nails turning into claws, his whisker marks darkening, his teeth growing sharper. Sesuke looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind doing it again. She is that nice. I wouldn’t mind it either but what do I know, I barely remember the events leading up to it. It just…happened.” Sesuke said shrugging. "My...sister would never........with YOU!!!" he roared. The all too familiar foxes cloak covering his body as the first tail began to form. Ichigo charged at Sesuke. He jumped high in the air and tried to slash at Sesuke. The curse mark crawled up the right side of Sesuke’s neck and up his face. “Bingo.” He said before dodging Ichigo. “Last I heard, from you, she liked me. That was proven to be true. I didn’t know female foxes where so fine.” Sasuke said landing on his feet and sliding backwards in the dirt.  
"GAHHHH!!!!" Ichigo screamed charging at him trying another slash attack. Sesuke jumped out of the way before leaping and punching Ichigo in the stomach. “I wouldn’t mind going back for more.” He said smiling before he grabbed Ichigo’s arm and spun him around throwing him against the rock wall. Ichigo slammed into the wall but that wasn’t stopping him as he jumped up on the side of the wall as the second tail was forming. He held out his arm as he built up some chakra for a Rasengan. The curse mark crawled across Sesuke’s face a little more as he pulled his left hand back and a Chidori formed. “Bring it fox.” Sesuke said as his facial expression went from a smile to a glare. Ichigo jumped off of the wall and charged for Sesuke. "RASENGAN!!!!" he yelled. “CHIDORI!!!!!!” Sesuke yelled as the curse mark branched out to the other side of his face and purple chakra formed around him before he leaped for Ichigo. Ichigo pushed the Rasengan in front of him dead set on the incoming Sesuke. Sesuke swung his arm in front of him as his skin turned brown and his eyes darkened to black and he smiled with killing intent behind it.  
Ichigo was starting to lose consciousness as a third tail formed in mid air. Lily was nearing the valley when she sensed Chakra. "Ichigo and..........who's Chakra is that?" she wondered as the sinister chakra she sensed seemed foreign. Lily broke out into a run to hurry and see what was going on. The Chidori grew black and gray as it grew larger. 'This is it fox. I don’t have to ever worry about you ever again.' Sesuke thought as his hair faded to dark purple. Ichigo snarled.  
"SESUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as Lily jumped out behind a bush. She looked up just as the two of them were about to collide with each other. "..........ICHIGO NOOOO!!!" she yelled. “ICHIGO!!!!” Sesuke yelled as the two came seconds away from each other. Ichigo collided his Rasengan against Sesuke's Chidori. Ichigo glared at Sesuke as their powerful jutsus seem to react and engulf both of them.  
A large black dome spouted from the two jutsus covering a large amount of area. “Che…” Sesuke said before a bright light blocked his vision. A massive shock wave burst from the sphere sending Lily back. She flew back and hit a tree knocking her out instantly. Ichigo shut his eyes the light was just so bright he couldn't see where he was. Sesuke flew back out of the black dome as it erupted and slamming against the other rock wall. He tried to look up as the curse mark receded and a trail of blood left his lips. “What…was…th-?” He tried to say before passing out against the side of the crater he made in the wall. Ichigo flew back as well he hit the side of a wall and landed into the water. Ichigo began to sink. 'Did...I...fail.....?' He thought before passing out.  
Hiru looked on from a distance. “So….the one in the wall is the one who I’m suppose to bring to Kaabs…the one in the water….is the one Pinky wants dead…I’m going to take a guess on that….I’ll probably be wrong…but you know what…she can get over herself. I don’t like her very much…hmm…should I help Uchiha…or should I just…go that way and wait for Kaabs to give orders…” she said pointing. “Hmm…I don’t want to cause a scene too soon than what is planned but I don’t know if this was part of the plan. Ugh!! I’m confusing myself. I will just sit here and see what happens…” She said dunking behind a branch.  
Lily finally came too. She held her head in pain. She then looked at her right hand as blood was everywhere. "Uuhhh.....wha.......................Ichigo...." she said slowly trying to get up. She wobbled a bit as she finally got her balance she walked over to the edge of the water to see nothing. Then she saw the orange looking spot in the water floating under the current. "Ichigo....." she said as she then jumped over the edge and began to swim towards him. Lily reached him and pulled his head above the water. She then started to slowly swim back to a shore bank.  
“The heck?! They didn’t say there was a third person! This changes everything!! I uh…uh…what to do…? UGH I HATE BEING STUCK BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE!!!” Hiru said freaking out. Sesuke slowly woke. “Damn…what…what happened…?” 'The last thing I remember was the Chidori hitting the Rasengan and…' an image of the Kyuubi flashed in his head. “Ah!” He said placing a hand over an eye. “What…was that…?” He asked looking up. “L-Lily…?”  
Lily dragged Ichigo up on the shore before unzipping his jacket and placing her hands on his chest. Her hands began to glow red as she applied the foxes healing ability to him. "Come on you idiot I don't wanna lose you." she said. A few minutes later Ichigo coughed up water as Lily rolled him to the side. He hacked up a large amount of water mixed with blood. "Wha.....what..." he said. "Glad you’re back....you stay here alright and don't move." she said jumping over to where Sesuke was. “GAH!! No no no no no no no no….stay away from him….eeep….I’m not going to live this down….what to do…what to do…?” Hiru thought freaking out. “This…is bad. This is b-!” she thought before falling out of the tree.  
Sesuke slid out of the crater and fell to the hard ground below him. He landed on his feet before toppling to his knees coughing up blood. Lily stopped next to him. "What the hell where you two doing!" she asked. “It…” he said standing. “Looks like I pissed him off good and…we tried killing each other…” Sesuke said wiping the blood from his mouth and chin. "Pissed him off....Sesuke.....the scent of blood lust was from you...not him....was this your reason for knowing where he was?" she asked. “…you could say that. I just couldn’t sit there in that bed doing nothing! I have all this power inside me and I…just couldn’t sit there having it itching away at me. I had to see what I was capable of and I knew that Ichigo is always trying to pick a fight with me so I thought I would…” He paused to smile as his eyes shifted to look behind her and over to Ichigo. “Take the opportunity to finally get a good fight in without interruptions but I will remember not to use a Chidori on a Rasengan. That hurt as hell.” He said rubbing his left shoulder. Lily stood there for a moment before moving closer to Sesuke. She pulled up her hand and smacked him across the face.  
"Do you think this is a joke!!" she yelled. Her palm stung from the impact. "Ichigo could have been killed or you could have.....are you seeking a death wish!!!" she glared at him. He left his head turned as his playful smile crossed his face. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry Lily. I let everything rush to my head.” He said before hugging her. “I don’t know what I was thinking. He said opening his eyes and smiling over at Ichigo. Ichigo was trying to get up at this point. "You bastard....." he growled weakly clawing at the dirt. Lily stood there shocked. She shook her head before pushing away from him. "What's wrong with you.?" she asked backing away.  
"Is it that mark that, that Kabuto person gave you?" she asked. “Yeah he said it was a gift and I am really enjoying it. The pain was just part of it. But a few days ago when I first arrived at the hospital he took it all away. Now…I feel like…I can do anything.” "Sesuke what are you talking about....Grandma said that Kakashi sealed it." she said. Ichigo now stood up and started to make his way towards them. “He sealed the first stage…he didn’t think about the second.” He said as the curse mark tracked up his skin before his eyes turned black, his skin color changed to the brown, and his hair changing into the dark purple. “I feel like when I’m like this. I feel like I can take on Grandma Tsunade and actually put her in the hospital the way I’ve seen it.” He said smiling kindly at her. Lily's eyes changed to red as she looked at him. Ichigo was now almost next to her his eyes red also. The Kyuubi within them told them to beware of him he wasn’t the same anymore.  
"Sesuke...you would never hurt Grandma. She's been there for all of us growing up...are you saying you would hurt the people you love?" she asked. "Don't talk to him anymore Lily....he's no longer.....The same person..." Ichigo said before doubling over in pain. Lily went to Ichigo's side. "I told you not to move....I need to heal you..." she said.  
“I pissed you off good and yes…half the stuff I said was a lie…but the others was true and I meant it. Like the part Lily coming over and I enjoyed her company. That was true. But the part about her hands touching me…I was in so much pain that I couldn’t feel anything but…pain. And no I wouldn’t hurt Grandma. That is like signing my death wish. I was just comparing on how great I feel and hurting the ones I love… there are only two people in my life that has actually been kind to me. Okay there is one since my father is now crossed off that list.” Sesuke said with a bit of edge in his voice.  
"You bastard!!" Ichigo snarled. Lily grabbed him and held him still. "Don't move..." she warned him. She then turned on Sesuke. "Why would you say such things Sesuke?!" she asked hurt. “Well one was to get him to fight me…” He said looking at Ichigo coldly before looking back at Lily changing his look back to the kind version.  
“Another because what Kabuto said about my father being the reason your father is dead, my mother is dead, Sakura leaving the village and your mother being in the hospital, seems a bit true because my father is always keeping something from me….like the eyes I found in the living room that disappeared and he can now see after he was blind that is just…yeah. But Lily I never meant for you to get caught up in this really.” He said before his eyes saddened. Lily stood there shell shocked.  
"The only thing...I see to be…logical...is that .....You’re a traitor......" Ichigo snapped. “I haven’t left the village so I’m not a traitor you stupid fox!” Sesuke snapped as the curse mark receded again. "You don't have to leave....to....be one...you're believing someone you don't know that tells you things....things that he must know since he was the one that is with Sakura...to begin with..." Ichigo said. He was losing his consciousness. “Yeah but think of it this way. I leave with this Kabuto guy. I find Sakura and well I could get even more answers about stuff from her and maybe I could even kill her in the process. So either way me agreeing with him could go both ways. Good or Bad. You choose how you look at it makes no difference to me.” Sesuke said crossing his arms. Ichigo growled. "Sakura is going to get killed by me!!! Screw your answers!!" he said before doubling over. Lily quickly helped him lay down on his back as she tried to heal him.  
"Shhh rest Ichigo......please." she said as he fell into a sleep like state. Hiru sat up and rubbed the back of her head. “Ow…ugh…huh.” She crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked over. “Great…I’ll just have to wait now…I can’t have them all three- all two of them causing me some trouble. Uchiha would be bad enough.” She said before crawling backwards. “Pfft like he alone could kill her.” Sesuke said turning a bit away from them. "Don't doubt his strength...." Lily said standing up as Ichigo was now asleep.  
"Ichigo trains everyday so that one day when he finds her he can kill her.....it's his nindo to get revenge..." she said looking at Ichigo before looking at Sesuke.  
“Atleast he has one…” he said before reaching up and holding his shoulder with the curse mark. “Atleast he can train everyday…I wasn’t never allowed to train unless adult supervision was there and I wasn’t suppose to be out past night…” he said turning his head away from her.  
"Sesuke..............your father wanted you home to be safe........Mom always said that Uncle Sasuke was overprotective of you......." she said  
“Do you think I wanted that?! Yes I learned a lot from my father but every time I came home late from the academy because I was training on my own he would get on to me. Like it was bad for me to do it and when he was gone on missions and I would train alone. Somehow he’ll find out and snap…I would look at your family. How Uncle Naruto would train with you and….Ichigo and your mother and then I would look at my family…I just…my father took on too much by himself and look where it’s got him. He’ll be lucky if he can pull off another Chidori without loosing an arm.” He said digging his fingers into his shoulder. "Sesuke.......our parents trained us because of what we are...." she said looking down placing a hand on her stomach.  
"We're not Jinchuriki.......we're not Bijuu...we're something totally different. Our training was not only so that we could learn jutsu but so that the Kyuubi doesn't control us...." she said. "It wasn't like what you must have imagined....training wasn't for fun...it was so that we could live to see the next day...." “…you shared it as a family…I trained with my father who was always in Anbu captain mode…some days it’ll be Kakashi-sensei…or just Shikamaru-sensei at the Academy……did you know he never talks about my mother…” He said turning to her. "Maybe...it's painful...to talk about someone that’s…passed...I know its hard to live with the fact that my father isn't walking through that door, that my mother doesn’t smile as often, how Ichigo ....." she said looking at him. "Always acts tough and tries to keep us together when really he's taking it worse then all of us....." she said turning back to Sesuke.  
“Maybe so…but you would think he would tell me what she was like and what I got from her besides a sealing jutsu.” He said looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact. "Well..." Lily said thinking for a moment. "Ah you could always ask mom!" she said with a smile. "Mom was around that time I think...so maybe she knows something so...so you don't have to go see this Kabuto person....you can ask my mom." she said. He stood there taking in what she said before his face twisted up and he clenched a fist. “Still doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t tell me anything!” He growled. Brilliant plan. Ignored. Lily stood there and sulked a bit. She couldn't think what to say now.  
“You should get him back to the village before I finish killing him.” Sesuke said turning away from her completely. "You’re seriously not leaving are you?" she asked taking a step forward. “What would you do if I did?” he asked putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll ...I'll......." Lily stuttered. "I'll tell the Anbu where you’re going!!" she yelled.  
“Let them come. I’ll just test them like I did your brother.” He said before chuckling a bit. "Sesuke please...don't...go." she said taking another step forward. “Lily…you’ve done enough…now go home…” He said starting to walk down the river opposite of the stone carvings. "SESUKE!!!" She yelled running to catch him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm begging you...." she said as tears rolled down her face. "Stay.....I'll help you get your answers here if you...just stay!!" she cried. He appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “…Thank you Lily…for being the only one who cared for me…I’m…sorry.” He said before releasing her and lightly hitting her in the back of the neck to knock her out. Lily's eyes widen as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground with a thud. "Sesu........ke...." she said as she blanked out. He watched her fall to the ground before his lip twitched.  
“I hated…to do that to you…but…” He said before bending over and picking her up and laying her next to Ichigo. “Whew…I thought you’d never lose those two.” Hiru said standing after landing on the ground behind him. He turned around as the curse mark crawled up his neck. “Whoa! Hold on there, I’m with Kabuto. I’m just here to take you to him nothing more.” She said holding her hands up in defense. “What if I wasn’t really going to him? Maybe I’m just leaving the Leaf Village to take a journey?” He asked glaring at her. “Hey I was just told to bring you to Kabuto when you were ready and leaving the village.” “So you are his henchman?” he asked as the curse mark retreated. “Mmm more like top assistant or um…delivery girl, nothing like a henchman.” She said holding her elbows. “And I’m to believe and trust you?” “You know for an Uchiha you ask a lot of questions. Which isn’t normal from what I’ve heard.” “Shutup you don’t know nothing about my family.” He said storming past her. “And you do? Last I heard you didn’t even know about your mother.” She said smirking. He stopped and looked back at her. “Fine take me to Kabuto unless you are lying to me, which ever.” He said before walking off. “Jerk much? My name is Hiru by the way.” “I don’t care.” He replied. 'Okay…he’s growing on me…this might be interesting.' She thought before licking her lips a bit before taking off after him.


	20. Chapter 20

Temari strolled passed her room for the billionth time. 'Hmm what to do till the kids get back?' She thought. "Maybe I should go see Sasuke and see how he's doing." she said walking towards his room. Temari opened the door with out knocking. He actually was in his room. "Well are you having as much fun as I am?" she asked leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms and smiling. “No.” he growled. “It was better when I was blind.” he continued. "Mmm well...I hear Tsunade could fix that." she said sticking her index finger up. “I was joking but I’d rather keep my eyes now thank you. What do you want?” He asked scratching the back of head. "What...can't I come in and chat with you. Or are we being anti social today?" she asked. “I’d rather chat with the wall but you’ll do better because you respond back.” He said giving her his playful smile. She eyed him a bit. "Hmph." she said before sliding into the room and shutting the door. "There's also some news that I need to tell you..." she said as she leaned against the now closed door. “It better be good news because my blood has already boiled over this week.” He said pulling the blankets off of him and throwing his feet over the side of the bed facing her. "Well.....it's hardly any good news around here anymore..." she said looking at him. "Seems that....." she paused for a moment trying to select her words carefully. "That...Suna.....is no longer there..." she said looking at the floor. “Let me guess. Sakura…Kabuto…both…remnants of Akatsuki taking revenge…anyways…if it is true, what do you plan on doing about it?” He asked with a calm expression. "What else is there to do......?" she asked looking up at him. "I'm going after her..." her expression changed to an emotionless state. "The only reason.......that I've seem to come up with is that Sakura was after me. It explains why she fought Naruto...why…she attacked my home...I don't even know if anyone survived....." she said. “Trust me…they did. Lily helped Sesuke out when he got the curse mark but you can’t go after her. Not alone at lease. It’s hard telling what Kabuto has been feeding her.” He said.  
"I just can't sit by and do nothing!" she yelled. "No matter what Kabuto has given her, three days ago she left with a message...to go to Suna and the answers would be there....I can't just sit by and wait for her to come to Konoha and attack. She might even go after the kids next." Temari said panicking a bit. She shook her head and lowered her head. "If....if I lose one more person close to me.....I just....." she said as teardrops fell to the floor. He looked down at the floor before standing and walking over to her hugging her with his good arm.  
“Temari…I know what it is like loosing those close to you…but going there because she told you too could be leading into a trap. It’s hard telling what awaits you there but…I know that whatever I say to you…you won’t listen because you’ve picked up some of Naruto’s habits over time…you’ll go no matter what so just think about the risks you could be taking if you go there.” Temari let out a sob as she thought of Ichigo and Lily and Naruto's last words.... "Aishiteru....Temari...." rang through her head. Temari buried her head into Sasuke's shoulder as she cried. "Naruto's....gone..." she sobbed. "He's never coming back...never coming back...." she cried breaking down for the first time. Sasuke just stared at the wall. He thought about the last time he saw Erika. '….what are we suppose to do…' He thought glaring as he listened to her cry. Temari silently moved away from Sasuke. "G-gomen...." she said tears still falling as she turned around to open the door and leave.  
“Temari…if I hear you’ve left the village. I’ll come after you and I won’t be in the best of mood.” He said smirking a bit. She smirked a bit. "Hmm I wonder...can a hawk fly when the wind is ahead of him?" she asked opening the door and walking out. She turned to look at him a minute. "Or will the wind help the hawk fly?" she contined turning and walking toward her room. “Let’s hope the wind helps the hawk because snakes don’t have the skill.” He joked catching the door with his foot. As Temari walked into her room, she rubbed her tears away. She found herself alone in her room once again. She looked at the clock. "Where's…?" she said. She knew the kids wouldn’t be late for a meal. Temari poked her head out of her room a bit looking down the hallway right to left.  
"Hmmm." she thought. "Something doesn't feel right..." she said leaving her room and walking down to a nurse's station. "Has Ino been by here?" she asked the nurse. “Ino left with Shizune earlier to go looking for you and Sesuke Uchiha. She isn’t due back for a bit.” The nurse said looking up at her. Temari bit her lower lip in thought. "You haven't seen my kids around have you?" she asked. “I haven’t seen Ichigo today and Lily was in but left shortly after Sesuke did.” She said slowly picking up the worry from Temari. "....hmm Tsunade will kill me if I’m not here by the time she arrives....." Temari said crossing her arms thinking. "Think you can cover for me so I can go look for them?" Temari asked smiling. “Uhh….umm…” the nurse said nervously. “What I’d say about you leaving?” Sasuke asked coldly walking up behind her. The nurse jumped a bit by the tone he gave Temari. "Hmm what was that can't hear anything but a bird squawking..." she teased turning around.  
"Lily was suppose to be back with Ichigo a while ago.....I'm worried." she said. "If i know Ichigo he went to the Valley of the End...but it still doesn’t explain why they haven’t shown up yet." she said. “Valley of the End…hey nurse...my son hasn’t returned yet from his…trip has he?” Sasuke asked tilting his head towards her. She jumped. “Uhh…no sir he hasn’t.” Sasuke looked back at Temari. “He’ll soon be mine…” Kabuto’s voice rang in his head. His face grew with slight fear as everything was making sense. Kabuto attacking Sesuke, diverging Tsunade away so Sakura could get to Temari, Later he left to get Tsunade who was helping Temari, Kabuto convinced his son to take the curse mark to step two; Ichigo at the Valley of the End; his son leaving after waking up from the curse mark transformation. Sesuke was just to be used to get rid of Ichigo and Lily while Sakura lured Temari to Suna and with him being in the hospital he couldn’t do anything but sit back and watch it all happened. It all came clear. “T-Temari…we have to get to the Valley of the End.” He said twitching slightly. Her eyes widen. "What...what....?" she asked not sure what he was thinking.  
“Sesuke received the curse mark three days ago, the day Sakura threw you through a wall. While Tsunade was out dealing with my son Sakura got in and attacked you. Later I went to go get Tsunade because the curse mark on Sesuke was different, while I was out…Kabuto convinced my son to take the mark to stage two. Now three days later, the curse mark has transformed and we receive the news about Suna being destroyed luring you away from the village but…I’m thinking that the reason they went after Sesuke was to distract Ichigo and Lily from you while you went to Suna and if so…They being at the Valley of the End…it’s hard telling what is going on.” He explained trying not letting his now built up anger leak. Temari froze. What Sasuke said was beginning to sink in. Temari shut her eyes trying to hold back her anger but it didn't help.  
"THAT BITCH!!!" she swore taking off for the entrance of the hospital. “Temari wait!...What is it with the Uzumakis always running off on me? …Nurse, have medics go to the Valley of the End.” Sasuke said before taking off after Temari.  
Temari bolted out of the entrance passing Tsunade as she went. "Temari?" she asked in disbelief. Temari ignored her as she raced toward the Valley of the End. Tsunade's anger began to bubble. "That’s it I am strapping her down just wait till she-" Sasuke ran past Tsunade with a very Not Happy look on his face while he growled something about Chidoring someone. "Sasuke......GET BACK HERE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" She yelled. Tsunade's face darkened. ".......oh yes how shall I do it.......oh I know......I'll anesthesia their asses so much they will be drooling out the side of the mouths HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tsunade said laughing at her ingenious plan. A passerby scooted away from her. Tsunade walked into the hospital with a giant grin on her face causing the staff to run and cower in fear.  
Sasuke finally caught up with Temari. He still wasn’t up to full strength and he knew that if he tried to do a Chidori it would either damage his arm beyond repair or kill him but he knew that he couldn’t let her go in to the Valley of the End alone not knowing what awaited there. "I swear....." Temari growled. "If she or that bastard has touched them I'm going to hunt them down!!" she said as she pulled out a scroll from her jacket pocket. She unsealed it and poof her giant battle fan appeared. She took her fan in her right hand and continued on.  
She reached the Valley first. As soon as she was into the clearing she paused waiting for Sasuke to catch up to her. Sasuke caught up with her. “I swear you say anything and I will add you to the list that I want to kill in secret.” He joked halfheartedly as he pulled out a scroll opening it and his katana appeared. "Hmph wouldn't be much of a list..." she said. Temari quickly scanned the area. "If they are here don't you think we'd see them by now?" she asked taking a few steps forward. “I’m going to ignore that first part…but yeah…I don’t like this…” he said slowly following her. Temari's keen eyes caught something out of the ordinary as she walked over to some trees. "Looks like someone fell out of this one....." she said circling the tree before walking back over to Sasuke. "No doubt someone was here recently....hmm we should split up." she suggested.  
“You just want me away from you because you think I’ll slow you down.” Sasuke said not looking at her with a bit of edge in his voice. He recognized the feeling in the air. He was just afraid to admit it that his son could’ve caused enough damaged to either one if he went into stage two. “…I’ll go this way…” He said walking off to their left. Temari shook her head and walked the other way. She stowed her fan behind her back as she began to search the area for anything out of the norm. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. “No other chakras besides Temari’s and…” he started looking down at the river. “Temari!” He yelled taking off down the side of the cliff. Temari spun around and took off after him. He leaped from the side of the wall landing to the dirt below taking off towards the two Uzumaki children who lay motionless on the ground.  
“They’re still alive!” he yelled back at her. Temari slid down the side and landed on her feet almost losing her balance, she then ran that slowly turned into a brisk walk that turned into a walk till she finally stopped when he said they were alive. She placed a hand over her heart and she tried to settle down her breathing. She finally got her second wind and walked over the where her children were. He was feeling Lily’s pulse at her neck.  
“She’s just unconscious and…” he looked over at Ichigo. “He is low on chakra and…Che…If I see that fucking son of mine I’m going to flame his ass till the day of my funeral…” He growled coldly. Temari knelt down next to Lily. "That’s fine and all but where is Sesuke?" Temari asked looking around. Sasuke stood up and looked around. Everything he feared up till now was coming true. He could probably guess where his son was at. His gaze stopped at the crater in the rock wall before walking over to it. He stabbed the ground with his katana and bent over picking up something. He turned and held it up to Temari. “…gone...” He said with a hint of sadness. Sesuke’s headband had a large cut acrossed it. Temari looked as Sasuke sadly. Temari had been there for him when Sesuke was little. She even considered Sesuke as one of her kids. Temari sighed a bit before looking at her children.  
"......let's just get these two home.....before we figure out what to do next..." she said sadly. Temari grabbed Lily and stood with her in her arms. She adjusted her a bit causing Lily to mumble something. "Sesuke........" Temari shook her head. "I'm so sorry Lily..."Temari said. Sasuke lowered his arm and gripped the headband tighter. “You know…this is the second time I’ve been here…they either ended the same or close to it…” he said before walking over to Ichigo sitting down next to him. He then slid him on his back and stood up. “If you think about it…it’s actually a third time I’ve been here.” He said looking up at the stone figures. Temari smiled sadly.  
"Fate seems to not favor us at all...." Temari said following Sasuke's gaze to the stone figures. "It began with them.....now it's up to this generation to try and break the cycle." she said. “Maybe so…or maybe when this place is finally destroyed the cycle would end and there wouldn’t be a need to have a land mark known as the Valley of the End…” He said walking off passed her. Temari smiled as she began to walk. "True...." she said as she caught up to him. “Tsunade’s going to kill us when we get back…” he said jumping up on a rock. "Maybe....until she finds out what happened we may be able to just slide on our deaths." she teased sending chakra to the soles of her feet and walking up the wall. “Yeah…or we could bribe her with something for about a week or two until she forgets about us leaving without a moment’s notice.” He said jumping up on a few other rocks before reaching the top. Temari sighed a bit.  
"What do you plan on bribing her with?" she asked reaching the top and walking towards the way they had come from. “Fine we could just ignore bribing and get killed.” He said following her. "If you’re going to bribe her you better get your wallet out." Temari said before they left the Valley of the End and made it back to the Village. “If I’m bribing then she can kill you first because I want to laugh at your punishment while my legs are being broken into tiny little pieces.” He said throwing her his plotting look. "Oh really I think it would be the man to go first before a beautiful woman..." she said sticking her tongue out teasing him. “Woman pfft I think you’ve been the fox lately and sneaking out. I just roam the hallways being a snake.” He said with his playful smile.  
"I went to check on my kids..." she growled. "And secondly nothing wrong being a fox...." she said eyeing him as they were reaching the hospital. “I wouldn’t know about being a fox. I change species regularly.” He joked. Temari laughed. "Well at least you started out as an animal..." she grinned. She paused at the entrance. "Well better start praying." she said as she entered. “I did start out as an animal but at least I didn’t change my sex half way through my life like Orochimaru…lets hope she beats us after your kids are out of our arms.” he said following her into the hospital.  
Temari blinked as several of the staff was a bit on the freaked out side. "What's going on?" she asked a nurse passing by. "It's Lady Tsunade...she's finally gone mad..." she said before scurrying away. Temari looked at Sasuke. "That...can't be good." she said. “No it can’t be…well Temari it has been nice knowing you.” He said with a bit scared expression. "You fool you’re the one going in first" she said moving behind him. “You know. I’ve always hated you…” he growled walking forward to the front desk. "You just say that cause you know I would have kicked your ass at the Kage Summit." she said moving behind him. “You were just jealous I had all the attention on me and not you.” He said in a playful way as they made it to the front desk.  
“Look…the nurse is gone…” he said pointing to the empty desk. "Jealous bahh-wait she's gone?" Temari said peaking around him to the empty chair. Temari sweat dropped. "Where's good help when you need it...." she said Sasuke grabbed a hold of the desk as he started to fall forwards. “I don’t know about you but…I can’t go long distances when I’m not at full strength.” 'Damn Kabuto…If I see his face again I’m going to rip his head off and beat him with it.' He thought starting to breathe heavy a little. "Well seems you two are back..." came a voice from behind Temari making her jump and hide behind Sasuke. "H-h-hey Tsunade..." she said looking over Sasuke to see her. Tsunade stood there arms crossed and a smile on her face. She blinked. "What happened to...." she said pointing to the kids. Sasuke lowered his head. “…Sesuke…” he said slowly pushing away from the desk. "Ah!" Tsunade said. Tsunade cleared her throat and ten staff members appeared next to her all shaking like a leaf.  
"Please put Lily and Ichigo in a bed next to their mother’s room." She told them. Temari gave Lily to a nurse who hurried to go put her in a room. Sasuke slid Ichigo off his back and leaning him to two nurses who followed the one with Lily. He then leaned against the desk again before coughing. "Aww are we feeling weak and sick are we?" Tsunade asked and looked at both of them. “If you want to kill someone kill me spare Temari…” Sasuke said wiping the blood from his mouth before it ran down his chin. "Very noble of you Uchiha but my wrath has no bounds." she said pulling out two needles. Temari's eyes widen. "Ooooh no you’re not sticking me with anything…" Temari said backing away only to bump into the desk. “W-what is in that…did Ino make it?” He asked sliding down the desk heading towards one of the hallways.  
"Oh no...this is my specialty..." she grinned. Temari tried to make a run for it but Tsunade caught her by her jacket. Tsunade quickly stuck the needle in Temari's butt. Temari instantly lost consciousness and Tsunade caught her before she fell forward. Two nurses were at Tsunade's side and took Temari from her. "Place her back in bed and strap her down." she told them as they left carrying Temari. Tsunade then turned on Sasuke and walked towards him. “….Don‘t…do it!” he yelled before his hand slipped off the desk and he fell to the ground and tried to scoot away from her. Tsunade caught him and stuck him in the shoulder. "Nighty night." she said. Another two nurses where there. "Take him and strap him in double restraints in his bed." She told them. They were about to grab Sasuke. "WAIT!" Tsunade said causing the nurses to flinch. Tsunade pulled out a marker and lifted up Sasuke's face. She then made little doodles all over his face. She put the cap back on the maker and smiled. "Okay he's all yours." she told the nurses as they grabbed Sasuke and quickly headed for his room.  
“My Lord, I brought you something.” Hiru said walking into a small clearing where Kabuto was waiting. “This should be good.” He said sarcastically. “I want my fucking answers.” Sesuke snapped walking up behind her. “This isn’t good…this is wonderful….kukuku.” he said smiling at them.  
Sakura sat in the Kazekage’s chair her patience wearing thin. "Hmmmm Tsunade......no...Temari would be able to sneak past her...." she fumed. "Where the hell is that bitch?!" Sakura yelled kicking the desk in front of her over. A snake crawled through the window with a scroll on it. Sakura blinked. "I hate it when he does that..." she muttered taking the scroll.  
‘Sesuke Uchiha is now in my possession he said he’s taken care of the young Uzumakis for the time being and Sasuke is still in the hospital as well as Temari. Need anything from that pathetic village let me know? –Kabuto’ Sakura growled. She threw the scroll to the floor. "Must I wait till that bitch dies of old age!!!" she yelled stomping off into another room.  
Sasuke tried to roll over in his bed but couldn’t. “What in the…world?” he asked trying to sit up. It was like he had a boulder sitting on him and his body felt like liquid. “I remember…Tsunade’s face…and that…needle…” he said trying to wiggle out of the restraints. “Uh…why does my shoulder hurt…what the hell did…she give me?” he asked slowly trying to wiggle his arm out.  
Ichigo sat on his bed fiddling with the blankets. He was the only one awake. He sighed. "That damn Sesuke......good riddance." he said  
Sesuke stood across from Kabuto who was staring at him with an evil grin. “So when do I get my answers?” Sesuke asked coldly. “In do time right now we will rest before we meet up with everyone else.” “If you are talking about Sakura Haruno I already know you work with her.” “Fine then…it will be a bit of a journey to meet up with her so we need to rest before we meet up with her.” “Pfft…like I’m going to fall asleep with you two around.” Sesuke said turning and walking off back into the woods.  
“Hiru…keep an eye on him. He might change his mind.” Kabuto said coldly to her. She nodded before slipping out after Sesuke.  
Ichigo sat there deep in thought. What was the truth and what was the lie? Ichigo couldn't believe what Sesuke said. It made him angry that Sesuke took advantage of his sister’s sweet nature and turned it into something horribly untrue. He gripped his fists and looked over to where Lily lay in bed. Sesuke had hurt Lily. He had attacked him and now he was gone. Ichigo made a silent vow as part of his nindo. That no matter what Sesuke would never lay a finger on Lily or even look at her. Ichigo slipped off of the bed and walked to the door. He needed some answers himself and he knew just the person to see about them. Ichigo walked into him mother’s room to find her attempting an escape. "Ah....oh...Ichigo it’s you." Temari said nervously. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked. "Uh well honey this is a new training exercise kind of like the Escape Jutsu." she lied. "Tsunade strapped you down huh..." he said teasing. "Sh-she did not." Temari said fidgeting a bit. "Mom will you tell me about Sesuke's mom?" he asked. Temari blinked surprised. "Wha-what ever for?" she asked. "Well what Sesuke said? It made me curious..." he lied. Temari sighed a bit.  
"Ichigo I don't think it’s my place to talk about Erika." she said. "Why the hell not!!" Ichigo demanded. "If you really want to know....I think the best person to talk to would be Sasuke..." she said with a sad smile. Ichigo eyed her. "You just want me to leave so you can escape..." he said crossing his arms. "I DO NOT!!!" Temari yelled slipping her arm out of a restraint.  
Sasuke wiggled a little bit out of the first restraint. “One more…to go.” He said finally getting his arms out before trying to reach the bottom one.  
"Just tell me!" Ichigo whined. "No and would you please help me...." Temari said as she was now stuck. Ichigo shook his head. "Not till you tell me..." he said stubbornly.  
"I swear when I get out of here I'm going to tan your ass black and blue!" Temari said trying to break free.  
“Why did she stick the buckles at the far side where I can’t reach….Oh I would so hurt her but that would really be the death of me…” Sasuke said struggling a bit before wiping some sweat from his face. “What the…” he asked looking at the black ink on his hand. An anger mark appeared on his forehead and pulsed. “….Che…old hag…” he mumbled before pulling a sheet up and wiping his face.  
"Tell me!" "No!" "Tell me!" "Noooo!" "Tell MEEE!!!!" "NOOO!!" They argued back and forth. Temari finally had gotten her other arm out of its restraint. "Yatta I di-!" she said before tipping over the edge of the bed and hanging there at an awkward position. "Great...." she mumbled. "TELL ME!!" Ichigo's voice rang.  
“Almost…got it!” Sasuke yelled as the first restraint snapped over the bed with a crack. He slid his feet up under the second one and crawled out of the bed before losing balance and hitting the floor. “Legs…still numb…” he said slowly pushing off the floor.  
"Come on Ichigo ....please just undo that last restraint." Temari pleaded. "Not till you answer me!!" he said. Temari muttered something under her breath. "Well then at least help me back on the bed!" she yelled failing her arms up in the air. ".....not till you tell me..." he said firmly. "Ooooh I swear mister I am going to ground you." Temari warned.  
Sasuke made it to the window and was about to open it when he noticed a tag with a small ball hanging from it. “Flash bomb…” he peered around the window to see that they surrounded it. “Can’t go through the window…” he said before turning to the door. “It’s hard telling what awaits me at the door.” He said glaring at it.  
Temari lay there helpless. "Ichigo please...." she asked. He shook his head. "Nope..." "Why you little-" Temari began cussing up a storm.  
Sasuke opened the door slowly looking out down the hallway. No one either way. “This may be a trap but…I can’t stay here…” he said before jolting down the hallway. He ran past Temari’s room before coming back to it and slowly opening the door. “Did someone get stuck?” he asked trying to hold back a cackle seeing her hanging over the edge of the bed. "Shut up!!" Temari yelled. Ichigo blinked. "Ah you'll tell me about Sesuke’s mom won't you...Uncle Sasuke?" he asked. "Don't answer him Sasuke!!!" Temari warned. Sasuke stared blankly. “I…” he said looking at the edge of the door before walking in and going over to the bed undoing a strap. He leaned back as it snapped over the bed with a crack. “No…” he said coldly standing up and heading towards the door. “Don’t go through the window…she has them tagged.” Temari landed on her knees and poked her head up. "Right..." she said standing.  
"Will one of you tell me about her or not!!!" Ichigo yelled. Temari walked over to him. "Alright time to get back in your room." she said pushing him out the door. "But I wanna know!!" Ichigo whined as Temari pushed him making skid marks on the floor. Temari got to the room and opened the door before hauling him in the room. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh...well mommy needs a mommy moment." she said with a grin. "A what?" Ichigo asked. Temari walked in and hoisted him up in his bed.  
"It’s a place where mommies go to get away from their kids and guess what the best part is...the kids don't know where mommy's going!" she said with a grin before leaving the room and shutting the door. "Whew!" she sighed leaning against the door for a moment. Sasuke left Temari’s room and headed to the front of the hospital.  
“Why does he want to know about Erika?” he growled quietly.  
"Well....now that they are in there time for a little R & R." she said sneaking towards the entrance. Sasuke peered around the corner to see if the nurse was sitting at the desk. “Where is everyone…” he said leaving the hallway and over to the front doors. He looked around the doors but couldn’t see anything. His Sharingan appeared and he looked around it again.  
“Did they think that the window would be my only way out?” He asked before opening the door slowly and slipping out. Temari walked around the corner surprised no one was around. "Did Sasuke lure them away?" she said. She shrugged and took off out the door. The fresh air was all that she needed to feel better but she had a plan that she needed to get done. So she walked off towards the house to get a few things.  
Sasuke walked through his front door and paused to hear the quietness. Once again he was at this house by himself. “I am getting really sick and tired of this.” He said walking into the house and past the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway as he looked to his right to see the living room and then he shifted his eyes to the left looking down the porch to the open door that led to Sesuke’s room. He then continued on straight past the living room heading to his own. “I hate this place…”  
Temari reached home and walked inside. "Uuhhh Lily ....Ichigo you two are in trouble for not cleaning!!!" she said shaking her fist in the air. The first thing Temari needed was a shower. After showering she walked over to her closet and got dressed. She tied her Suna head band around her neck and went to Naruto's side of the closet. She grabbed a few ninja tools and put them away in a pouch that she then strapped to her upper calf. She then went down the hall and opened a closet. She pulled out two giant scrolls and strapped them to her back. Temari then fixed her hair a bit and then walked out the door.  
"Better get going before Sasuke figures out what I'm doing." she said. She took an alternate route out of the village one that Anbu used. As soon as she was out of the village she broke into a run. 'Sorry Sasuke...but I just got to find out if.....' She shook her head at the thought as she continued south for her three day travel back to her home.  
Sasuke slid open his closet door and pulled out some ninja tools and a katana from the back. He grabbed a few scrolls from the shelf above and a cloak. He knew that if he was going to get Sesuke back he would need some help fighting off Kabuto but his fight with him would have to wait. He was going to have to travel fast and long before things got too crazy for the Fire Country. After he stuck on the cloak he paused and looked at the picture frames on the wall. Team Seven, his parents with him and Itachi, Erika and one of him and Sesuke, he knew that if the Uchihas were going to live on past him and his son, he needed to fight to protect it.  
“I’m sorry Erika…I broke one promise already…I’m going to break another…” He said before turning and leaving his room. He left his house and headed northwest towards the Land of Earth.


	21. Chapter 21

Three days later. Ichigo stormed by the nurses office. "Has anyone seen My MOTHER!!" he yelled at some nurses who scooted away from him. "DAHH!!" he growled punching the wall. "Mommy moment my ass she's been gone for days!!" he yelled. He stormed back to the room to find Lily finally awake. "Ichigo where's-" "Don't ask!!" he growled sitting on his bed. "But wha-" "Shut up Lily!!" he said turning away from her. "What is wrong with you?" she asked slipping off her bed and walking over to him. "Get away from me!" he warned her. "Ichigo don’t make me-" she tried to say only to be picked up by Ichigo who had slid off the bed grabbed her by the shirt and pushed her up against the wall. Ichigo's eyes blazed red as Lily's changed as well. "Look what fraternizing with that bastard has gotten you! He almost killed us and you’re worried about HIM!!" he snapped pushing her harder. Lily winced. "I told you to stay away...this is all your fault...Uzumakis and Uchihas should never be friends!!" he growled.  
Sasuke raised his hood up after getting a map from a vendor and looked up at the Mountains. He wasted three days making it to the Village Hidden in the Stones and he had yet three to four days to make it to the Land of Ice. He looked at the map. “I’m glad they add the Land of Ice on their maps or I would be walking into a frozen over hell.” He said looking at the line that led through the mountains and over a border to the Glacier Village. “I just hope Erik remembers me and doesn’t try to kill me this time.” He said folding the map. “Erik? You mean the Koorikage of the Village Hidden in the Glaciers?” A woman asked with long dark purple hair and light blue eyes.  
“Uh…yeah.” Sasuke said turning to her. “I could take you there so you won’t get lost. I’m from the Glacier Village and Erik is a close friend of mine.” She said smiling at him. “Thanks, I’m…Sasuke Uchiha.” He said looking down and whispering his name. “Oh! Erika’s lover! I’ve heard about you from Erik.” “You have?” “Yeah oh sorry I’m Elise.” She said holding a hand out to him. “Um, thanks Elise I would appreciate the help.” He said smiling at her and shaking her hand. “Anyone who was friends with Erika is a friend of mine so help is always granted.” She said smiling a smile much like Erika’s.  
Temari had reached the border that led to the Wind Country. She took in a deep breathe and closed her eyes. 'Home…' she thought with a small smile. Temari took a step on the sand covered ground then another. It had been ten years since she had last seen her home or walked the familiar terrain. She opened her eyes and began walking. Soon in a few hours the tall stone pillars that protected the village hidden in the sand would be within view. Soon she would know if Suna had really fallen and soon she would get her answers she so desperately needed.  
“So you are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the Fire Country?” Elise asked as they walked up the trail leading into the mountains. “Yeah so why are you here and not in the Glaciers?” Sasuke asked looking at her. “Work…my family is the top fishermen bidders between the Land of Earth and Ice so I came here to collect.” She said smiling at him. “I guess that explains it.” He said with a smirk. “Didn’t you have a son? Is he back at your village or what?” She asked. “Yeah he’s…the reason why I’m here to see the Koorikage. I was wondering if he would assist me on getting him back. An S-class criminal has actually…taken him from our village and I’ve tried fighting him before and well it landed me in the hospital up till recently.” 'Three days ago when I escaped...' Sasuke thought looking at his feet when explaining his situation. “Why go to the Glacier Village when you have me.” Elise said stopping him. Sasuke looked up at her. “What?” “Well I maybe a fisherman but I’m a close friend of Erik and plus…I’m not due back for a while anyways. I could go help you get your son back.” “You would do that for me?” “Certainly; Come on!” She said grabbing his arm and taking off back down the trail to the village.  
The hours seemed to fly by as Temari now spotted the two stone pillars just in the distance. She stopped for a minute. "Naruto......" she said looking down at the ground. She closed her eyes trying to remember that day when Naruto had came to her in her dreams. His words echoed in her mind. "Forgive me...Temari....I thought that if I stopped Sakura there she wouldn't...." "Naruto...what did you mean by that......" she said opening her eyes. She took in a deep breath and moved forward. As she finally reached the entrance to the Hidden Sand she felt a strange feeling. She shook it off as she walked through the path. When she finally got through she stared in horror at what awaited her.  
“So you don’t know where he is you just know where he left from.” Elise asked as they were running out of the village. “Yeah, there is this place that is between the Land of Fire and Sound, it’s called the Valley of the End and he was last seen there.” Sasuke explained to her. “No problem. We can find him in no time.” “What how…it will take at least three days to get back to the Hidden Leaf.” Sasuke said looking at her confused. “Don’t you know any summonings?” She asked him. “Yeah…” “What kind hopefully something that is useful.” “Hawks…” he said to her. She stopped and looked at him. “You mean you traveled here on foot when you can summon Hawks? Did you get hit in the head or something?” she asked him. He thought back to that shot Tsunade gave him. “No…I just like walking.” He said before biting his thumb and touching each finger tip before slamming his hand down on the ground and a large Hawk appeared. “That is a whole lot better. Now time would be cut in half.” She said with a sarcastic look. “Che just get on…” 'What is with these Glacier girls and their attitudes?' he thought getting on the large bird.  
Blood was everywhere. The ground, the walls of the buildings, everything had some sort of stained blood splatter on it. Yet no bodies where around. Temari covered her nose as the stench of something rotten had been here then moved. She cautioned herself before walking any further. She checked in a few buildings. No sign of life or any corpses. Temari's feeling resurfaced as she made her way to the Kazekage’s office. She walked up the stairs of the familiar building. Blood was almost on every wall as she walked up. She finally opened the office door and looked inside. She quickly jumped back as several kunai flew at her. Temari dodged to the left as the kunai stuck in the wall. Temari pulled out a kunai and inched back toward the door.  
"So sorry Temari....I thought you were a rat...." came a voice from inside. Temari glared as she moved to stand in the doorway again. Sakura sat there in Gaara's chair. "Well finally you show up..." Sakura said clapping her hands quite amused. Temari growled. "Oh right you came here for some answers..." Sakura said as if they were best friends of something. "......where are my brothers?" Temari asked calmly she needed to find out what Sakura had to offer first before charging in and attacking. Sakura smiled. "Oh...they were here....and there....and everywhere most of the buzzards scattered them around..." Sakura said in a somewhat distant tone. Temari's eyes widen. "If that’s your realization kicking in that’s a good sign." Sakura said. "You-" "Killed them? Yeah I did sorry but they were in the way......the villagers on the other hand Kabuto had the Sound Nin take care of. Didn't want survivors to go around telling everyone what we were up to." she said with a wink. Temari gripped the kunai tighter making her knuckles whiten. "Is there more questions or are you wanting to kill me now?" Sakura asked crossing her leg over the other and shaking her foot to some type of tune.  
“I’ve never seen so many trees in my life.” Elise said looking at the ground. “You probably never have seen real dirt before.” Sasuke growled. “Did I say something to upset you Uchiha?” Elise asked glaring up at him. Her tone with him was much like Erika’s. It made his skin crawl. “No…I’m just on edge because everything just seems like hell right now worse than what it was before.” He said looking over his shoulder at her. “Oh…well I’m sorry to hear that.” Elise said sadly. “It’s fine…we’re here.” He said as the bird dove to land in the Village. It landed in front of the hospital and he jumped off. “Stay here!” He yelled at Elise. “What do I look like a seat warmer?” she asked petting the bird. Sasuke ran in. “INO!” he yelled once inside. Ino turned around and looked at him. “Sasuke…where the hell have you been, is Temari with you?” she asked. “Temari…no I haven’t seen….her…wait she’s gone too?” He asked her. “Yeah…she has been missing as long as you have where have you been?” She asked again. “Really I don’t have time to explain anything. I’ll send word if I find her!” He yelled as he ran off down a hallway looking into room windows before stumbling on the one he was looking for. He opened the door quickly.  
“Lily, the last time you saw Sesuke which way was he heading?” he asked quickly. Lily turned her head slowly to look over at Sasuke. It looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Sesuke?" she repeated looking at Sasuke as if he wasn't there at all. "He went......went....." Tears began to form as she started to cry. Sasuke didn’t do so well with people who cried. “Lily…please…I’m going to bring him back…I need to know so I can find him…” He said kindly. ".....he said......Land....of Rivers..." Lily sobbed. “Thanks Lily…and Ichigo…I’ll answer any questions you have when we get back.” Sasuke said smiling before taking off back down the hallway. Ichigo blinked as he sat up. He glared at Lily who looked at him then turned her head away to cry some more.  
Sasuke ran past Ino who yelled something at him. He ran outside and got back on the Hawk. “What did you go in there for?” Elise asked him as the bird took off. “I needed to know which way Sesuke was heading but there is somewhere I need to go before that.” “We aren’t running errands here.” Elise growled. 'Alright she is starting to act like Erika…' he thought shaking his head. “We need to go to the country far South West.” He said as the bird rose over the Village heading in that direction. “What for what is in this country that you need to go do?” She asked leaning up to him. “I need to see if a friend is there…if so she might need our help but I don’t know if you’ll do any good.” Sasuke said looking back at her. She was glaring. “At least I don’t have a messed up arm…what is it paralyzed?” she snapped. “It’s broken…I have multiple pieces of bone fragments shattered through out it plus I use one of my most powerful jutsus with it so-.” “So you can’t use it no matter what…” “I can use it, it just hurts.” “…I can’t believe Erika fell in love with you…” She said leaning back. Sasuke growled as he rolled his eyes.  
Kabuto walked up the steps that led to the Kazekage’s office when he saw Temari. “…Looks like she beat us here.” He said as Hiru and Sesuke walked up behind him.  
"Why did you...kill Naruto...?" Temari asked. Sakura seemed to ponder that question for a moment. "I didn't kill him…" she sounded innocent. "Lying Bitch!!!" Temari swore. "Tsk tsk name calling will get you no where." Sakura said wagging a finger at her. Temari was losing her temper. "Actually it was Naruto who killed himself..." Sakura said. Temari stared at her. "I mean what idiot in their right mind kills their self trying to stop an opponent just not logic." Sakura said shaking her head. "Naruto wouldn't do that!!....." Temari yelled. "You’re the cause of all this your the reason everything has gone to hell!" Temari yelled slamming her fist into a wall. "On the contrary…" Sakura said standing up. "It was you and Erika who cause all this." she said. Temari stared at her with shock. Realization hit her. "Jealousy...is that what this is about?!" Temari roared. Sakura appeared in front of Temari so fast the Temari didn’t have a chance to blink. Sakura easily took Temari's kunai out of her hand and tossed it away from them. Temari began to back up as Sakura walked towards her. Temari backed into the wall as Sakura now stood in front of her. "I always wondered what Naruto saw in you." Sakura said taking her hand and touching Temari's face. Temari looked at her in shock almost fear. Sakura leaned closer to Temari. "What's it like to lose everything all at one time." Sakura whispered to her. "Your brothers, their wives, your people, your home, your boyfriend, soon your kids, your friends, and now your life..." she said. Temari was like a frighten rabbit, she couldn't move. Her mind was jumping from one thing to another. Sakura then did something no one expected. She leaned up and kissed Temari full on the lips. Temari state of shock was now beyond coherency. Sakura slipped her tongue in Temari's mouth. Temari tried to move but Sakura pinned her against the wall. Sakura then used her tongue to slip a pill in Temari's mouth. Temari tried desperately to move away but Sakura over powered her. The pill slid down Temari's throat and moved down to her stomach. Sakura then pulled back. "Say hi to Naruto for me...." she said letting Temari go as Temari began to feel ill to her stomach. Sakura then looked down the stairs to see Kabuto.  
"Well now that she is out of the way..." Sakura said as Temari fell to the floor immobilized. Temari could feel her body shutting down her heart which had been beating really fast began to slow. Her vision blurred. "Naruto....." she said before blacking out. “We should move from here. I’m sure that Tsunade has given the orders to come after Temari.” Kabuto said smiling. Sesuke let out a low growl as his eyes lay upon Sakura. “What’s wrong Sesuke-kun?” Hiru asked looking at him before she was hit through a wall. His eyes never left Sakura. Hiru crawled out of the wall. “Jeez what’s eating you?” she asked brushing dirt off of her. “It seems Temari isn’t the only one you’ve made mad.” Kabuto said looking back at Sesuke. Sesuke was now biting his tongue. He just wanted to hit her, Chidori her to the building across the clearing, fry her like a worm the day after it rains. He could feel the anger building up in side him. His glare lowered as his upper lip twitched with hatred. Sakura smiled. "Mmm the little Uchiha has come to play…" Sakura said. "Unfortunately little Sesuke there is nothing you can do....you don't want Kabuto to leave with all those answers you so desperately need" Sakura said to him in a childish voice.  
"Well...then with her gone now Sasuke is your problem Kabuto.....I have little foxes to go hunt now..." Sakura said with a smile before pooffing away. Sesuke’s anger dropped in a heartbeat. 'Lily…' He thought. “Well we could stay here or we could go find your father Sesuke-kun.” Kabuto said looking at him. 'Hmph…it seems he didn’t leave everything behind like his father did…must be his mother in him.' Kabuto thought pushing up his glasses.  
“Ooo Ooo Ooo!!! Pick me Pick me Pick me!!!” Hiru said jumping up and down acting like a two year old. 'I left her there…with her brother…just to get killed…I’ve…' he thought as his eyes shifted to Temari. “Ah shit!” he yelled before turning around and taking off down the steps. “Where does he think he is going?” Kabuto asked taking off after him followed by Hiru.  
The Hawk landed just outside of the stone walls of Suna. “Wow…you didn’t tell me it was going to be this hot here.” Elise said pulling her jacket off and throwing it down on the ground. Sasuke climbed off the hawk and ran through the stone walls. “Hey wait-!” “No! You stay there. I might be back!” He yelled before running into the village. “Well then what’s the point of me even coming along with you if you don’t want me to do anything but guard your bird.” Elise growled with a pouty face and crossed her arms. Sasuke stopped just inside the village just stunned at the damage.  
“What…for…why…” he asked. Sesuke turned a corner of a building and ran past Sasuke as he was heading for the exit. “Sesuke…?” Sasuke asked turning around to him. Sesuke stopped and looked back. “…you…I don’t have time to deal with you…” he snapped. “Sesuke do you know where Temari is…?” Sasuke asked. “…Kazekage’s office…dead.” Sesuke said before turning around facing the exit. “Where are you going Sesuke?” Sasuke asked taking a step closer to his son. “…Lily is in trouble…I got to get there before she does.” Sesuke said taking off running again. “…Sesuke! Take the Hawk! And tell Elise to come here!” Sasuke yelled just before his son was out of the walls.  
“Well well well…I didn’t have to come find you after all.” Kabuto said just as Sasuke turned around. Elise ran in and stopped behind Sasuke.  
“Was that your son…he looks just like you?” She asked with a smile. “Elise…there is a woman in the Kage’s building in the main office. Go tend to her.” Sasuke said coldly without looking at her. “Is this your new lover? She looks no different from the last. Is she expecting too?” Kabuto asked laughing. Hiru gave him a look like he was insane. Elise’s face snapped to an anger one. “WHO IS THAT LOSER?!!” She yelled. “That…is the man who help kill Erika and the one who took my son…now get going.” Sasuke said taking his cloak off and throwing it to the side. “Fine…” she growled taking off. “Hiru…go after Sesuke, he couldn’t have gotten far.” Kabuto whispered to her and she nodded. She took off past Sasuke and out of the Village. “Where did we leave off?” Kabuto asked smiling. “The part where I was about to kill you.” Sasuke growled.  
Temari opened her eyes but quickly shut them as a bright light blinded her. "Temari?" came a voice. Temari shielded her eyes before opening them. She stared in disbelief. The light had dimmed a bit so she could see. She lowered her arm. "Gaara?" she said. Gaara smiled warmly and walked over to his sister. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Temari thought for a moment but her memory was fuzzy. "I don't know...I can't remember…" she confessed. "Ah well." Gaara said taking his sisters hand. "Everyone's been waiting anyway Kankuro, Arisa, Matsuri and your niece Ceara." He said pulling her along as a green meadow area began to fill in the white area. Temari let Gaara drag her over to where the others sat. Matsuri waved with a huge smile on her face she was holding to what appeared to be a baby. Arisa was cuddling Kankuro who was grinning from ear to ear at Temari. Gaara then let go of Temari's hand offering her to sit with them. Temari smiled as she saw her family. Temari nearly fell back as her father, mother and uncle appeared behind Gaara who was now sitting down.  
"M-mom..." her voice cracked. Karura smiled warmly at her daughter. "My little Temari you've grown into a beautiful woman." she said. Temari blushed a bit. "What are you saying she's not just beautiful our daughter is a very talented Kunoichi of the Hidden Sand." her father said. Yashamaru her uncle nodded in agreement. Temari felt tears run down her face as she looked on at her family they were joking, laughing. Having a normal family outing is what she put it as.  
"Gaara exactly where is this place?" she asked him. Gaara seemed to not hear her so she voiced the question to Kankuro who was right next to her. He ignored her as well. Temari blinked what was going on. Then as if she was looking at her family through a glass mirror the image shattered into tiny pieces and Temari found herself falling into a black abyss.  
"Where........?" she asked feeling like she was very sleepy. "Temari!" came a voice that sounded distant. "Who's there?" she asked. "Temari!!" the voice said again a bit clearer. "I can't see you where are you?" she said. As she felt herself slowly land on her feet. As soon as she touched the ground red orange flames surrounded her. Temari looked all around. "Where is this place?" she asked. All that she saw was orange flames and a black above and below. "Orange and black....." she said. Then an image flashed through her head.  
"Naruto!!!!" she yelled. The flames disappeared and Temari found her self staring into the eyes of the man she loved. "Temari..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Temari buried her head into his chest as she began to cry. "Why...." she sobbed out. "Why would you leave me..." she cried. "Gomen my Hime. When I realized Sakura's intention was to kill you and everyone else I thought I could stop her." he confessed. "You left me......you said you'd never leave!!" she cried pulling on his Jonin vest. "Gomen Gomen Hime..." he said holding her tighter. "I loved you...why…tell me why…I had to fall for you...only to lose you…" she asked. "Hime......" he said pulling away and lifting her chin up so that he could gaze into her beautiful teal eyes. "I love you...For all the pain and suffering I have endured you were what took all those years and turned them to dust. You gave me a reason to feel human. You gave me a love I can never duplicate. You gave our children life, and we spent twelve years...twelve wonderful years raising them." he said. Temari let a sob escape her lips. "You have a duty now....to be there for our children. We promised each other that we would raise them to know they had parents that cared. Unlike our past we wanted not to make the same mistakes our parents’ did." he said. "Look at me...I can’t do this on my own...I need to be with you..." Temari said. Naruto smiled releasing her chin and placing his hand on her heart. "You do have me...right there....there and only there is where I'll be." he said with his silly grin. "Now Hime...it's time you went back..." he said. Temari was about to protest when he kissed her on the lips. It seemed like an eternity when the finally parted. "Do me a favor..." Naruto said fading away. "Tell Ichigo and Lily I love them..." he said. "Wait Naruto please don't leave me again." She cried reaching out to him only this time she caught nothing but air.  
Sasuke slammed up against the wall coughing up blood. “It seems you haven’t gained your full strength back. I guess my damaging three chambers of your heart really slowed you down. And that arm. Too many Chidoris or was it from the shockwave of the Kyuubi being set free?” Kabuto asked walking towards Sasuke picking up his katana before arriving over to him and jabbing Sasuke with it. Sasuke jumped with pain and bent over coughing up blood. “I’m ashamed of you Sasuke. I’d figure you would come at me this time with more hatred but I guess not.” Kabuto said before grabbing Sasuke’s neck and chakra formed around it. “This time it’s over.” “You…know…I’ve a-always…” He stopped to cough up blood. “H-hated you….b-but…over this…past f-few years…I’ve spent…with everyone…after leaving S-Sound….I’ve learned…to let…the hatred go…”  
“Kukuku…how touching but it won’t change you in the end!” Kabuto yelled as he clenched his hand tighter on Sasuke’s throat crushing some of it. Sasuke went to scream in pain but nothing came out. He couldn’t use Erika’s sealing jutsu because of his left hand being unable to move. Kabuto released him and walked backwards watching Sasuke fall to his knees before falling over pushing the katana farther through him. 'I can’t…even hit him…I would…use the Mangekyo Sharingan…but I…don’t know what abilities it…produces….Erika….' Sasuke thought before closing his eyes. “Pathetic.” Kabuto spat before walking past him and headed for the exit.  
Sasuke opened his eyes to see his mother’s smiling face. “Look honey, he’s waking up.” She said looking over at someone. Sasuke just blinked to see his mother. Itachi leaned over him. “That was some blow you took there Sasuke, you alright?” he asked with a worried but smiling face. Sasuke turned his head as someone walked up. His father had the same old serious look on his face. “It’s about time he was making us look bad…” he said before he went into a smirk. “Oh quit teasing him, he just woke up.” His mother said in defense. Sasuke sat up and looked around. Everyone was there. His entire clan was there talking amongst each other like he remembered they would when he was young. “Careful Sasuke, we don’t want you passing out again.” Itachi said poking him in the head. He rubbed it but was still confused. Where was he, an open field in the middle of nowhere? “Well come on little brother are you going to say hello or just stare at us like you’ve seen a ghost?” Itachi asked sitting down next to him. “W-what…am I suppose to say?” he asked still confused. “Anything sweetie...” His mother said sitting down next to him and hugging him.  
“Where am I?” he asked moving his head from each. It seemed like they didn’t hear him. “I think the fall must have hurt him. Some son of mine.” His father said with the same expression. “Fugaku please he is just stunned that’s all.” “But I asked on where we are at. What is this place?” he asked again but no answer. Itachi then said something to make them laugh but he didn’t hear it. “What…” Sasuke asked before his vision blurred and it seemed he passed out again. The air around him grew cold and the sound of Ice cracking could be heard. He blinked slowly before coming too. It was dark and cold but the ground underneath him was like a lake frozen over. He stood up and looked around. Black all around. “I give you two promises to do in life…one you break big time and the other…you were going to break. What kind of man does that to the person he loves?” Sasuke turned around to face Erika. “Is it…really you…Eri…?” he asked as a silent tear ran down his face. “Of course it’s me Uchiha. Who else gave you promises in life?” She asked with her sour look. He tackled her and held her close. “I’m sorry…I couldn’t be there to protect him…I broke it…and I was going to break the other one…” he said crying. “Sasuke…you still have a chance to save him…you just gave in too soon.” She said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. “You do know that…you can’t stay here…” she said softly. “I don’t want to go…I just got you back I can’t just give you up again…” “Sasuke…you have to set things straight with Sesuke. If not he will continue on following your past and that is one thing I hoped would never happen.” She said pulling away from him. “Erika please…I don’t want to leave you….I don’t want you to leave me again.” He said. “I love you Sasuke…I love Sesuke…tell him that for me…” she said before reaching up and kissing him. He pulled away slightly. “I love you too Erika…and I will…tell him the truth…” he said giving her his playful smile. “Thank You…” She said before the ice beneath them shattered and he fell through.  
Temari began to become aware of her surrounding. She was laying on something cold...possibly wet. Her eyes fluttered a bit. 'What happened?' She thought. She wanted to get up but her body felt numb. She whimpered a bit as she tried to will her body to move. Elise ran up the stairs after running around what seem like eternity to find the Kazekage building. “Hello…anyone here…” she yelled before reaching the top. “Oh my god!” she yelled running over to Temari. “Hey can you hear me?” Elise said feeling Temari’s pulse. Temari blinked. She moved her arms a bit and slowly began to push herself up. Her arms began to shake uncontrollably. As soon as she was a little ways up without warning she threw up. Elise jumped back in disgust. “Maybe you shouldn’t move…” Elise said staring at the puddle of puke now one the floor and trying to hold back her urge to do the same. Temari spit a few times before slowly getting up to her knees. "I'm okay.....really...." she said. She moved back to lean against the wall as she took in several deep breaths. "Wh-who are you?" Temari asked looking at Elise.  
“I’m Elise. I came here with Sasuke Uchiha to get his son back but he told me to come tend to you. Are you sure you are alright because on a personal level you don’t look all that alright.” Elise said with a worried look. "Sasuke....?" Temari said surprised. She tried to get up but her body was too weak to move. "We can't waste time here....Sakura is after the Leaf......" Temari said. “Okay…well Sesuke said something about saving a Lily from a…was it…oh yeah. A cherry loving whore who needs a Chidori shot up her ass…or something like that…but Sasuke is fighting this Loser guy and our ride out here was taken by Sesuke but I’m sure Sasuke can summon another hawk for us.” Elise said with small smile. "That's not a lot of time..." Temari said biting her thumb. She weaved hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground. "Summoning!" she shouted. In a puff of smoke a white one eyed weasel with a little vest and a giant scythe appeared.  
"Temari!!!! What the hell happened?!!" Kamatari exclaimed. "No time to explain I need you to get to the Leaf and warn Tsunade that Sakura is on her way as well as Sesuke Uchiha....tell her Sakura is after Lily and Ichigo." Temari said. Kamatari saluted her before pooffing away. Temari sighed as she finally got some strength in her legs as she slowly stood up. "If Sasuke is fighting Kabuto there’s no doubt he'll need back up. Why don't you head down there first I have to get something." Temari said. “Uh…right.” Elise said before taking off down the stairs. Temari walked back into the office and walked over to Gaara's chair. She then picked up the item she had seen at first before Sakura, the Kazekage’s hat. Temari closed her eyes as she slowly placed the hat on her head. "............for the wind that carries our people’s spark of hope.........." She said. Temari then pulled one of the scrolls on her back out and unsealed it. Her battle fan appeared in a poof of smoke. "Right....." She said leaving the office and running out the door.  
Sasuke opened his eyes to see nothing but sand. He shifted a bit and pushed himself up off the ground enough to rise to his knees. He tried to say something but his throat was crushed. 'Why do I have so much trouble fighting him? Is it because he is fused with Orochimaru…? Damnit!' He yelled in his head before buckling over forward coughing up blood and what appeared to be pieces of his throat. “Sasuke!” Elise yelled from down the street. 'Elise…where is Temari…is she alive or dead?' Sasuke thought looking up at her and glaring. “Whoa don’t give me that look…I just said your name…” She replied slowing down as she got closer to him. “Man what happened to you…where is that creepy guy?” She asked looking at the blade sticking out of his back. 'I should kill you Elise! Where is Temari!' He screamed in his head as she flicked the blade making him jump in pain. “Ooooo sorry I’d figure you would go numb by now.” She said kneeling down next to him and looking him in the face. 'Yeah get closer to the bird’s beak it might just snap! Stop touching it!' He yelled in his head as she placed a hand on his back next to the blade. “We should get this out of you quickly before you loose too much blood.” She said standing. 'Touch it I’ll kill you…what happened to the annoying girl on the way here….OW!! Stop it!' He kept screaming in his head as she started to wiggle it a bit.


	22. Chapter 22

Temari walked before looking around a bit as she could tell someone was watching her. Sasuke stood up before Elise could wiggle the blade around anymore. “Hey wait we need to-.” She started before he shoved her against the wall. He opened only his right eye. Tsukuyomi. He said as she gazed into his mangekyo sharingan. “Elise…stop touching the blade…it hurts…my throat was crushed…Where is Temari?” he asked to her. Elise stood there froze a bit before answering. “She…had to go get something…she didn’t say what…and I-I’m sorry…about the blade.” She replied. He closed his eyes and she gasped. He fell to the wall to her right sliding down it to the ground. 'I can’t stand long…one reason I wasn’t up to full health to begin with…and…n-now I’ve lost a lot of blood…again.' He thought before coughing up blood again. “We really should get out of here…” She mumbled not looking at him. 'We’ll…wait for Temari…' he thought resting his head against the wall as he gripped the handle to his Katana.  
Temari threw a few Kunai towards her left. "Come out of hiding you wannabe snake...." she said her cockiness returning. Sasuke tried to swallow but couldn’t. All he could do was cough and struggle to breathe. Elise looked down at him. “You aren’t looking so good…” She said before bending down to him. He shook his head no as his grip on the Katana tightened. “Here she said pulling out a bottle of water out of her pouch and handed it towards him. He opened an eye and looked at it before shaking his head no. “What do you want me to do then?” she asked getting even more worried. He stuck his hand up and tried to do a pointy-tail flapping before pointing to the center of the village. “Go find…Temari?” she asked slowly. He nodded shaking. “Alright I’ll go find her. Don’t move!” Elise said before taking off back down the street. 'Where am I going to go…with…a sword…in me…Elise?' He thought watching her running off.  
Temari was getting angry she knew that bastard was around watching, waiting. Elise ran through the streets again. “Temari!” She yelled. “Hey where are you?!” Kabuto stepped out from behind a building. "Seems Sakura's plan has failed you’re still alive." he said. Temari wheeled around her fan opening as she spun. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!!" she yelled as a giant wind blew past the many buildings crumbling them to dust as the attack aimed at Kabuto made its way toward him. "Until next time..." he said disappearing in a poof of smoke the attack missing him by a fraction of a second. "Damn..." Temari swore as she stowed her fan behind her back as she heard someone call her name. “Temari!” Elise yelled again. She looked up at all the buildings. “Great…I’m lost…I am never leaving the Land of Earth ever again.” She said sighing. Temari appeared behind Elise. "Yo...." she said blinking a bit. “GAHHHH!! Don’t do that!” Elise said jumping and turning to her. Temari eyed her. "What kind of reaction is that...." she joked. “A fisherman’s reaction now we have to get back to Sasuke…he isn’t doing so well!” Elise said with a scared worried look. Temari's eyes widen. "That no good dumb Uchiha bastard what's he gone and done this time lead the way..." Temari said “You’ll just have to see him…and I think it’s this way.” Elise said taking off in a direction. Temari followed her.  
“Sasuke!” Elise yelled at him once again as she ran down the street with Temari behind her. He was resting his forehead against the dull side of his katana as it sat stuck in the ground. He had his feet stretched out in front of him. Blood was dripping from his chin. He slowly turned his head and looked at them. 'Idiot…always…screaming… yelling…making…a fool…of her…self.' He thought with a half opened eye. Temari skidded to a halt. "Sasuke you idiot!" she said kneeling to his side. “He wouldn’t even take water.” Elise said standing behind Temari. 'I can’t drink water…' he thought glaring up at her. He grabbed the top of his katana and slowly used it to pull himself up using the wall as well to help him up. "Sasuke, you need to get healed...If you travel back to Konoha like that you'll only end up dead. And I'm not dragging your lazy ass back." Temari said standing. "The hospital here might have a few things that we can use now but you're gonna have to get checked out as soon as we get to a village with a medic...." Temari said. He shook his head in disagreement as he pulled the katana out of the ground and stumbled back a bit. He then slid across the wall towards Suna’s exit.  
“Sasuke you should listen to her.” Elise said walking along side him. He stopped and looked at her with his sharingan out glaring before he continued to walk. Elise froze. “Is…he always like that…when he gets injured?” Elise asked scared. "Pshaw.....He's like that twenty-four seven....." Temari said crossing her arms and following him. “He reeeeallly needs to do something about that.” Elise said following her. Sasuke stumbled out into the open desert before falling to his knees coughing. After wards he slammed his hand down on the sand and another giant Hawk appeared.  
“OOOHHH NOOO I’m not riding one of those again!” Elise said pointing at him. Sasuke just blinked before standing, wiping his hand off on the way up before holding it to Temari while giving her a playful smile. She eyed him a bit. "I'm telling you if you die I'm kicking you off this thing" She said taking his hand with a grin. He just smiled as he helped her up on it. He then turned to Elise and glared but holding his hand out to her. She sighed before taking it. He helped her up behind Temari before sliding his hand down the wing and it took off.  
“What the!” Elise yelled when it did. Temari turned her head slightly to Elise. "What never flew before?" she asked. “I’ve flown before…” She turned back and glared at Sasuke who was summoning another one. “…It was just with him.” She said as he crawled on to the other bird. In a matter of minutes, his bird caught up with theirs. "I sent Kamatari to inform Tsunade....He should be there in a few hours." Temari said to Sasuke. 'If Sakura is traveling at normal pace we could catch up to her....' Temari told herself. She growled. What Sakura did made her skin crawl.  
Sasuke just nodded to her. He just wanted to slip of his ride and fall to the ground. Being in the air didn’t help much. Gravity was pulling on him; it was like his blood was just pouring out of him with no end to it. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the Hawks back. 'I just…want to see…you again Erika…' he thought closing his eyes.  
Tsunade sat at her desk in the best mood Shizune had seen her in years. "Umm Lady Tsunade...may I ask why your so cheerful?" she asked. "Shizune why shouldn't I be full of joy and sunshine today after all we just possibly lost two people because they were stupid to go after Kabuto and Sakura and we all know the world is going to hell might as well be happy till the very end." She said pulling out a sake bottle.  
"AIIEEE L-lady Tsunade your drinking at this time of day?!" Shizune freaked. Tsunade opened the bottle and took a swig straight out of the bottle. "AHH...this is the life." She said. A tapping sound at the window made Shizune look up. "Thats!!" she exclaimed.  
Moriko knocked on the door that her mother said was Ichigo and Lily’s room. She had heard what happened by eavesdropping on her parents' conversations. She opened the door looking at the two flowers she had in her hand. “Sorry to bother but I heard what happened.” She said stepping into the room. Lily sat there in her bed she looked like she had frozen in time and not moved since. Tear stains covered her face as she stared at her hands. Ichigo sat up and looked toward the door. "....yeah so…" he said putting on his tough guy act. Moriko stared at the flowers. “I…just wanted to…see how you were doing…” She said walking over and placing the flowers in a chair. “I guess…I’ll come back later…maybe…” she said sadly going over to the door and opening it. She went to say something else but she just couldn’t get enough effort to say it. Her happy mood ended quickly. Ichigo blinked then stared at the flowers. "Hmph." he said before laying back down and turning to his side so that his back faced the door.  
Shizune quickly opened the window. Kamatari leaped through the window and landed on Tsunade's desk. He saluted her before speaking. "Lady Hokage! Temari has sent me to inform you that Haruno Sakura is on her way to the Leaf to destroy it and attack Lily and Ichigo." he said. Tsunade who was taking another swig spit her drink out all over the white weasel. "S-she's alive?" Tsunade asked frantically. "Yes ma'am she said to hurry and evacuate the Leaf along with the kids. She's probably on her way back now." He said glaring at her shaking his fur dry. "Shizune! Call in Shikamaru Nara along with Kakashi. Tell them to be in the council room immediately. We have no time to waste before Sakura arrives and also send for Neji Hyuuga." Tsunade said standing and leaving her office. "HAI M'Lady!" Shizune said running out after her. Kamatari then pooffed away but not before leaving a present for Tsunade on her desk.  
Shikamaru yawned. He laid on his bench staring at the clouds. He was beat. “Man…I hate doing work…but I hate planning other peoples work…what a drag…” he said before taking a drag off his cigarette and blowing the smoke out. He was done for the day, the week, and up until next month. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. “My vacation…starts…now…” he said. A Hawk flew by Shikamaru and landed on his side. "SQWACK!!!!" it cried as it dropped off a scroll and flew away to deliver the other two scrolls. Shikamaru growled as he grabbed the scroll and rolled over opening it. “Damn what a drag…welcome to vacation of hell Shika.” He said getting up and taking off towards the Hokage building. The hawk delivered the remaining scrolls to Kakashi and Neji before heading back.  
Tsunade sat in her chair in the council room waiting on everyone else. Shikamaru opened the door and letting it swing back hitting the wall. “This better be something worth me giving up a vacation day.” He snapped coldly at her as he stormed in. "Oh it is...in fact it’s the safety of both your wife and daughter that this matter concerns along with everyone in the village." she said as Neji and Kakashi arrived shortly after. Tsunade cleared her throat as they sat down in some chairs.  
"Sakura is on her way here...and she's after the Uzumaki kids...Unfortunately it also means that anyone in her way will be destroyed....There were in fact no survivors from Suna's fall.....Temari has sent word that Sakura has just left and is heading here we need to make arrangements for a full scale war if necessary." She said. Shikamaru slouched in his chair and he leaned his head back. “…war against Sakura…what troublesome…” he said before swinging forward into his thinking position. His face calmed but he still had an eyebrow twitching. 'If she is traveling on foot then we have some time before we could get the Village evacuated…but she would know where to evacuate them too unless….no if she where to destroy the ground then it would cave in on the underground tunnels. She knows we use the Hokage monument as a place to hide the villagers…and if we had them leave the Village that calls for a massacre…there is no where to place the villagers that doesn’t leave them open for an attack!' Shikamaru thought as his brain began to hurt.  
“Where do you plan on placing the villagers?” he asked looking up at Tsunade. She sighed a bit. "I've thought about this as well and you are right Sakura knows too much and could cause a massacre." She said turning her gaze to Kakashi. "Our only other option is to use Ichigo and Lily as bait to lure Sakura away from the village until we have evacuated everyone. SO....Kakashi…Team Five is going on a mission with Lily filling in for Sesuke." She said.  
"Nonsense!!" Neji objected. "Lily is not yet a Genin." he protested. Kakashi blinked. “She can’t fill in for Sesuke, you know the team tradition and plus Neji is right she isn’t a genin.” Kakashi said. “We have no other choice. Either they stay here and a massacre happens or they go and the village is saved. We can provide back up for them else where.” Shikamaru said in agreeing with Tsunade. Tsunade then crossed her arms. "This is a heavy risk I understand that....but if they leave now before Sakura arrives they may have a chance to survive. Temari is on Sakura's trail now as we speak. No doubt in my mind that she will slow Sakura down as much as she can…it's up to us to make sure that Sakura does not step foot in village." Tsunade said looking at the table.  
"Well if we plan on getting things under way there's no time to lose." Neji said standing. Tsunade nodded. "Hatake Kakashi you will take Team Five North towards Lightning country. I will send word to the Raikage. Your mission is to keep those children safe at all costs." She said standing as well. Kakashi stood and nodded before leaving. Shikamaru forced himself out of his chair like he was glued to it. “…I’ll get to work on a back up plan…” he mumbled following Kakashi out the door.  
The hawk that Sesuke was on landed in front of the hospital and pooffed when he jumped off of it running to the front doors. He barged in and took off down one of the hallways. “Sesuke?” Ino said shocked before throwing the papers in her arms down on the desk and taking off after him. “Lily! Lily where are you!!” he yelled looking through the door windows as he ran by with his sharingan exposed. Ichigo was picking his nose as he laid there. This was sooo boring. When exactly was his mother’s mommy moment over? Lily had actually moved and was lying on the bed facing the door. Her brain and body begged for sleep. Her eyes began to close. Sesuke ran past their door before coming back opening it. “Lily!” he yelled breathing heavy. Lily slowly looked up. Ichigo blinked. 'Wait that voice...' he thought sitting up and looking over at the door. Lily slowly sat up in shock. "Sesu.....ke......" she said. Ichigo growled and jumped off his bed landing in between Sesuke and Lily's bed.   
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo snarled his red eyes blazing. “I’m not here to kill you…I’m here to warn you about Sakura!” Sesuke growled as a new pinwheel formed in his eyes. Ino slowly crept up the hallway with a needle in hand. Tsunade’s specialty. "I don't care what you've came here to do!!!" He roared. "You’re a traitor!!" he yelled pointing at him. “Too bad I’m here so get over it!” Sesuke snapped hitting the door denting it. 'Keep him distracted Ichigo… ' Ino thought as she continued towards Sesuke. "That's it!!! I've had it with you bastard!!" Ichigo roared and charged him like a bull pushing Sesuke out the room and up against the wall. Sesuke kicked him off. “Just listen to me! There’s no time!” Sesuke yelled at him. Ino took this chance and ran tackling Sesuke to the floor stabbing him in the shoulder with the curse mark with the needle.  
“S...she’s…here…” he said before he passed out. Ino sighed before standing up. “That could’ve gotten messy.” She joked looking over at Ichigo. Ichigo growled and stormed off down the hall. Ino watched him go before turning back to Sesuke who by now had the curse mark half way across his face. She grew with shock. “This isn’t a normal curse mark…it wouldn’t do that on its own.” She said worried. She then looked inside the room. “Lily you need to go after your brother.” Lily was not in the room. The window appeared to be open as the curtains blew gently in the new breeze. “Lily?” She asked before her attention went back to Sesuke who was now rubbing his shoulder.  
“Damn…what you give me?” he asked before standing. “How is it that Tsunade’s shot worked on your father but not you?” She asked as she backed up away from him. “You are forgetting I’m half Uchiha…some things don’t work on me the same way they do to others.” He growled as his eyes went black and his skin color changed. “Don’t…get in my way Aunt Ino…this is something…I’ve got to fix.” He said before vanishing. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She then took off down the hallway after Ichigo.  
Sakura was having so much fun. She kicked Lily to the right as Lily stumbled left. Then Sakura kicked her to the left and Lily went right. Sakura continued this Soccer like attack for a while before finally Kicking Lily hard and sending her into a rock. Lily hit the rock with such force that she coughed up blood and then she fell to the ground like a rag doll. "You know I figured you were more like your mother....only getting her temper when you were fighting but now I see you got nothing from her at all." Sakura said shaking her head in disgust. "Your father and mother would be disappointed in you..." Sakura said walking over to Lily as she tried to get up. Sakura grabbed Lily by the hair and yanked her to stand. "I expected more from Naruto's offspring...even Sesuke is stronger than his father..." Sakura said. "Course soon he'll be fatherless like you are…oh but you do have your mom right?" Sakura asked her. "M-mom...." Lily's voice cracked.  
"Yeah your mommy...do you want to know where she is?" Sakura asked slamming Lily back into the wall grinding her into it. "Your Mommy abandoned you and your brother....turns out she doesn’t love you...never did really I mean that act was just too real but sooo fake..." Sakura said. "Noooo!" Lily groaned out. "Oh but she did abandon you.....She went to Suna to find me...Found out the I killed everyone in Suna…Then she took a Kunai and slit her wrist saying she lived a lie...." Sakura whispered. Lily began to cry. "No no no…" Lily repeated. Sakura let go of Lily only to punch her in the stomach. Lily coughed up more blood as Sakura kept punching her.  
Kakashi ran into the hospital just as Ino made it to the front desk. “Ino what is the matter you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said to her. “Sesuke was here, Lily’s gone and Ichigo ran off. I don’t know where they went.” She said to Kakashi frantically. Kakashi went into shock. “Sesuke was here? That can’t be good.” He said taking off back out the doors he just went through.  
Sesuke jumped down from the top of the rock and punched Sakura in face knocking her back a ways before he landed in front of Lily. “You…okay Lily?” He asked throwing up a stance to defend her. Lily fell to the ground with a thud. Sakura wiped the blood coming from her mouth. "Well Kakashi...here to spoil my fun..?" she asked. Kakashi landed next to Sesuke. “Sesuke get Lily out of here.” Kakashi said lifting his headband up to reveal his sharingan. “No.” Sesuke replied to him coldly. “Do it because it hasn’t official been announced that you are a traitor to the village so you are still under my command.” Kakashi said to him. “Che…fine.” Sesuke growled before turning around picking up Lily and jumping up on the rock taking off.  
“What is your purpose for this Sakura?” he asked her. "What is with all the questions today....I swear its getting more annoying than Ino-pig..." Sakura said shaking her head a bit. "Oh well...do forgive me Kakashi but I have another date to go to....you can stay here and have fun with this..." she said pulling out a new Icha Icha book that was never released. Sakura pooffed away. The book flew over Kakashi's head then exploded.  
Sesuke laid Lily down next to the base of a tree and lightly smacked her face. “Lily…Lily can you hear me?” He asked before he leaned in placing his ear next to her chest to hear her heart beat. “Come on Lily…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that…” Lily muttered something. “Lily…please…I was…I was being such a…duckass…I wasn’t thinking…I never really meant to hurt you or Ichigo…I wasn’t myself so please…please…” he said wiping some dirt from her cheek. "Sesu..........ke.............go..........." she said. Sakura stood behind the tree. Sakura then lifted the tree up out of the ground.  
"Hi" She said in a sing songy voice before tossing the tree at Sesuke. He looked at the tree coming at him in shock before his eyes shifted to Lily. He jammed his eyes shut right before the tree hit him.  
Sasuke sat up coughing up a storm as he covered his mouth with his hand and blood leaked through his fingers. “He’s getting worst Temari.” Elise said looking over at Sasuke. "I told him to stop back at that village we passed by but noooo he has to be all macho and deal with the pain." Temari said rolling her eyes. "I am telling you for the final time land the damn bird so we can have a medic look at you." Temari told him. He stopped long enough to shoot her a death glare before coughing again. His whole body ached and by now it was shaking uncontrollably. He just wanted to sleep but he knew that if he did it would be the last time. 'Come on Sasuke…you…fought Naruto…twice and…survived both times…you can’t even fight…Kabuto…to the…end without…complaining…' he thought before patting the bird a little bit and it started to slowly go down. “He’s taking your advice for a change.” Elise said. "Well of course he's listening to me....." Temari said crossing her arms as their ride followed Sasuke’s. "After all he knows that if he dies I'll leave him out for the foxes to munch on." Temari said laughing a bit. Sasuke’s bird landed and he rolled off just before it pooffed into a cloud of smoke. He laid there facing the sky before the girls’ bird nearly landed on him. 'Temari needs to learn how to control those things…' he thought before struggling to sit up. Elise slid down from the bird and stretched before scratching the inside of her thighs. “I hope these things don’t have disease.” She said glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes before falling over sideways holding the bloody hole in his stomach. Temari jumped off the bird and landed on her feet. Showoff. She then walked over to Sasuke.  
"Elise why don't you go find a Medic I'll stay here with bird brain and make sure he doesn’t keel over on us." Temari said with a smile. “Uh…right.” She said taking off towards the small village they past before landing. Sasuke tilted his head towards Temari to glare a little before looking at the patch of grass in front of him. 'Go ahead Temari…say all you want…it isn’t like I’m going to snap back…' he thought closing his eyes and coughing. "For once will you stop trying to be so tough and let people in dattebayo." she said crossing her arms. She smiled sadly. "That’s what Naruto told me to tell you..." she said looking up at the sky for a minute. He opened his eyes and stared at the grass before forcing himself up. He looked at her with a blank look before standing and giving her a small hug before he released her. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the bird. Temari blinked as he hugged her. "Uh hey!!.....Sasuke!!" she said being dragged by him. He crawled up on to the bird and held his hand out to her again. 'Come on Temari…I only did this so that Elise wouldn’t get caught up…in our war.' He thought with his innocent look. She eyed him a bit.  
"You better have a good explanation later for this..." she said taking his hand again. He shrugged a bit as he smiled helping her up. When she was situated the bird took off to the sky again.  
Sesuke wiped the blood from his mouth before holding a gash wound in his arm. “Che…” he said looking around for Sakura. Lily had landed a ways off lying on her stomach. She tried to open her eyes but her body felt so weak. “You call yourself an Uzumaki don't you?" came a voice in her head. 'Who's-?' Lily called out. “Tell me who you want to kill...” the voice said. 'I-I don't want to hurt any-.' “Then tell me this ...if that boy really means something to you why do you continue to let him get hurt...” the voice said. Lily opened her eyes. Her red eyes blazed with anger and hate. She slowly lifted herself on all fours before crying out in pain as the foxes cloak surrounded her much faster than before. “Show them Lily...show them our power!!” the voice yelled. Lily's whisker marks darkened, her nails grew out, and her teeth pointed out sharper. The first tail appeared then the second, then the third. Lily let out a painful yell as red and black Chakra exploded from around her creating a giant hole like dent in the ground. Sakura shielded her eyes as the dust began to settle.  
"Well looky what we have here..." Sakura said. Lily stood there on all fours she didn’t even look like herself. Sakura was now staring into the face of another four tailed transformation. Sesuke looked over at the four tails. “…Lily?” he mumbled. 'W-what happened to…her?' He thought paralyzed at it. He then had a hand over his mouth and Hiru’s face next to his. “That’s what you came back for…a monster…” she asked. He glared at her before biting her hand. “Hey now! The only who can bite here is me!” She said moving in front of him and shoved him against a tree. “Hiru get out of the-!” he said trying to look past her at Lily but was interrupted when she leaned in and kissed him. “H-Hiru…” he tried to say. He could feel his chakra being pulled from his body through his lips. The curse mark receded back to stage one before going down past the seal. He shoved her off before falling to the ground choking. “Hmph…I’ve wanted a taste of the curse mark’s power…” she said licking her lips before going over and kicking him in the side rolling him over. She plopped down next to him and held his arms down before kissing him again.  
'Wha...what's this feeling..?' Lily thought. "Lily?" 'Wait who called my name...' She said. The four tails scanned the area. 'Wait how am I looking outside...' Lily said in terror. That's when Lily saw it. 'Sesuke.....?' She said in disbelief as some chick was kissing him. 'Do you see what he has done to you......he'll never love you.....he found another mate…' the voice said. The four tails growled in anger. Sakura smirked. "Well seems her sight is now set on Hiru..." Sakura said disappearing.  
Hiru pulled away smiling as Sesuke began to cough “You know if you cough lying down with liquid in your throat you could choke and die.” She said before laughing. Sesuke tried to turn over but Hiru stuck her leg over him and was now sitting on him. “I bet you came here to get alone with that monster…too bad…the only thing you are getting alone with is your death!” she yelled before going back for another kiss. He turned his head towards the four tails avoiding it. “Lily! I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I promise you that this isn’t a lie but I like you in ret-!” Hiru cut him off with her kiss. The four tails roared causing a shock wave to fly towards them. It then charged them like a bull. Sesuke struggled to keep his eyes opened. He shifted them towards the four tails realized that it was coming after them. He tried to lift his arms trying to over power Hiru but she was stronger than she appeared. He shook his head free from Hiru’s and looked at the charging demon fox. “Lily! Stop!” he yelled as his sharingan formed. Hiru growled looking at the four tails. “I guess monsters want monsters.” Hiru said looking back at Sesuke who had a look of terror and sadness on his face as he looked over at the charging fox. '…Lily…' he thought as his face went to a blank expression. The four tails jumped up high and brought down a chakra like clawed arm down towards them. 'Please don't!!!' Lily cried but her body wasn't responding to her. Hiru tried to jump out of the way when Sesuke grabbed a hold of her.  
“You did this you are going down with me!” he snapped holding her as she tried to pull away. Hiru stopped and stared in shock at the four tails. “Lemme go!” She said starting to struggle more. “Che…” he said with a smile. A flash of something the same size as the four tails came out of no where and charged head first at the four tails. Lily was thrown back a ways and growled. There standing there was another four tails. “…what the?” Hiru asked looking at the two four tails. Sesuke breathed. He was holding his breath for some reason. He then tried to get up again but Hiru shoved him back down.  
“Since she’s occupied now…I can finished what I started.” She said licking her lips again. “Oh come on! You were nearly killed and you still want to steal my chakra you leech?!” Sesuke yelled in question. Hiru just smiled before taking her hand and jabbing her fingers into his shoulder with the curse mark. He winced in pain. “I told you I wanted a taste of its power.” “You’ll never get a taste of it!” he said reaching up with his free hand and stuck it on her throat. “Why do you care for her so much? You left them for Sound get over it!” Hiru yelled at him. “I care for her because she was there when no one else was and I’ll die to protect her for that reason!” he snapped at her.   
The two four tails began to circle each other. Animal instincts seemed to have taken over them. 'Ichigo!!' Lily cried out to him but he couldn't hear her thoughts. Ichigo's gaze then stopped on Sesuke. He roared out as he charged at them. Ichigo charged straight on and slashed at Hiru. Hiru being it by it went flying through a couple of trees splitting them on impact. Sesuke stared up at the damage as she went flying. He then turned his head and glared at the four tails who hit her. The curse mark rose only to mid neck pulsing in pain. Hiru taking most of his chakra he couldn’t go into stage two. He grabbed his shoulder and winced a bit but still glared at the demon fox before him The fox stared him down. Then it let out a giant roar. Sesuke stared up at it for once he was scared. 'If that is…Lily…then this must be-” “Che…stupid fox…why didn’t you let her kill me?” Sesuke growled looking at the smoking trees that Hiru went through. The fox then turned around and ran back towards Lily. It began to push her along as if to move her away from the area. Lily seemed to allow him to guide her away. Sesuke turned and watched them leave before falling back down on the ground looking up at the sky through the tree tops.


	23. Chapter 23

The hawk landed on top of the Hokage building and Sasuke looked back at Temari as if waiting for her to get off. Temari slid of the hawk and dusted herself off.  
"Right first things first you're going to the hospital." Temari said eyeing him giving him a stern mother type look. He smiled ignoring her words as he slid of the hawk and it pooffed away. He started walking towards the door that led to the offices while using his katana as a walking stick. She walked behind him arms crossed. "I mean it Erika would not forgive me if she found out I let you die." she said. He stopped and looked back at her with a look that meant business. 'I…have a promise to keep…I can’t keep it…if I’m lying in a hospital'. He thought before turning back around and continuing. Temari blinked as he stopped. She eyed him. "....okay fine don't listen to me but you’re the one who's gonna have hell every waking minute." she said continuing down the steps. He just smirked a bit before going down the steps. When they arrived at the Hokage’s office door he hit it with his katana in a knocking way before opening the door. He leaned against it as he entered. Temari leaned her head in. "Where's?" She said before Tsunade's desk came flying at the wall near the door. "WHO THE HELL PUT CRAP ON MY DESK!!!" she roared. Sasuke stared at Tsunade as the desk exploded into pieces. He then walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs slouching in it and coughing a bit. "YOU TWO!!!" she roared walking over to Sasuke and started to heal him. "I swear you two are giving me gray hairs!" She warned. Temari just smiled nervously. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and shook his head no. He came for another reason. He lifted up his katana and leaned it back on the top of the chair pointing it at Temari. Tsunade blinked.  
"I don't speak mute Uchiha..." Tsunade said looking from Temari back to him. He glared before sighing a bit as he rolled his eyes. How was he going to put this so they would understand him? He looked around before seeing the wall of photos Tsunade had hanging up in the room. He dropped his katana on the floor before reaching down to his leg pulling out a kunai and throwing it. The kunai landed next to the Uzumaki family photo knocking it crooked. Tsunade blinked for a moment. "...Lily and Ichigo? They are safely at the hospital....." she said looking to Temari. "No news of Sakura's where abouts?" she asked her. "Afraid not I'm having Kakashi take them and Moriko up north until we set our strategy in motion." she said. “I’m afraid that is too late Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi said walking in behind Temari with a grim look on his face. Sasuke sat up a bit tilting his head back to see Kakashi but immediately faced forward coughing again. Tsunade stared at him. "Don't tell me she got them..." she said horrified. "Kakashi where are they tell me!!" Temari said turning to him with a desperate look on her face.  
“I left Lily in Sesuke’s care last before Sakura took off giving me the slip. Ichigo ran from Ino at the hospital currently his where abouts are unknown but…I did at one point sense the Kyuubi’s chakra before it doubled. I then lost trace of it in the woods along with Sesuke.” He replied to them. Sasuke turned in the chair a bit when he heard his son’s name mentioned. Temari wasted no time bolting past him and out of the office down the streets and heading for the forest. Tsunade stared in disbelief. "Kakashi you fool!! Go after her and make sure those children are safe." She yelled. Kakashi sweat dropped before nodding and going after Temari. Sasuke grabbed his Katana off the floor and stood up. Since his son was in that tale of bad news he needed to go too. He then headed towards the door. "Stop right there Uchiha you are in no condition to fight let alone breathe. Sit down and get healed." Tsunade ordered him. He stopped, turned and gave her a large smile as he started to walk backwards. '…Sorry Tsunade but…I have a promise to keep…' he then turned and slipped out the door. Tsunade chuckled a bit. 'Be safe then...' she said. Temari had run around in the forest for over ten minutes.  
"LILY!!!! ICHIGO!!!!!!!" She hollered. Silence. Sesuke peered out from a tree and watched Temari run by. “They aren’t here!” he said standing up from a fallen tree. Temari skidded to a halt. She turned around. "Sesuke..." She said running over to him. She got down on her knees before pulling him into a hug. He blinked in confusion. “Um…this is…new…” he mumbled. She pulled back. "Do you know how worried we all were about you?" she asked scolding him. "Sasuke should be here any moment." she said letting go of him and standing. "Be a good boy and wait on him...I have two foxes to hunt." She said with her trademark smirk before taking off. “I’m not waiting on no one.” He said walking off opposite of her. While Kakashi followed Temari’s scent down on the ground Sasuke was once again on a hawk up in the sky. Temari was about to summon Kamatari for some air support when she sensed their chakra. She quickly took off in that direction. She ran through a bush and finally. "Lily...Ichigo..." she said out of breath as she saw her children. They laid there passed out. It seemed the four tails transformation had reversed. Temari ran to them. She knelt down to check their pulses. 'Still breathing…' She thought as she sighed with relief. Kakashi soon ran up behind Temari. “They are all right?” He asked. "Yes but let’s hurry and get them out of here..." She said lifting Ichigo onto her back. Kakashi nodded picking up Lily in his arms.  
“Did you see Sesuke anywhere? I can’t sense him anymore either Sasuke taught his son to hide his chakra well or…” Kakashi said trailing off. Temari looked at him before looking back at the direction she had last seen him. 'Sesuke...' she thought. ''I did see him.....what is it with Uchihas and listening?” She huffed. “If you remember correctly the Uchiha clan really didn’t bide by the village’s Hokage system so they really lacked listening to those outside of the clan. It is just in their blood.” Kakashi said looking at her.  
Sesuke walked amongst the trees slowly. “Why would I wait for him…he’s never really done anything in order for me to do so...Che.” he said glaring at the ground as he walked. “That is a good point you have there but I want to know is why on earth you came back for that little fox. I thought you were done with this village and the Uzumakis?” Kabuto asked leaning against a tree as Sesuke walked by. Sesuke jumped and threw up a stance. “You are going to fight me? I don’t see how when you don’t have any chakra to perform jutsus.” Kabuto said leaving the tree and facing Sesuke. Sesuke growled. 'He’s right. I don’t have enough chakra to pull of a Chidori let alone use the curse mark. But I don’t want to go back with him until I know that Lily will be safe from Sakura…' Sesuke thought as his eyes shifted to the direction the two demon foxes went in back to Kabuto who was grinning and chuckling. Sakura appeared next to Kabuto.  
"Seems we have a bit of a delay in our plans...wouldn't you agree..." she said with a smirk. “I do. With him getting in the way of dealing with the girl it comes to the conclusion that he must be dealt with. It is too bad that Hiru is gone, she almost had you but I guess that just means that I’ll have to do the job myself and trust me…it won’t be like the way Hiru tried.” Kabuto said taking his glasses off and sticking them in his pocket. “Now’s your chance Sakura, go finish what you started. I’ll occupy him.” Kabuto said glaring at Sesuke who was thinking on how he was going to survive this since he barely survived the last encounter to death. Sakura smirked before disappearing. Temari was just passing a tree when a boot to the face sent her flying back. She dropped Ichigo before she landed into a few trees. "Taking you two out will be easy..." Sakura said glaring. Kakashi stopped as he watched Temari get kicked. 'Sakura…' he thought to himself.  
Kabuto started walking towards Sesuke who was backing up in response. “I never thought I would see an Uchiha back down from a fight. If I remember correctly with your mother as well she never did either. Must have gotten that from your Uncle.” Kabuto said as he continued to walk towards him. “Che…” Sesuke said now up against a tree. 'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself. Kabuto then stopped when Sasuke fell from the sky landing in front of Sesuke and standing glaring his mangekyo sharingan at Kabuto. “Don’t you know how to die?” Kabuto growled returning with a glare. Sasuke didn’t respond to him, he just reached back and grabbed his son’s hand and pulled him in tighter. “What are you doing? I could’ve taken him all on my own!” Sesuke snapped at him. Sasuke ignored his son as Kabuto continued to walk. “HEY! You listening to me! I don’t need your help!” Sesuke yelled turning to leave when Sasuke tightened his grip on Sesuke’s hand. Sesuke just stared at his father’s back with anger. “Isn’t that sweet the fearful Sasuke Uchiha facing death in the face just to try one last attempt at reviving his clan. Well this is it! You both will die and then the Uchihas would only be a memory!” Kabuto yelled charging for him. Sesuke activated his sharingan to realize how low on chakra his father was.  
“Father what are you doing? He’s going to kill us both!” Sesuke yelled before once again trying to run away. Sasuke just yanked his son forward before tucking him under his arm as the Susanoo started to take form around them. Kabuto stood back to watch the jutsu take form the whole time Sasuke not taking his eyes off of Kabuto. 'This Kabuto…was what I was going to use to finish you off the first time…' Sasuke thought as the Susanoo stood completed over them.  
Sakura charged at Kakashi. "CHAAAA!!!" she yelled throwing her arm back as soon as she was in punching range she threw her fist at him. Kakashi jumped back and over to the side avoiding her. 'I can’t do much with Lily in my arms. He thought glancing down at the sleeping Uzumaki. Sakura charged again. Just as she was going to connect a punch at Kakashi a giant blast of wind pushed her back. "You’re dealing with me bitch..." Temari said breathing heavy and rubbing some blood away from her mouth. Sakura quickly weaved hand signs and a clone of her appeared. 'Shit!' Temari thought as the clone charged her while Sakura charged Kakashi again. Temari acted quick charging the clone before using her Wind Scythe Jutsu sending it dead on to the clone making it poof away. All Kakashi could do until he could put Lily down with out her getting in harms way was dodge. 'Sorry I’m not much help Temari.' He thought glaring at Sakura.  
Kabuto jumped back as the Susanoo expanded out. This Susanoo had six arms, each containing a weapon. “How…how is this possible; when did it evolve?!” Kabuto asked staring up at the arms. 'Is it because…he had his eyes transplanted? Does he have Itachi’s eyes now?' Kabuto asked himself looking at Sasuke. Once the Susanoo was completed the black Amaterasu flames shot out from the bottom surrounding Sasuke and his son. Sesuke just stared at the black flames before looking around at the massive jutsu his father had created while keeping watch of his father’s stamina decrease with every passing minute. 'If I get touched by those black flames or by anything attached to that I’m done for. I can’t fight him when he has that out.' Kabuto thought taking a defensive position behind a tree. Sasuke began to walk forward pulling Sesuke with him. One of the right hands began swing away at the trees knocking them completely out of the ground. Kabuto growled as he watched Sasuke walk towards him and the Susanoo causing tree damage. 'If I run into the village he will have to drop it or run out of stamina before reaching it. Hmph I am a whole lot quicker than you Sasuke.' Kabuto thought before taking off running towards the village. Sasuke closed his right eye and Amaterasu flames appeared on the tip of an arrow that the Susanoo was placing on the bow from one of the other arms. It then let it go sending the arrow flying landing it in front of Kabuto blocking his way to the village. The black flames then caught the trees on fire in a circle manner looping back to Sasuke. Kabuto was now trapped in a ring of black Amaterasu flames and Sasuke with the Susanoo. 'If I can avoid him long enough until he kills over then I might have a chance of killing him and that brat of his.' Kabuto thought smirking evilly.   
Temari jumped in the way as Sakura almost hit Kakashi. She blocked the punch with her fan. A sound of cracking wood was heard. "Kakashi...get....them out of here...." Temari growled as she pushed forward making Sakura step back. Sakura growled as she found herself dead locked with Temari. "You think running will…save them..." she growled pushing Temari back. "Why don't you just shut up...?” Temari growled pushing back. "Why won't you all just DIE?!!" Sakura yelled sending chakra to her fist causing Temari's closed fan to crack more. “We all are counting on you right now Temari!” Kakashi yelled as he shifted Lily under his right arm and darting over to where Ichigo laid picking him up under his left arm and dashing towards the village.  
Sesuke didn’t know how to react to this. His father let alone no one told him about this jutsu. He never read anything like it in ninja books or scrolls before. Sesuke then looked at his father’s hand that was on his shoulder. It was blood stained and was twitching uncontrollably. 'Just exactly happened to you while I was gone…' Sesuke thought looking up at his father before his attention was drawn to the black flames. They where catching the trees on fire on the inside of the circle roaring towards the center. Kabuto looked both ways as the flames where engulfing the trees. “Hmph this is why they made you an Anbu captain isn’t it. Just because not only did you survive fighting Naruto fourteen years ago but just the fact that you never gave in. I was wrong about you Sasuke.” Kabuto said staring at the expressionless look on Sasuke’s face. Sasuke just smiled.  
Temari finally was able to break away from Sakura. "This ends now!!" She said opening her fan she brought it down then up. The sky above them began to darken; lightning cracked everywhere. Temari held up her hand. 'This is my last resort attack...' she thought. "Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon!" She yelled as the skies returned to normal. Not two seconds later a Tornado began to form and head straight down at Sakura. "Damn what is this..." Sakura growled taking off but the giant Twister followed her. "Is it a chakra seeking attack?" Sakura panicked zigzagging through the trees. Temari kept her focus on the twister. She then smiled as the skies darkened again lighting striking down on the area Sakura was trying to escape in. Finally Temari heard a loud crash, a scream, and then the screaming sounded like it was inside the twister. "Alright..." Temari said opening her fan. She bite her thumb and spread it across her fan she then pulled her fan back. "Summoning: Blade Dance!!!!" she yelled as Kamatari appeared. "Right!" the weasel said before flying towards the twister in a cyclone like spin. The two wind jutsus collided making a loud booming sound. Moments later the jutsus disappeared and Temari watched as the debris from the Twister fall to the ground below. She wasted no time running over there. She looked where Sakura was and stood underneath her. She closed her fan and stuck it out a bit just as Sakura came crashing down upon it. Sakura coughed out blood as she hit her back off the fan. "That's for kissing me..." Temari growled. She then picked up the fan and swung Sakura off it making her slam into some trees. "And that's for killing Naruto!!!" she yelled. Sakura bounced off the trees and fell to the ground with a thud. Temari wasn't done yet. She jumped high in the air before holding her fan under her feet. Her fan hit Sakura in the stomach before Temari landed on the top of the fan putting her weight into the attack. She jumped off quickly as Sakura lay there blood pouring out her mouth. "And that's for hurting my kids..." she spat out.  
Sasuke began to walk forward again walking straight towards Kabuto as the flames where close to the center of the circle. “Hmph…did your father ever tell you he was the reason why your mother was killed twelve years ago?” Kabuto asked acting not worried about the current situation. Sasuke’s smile opened up to show some teeth. Sesuke froze but still walked under his father’s arm. ‘He was…?’ he thought. “Because of him your uncle, your mother’s brother, came and tried to kill him but dragged her in the middle of the battle just to have her killed and the only reason why he kept you was just because of your eyes.” Kabuto continued as they got closer and the flames drew in more. Sesuke thought back to the eyes in the living room that disappeared. ‘Why would he…do that to mother?’ Sesuke thought. “It also appears he never told you about the other sharingan, the mangekyo sharingan.” Kabuto said backing up a bit. Sesuke covered his right eye with a hand. ‘Another…Sharingan?’ he thought confused. “That is how he is able to produce such a massive jutsu. Susanoo is what this is called.” Kabuto said before Sasuke stopped and dropped his arm from Sesuke’s shoulder making him jump. Sasuke brought his hands up and did the hand seals for Erika’s sealing jutsu. “Hmph not that pathetic jutsu again….how many times are you going to try to hit me with-?” Kabuto said before he was interrupted with a Chidori sharp spear through the chest flattening out across his back. The Chidori spear then shortened pulling Kabuto over to Sasuke through the Susanoo defense and up in his face. Sasuke then grabbed Kabuto’s throat and squeezed. “I thought your arm was broken…” Kabuto thought as blood started to leak from his mouth. “…Never…underestimate…a….Uchiha…” Sasuke said as blood leaked from his mouth as well. “It…seems like…you are at your final limit…Sasuke…Uchi-What?!” Kabuto tried to say before he looked down to see Sesuke’s hands on his arm.  
“No one…calls my mother’s jutsu…Pathetic.” Sesuke growled. “Hmph…you are…helping…the one man who has lied to…you your entire-?” Sasuke squeezed his throat a bit more cracking bones it. “That…is for...infecting…my son…with a curse…mark…” Sasuke said before the sharp spear turned into a regular Chidori. “This…is…for turning…him…against…me.” Sasuke continued as he slowly pushed the Chidori through Kabuto making him scream in pain. “…this…is for…underestimating…the…Uchiha Clan.” Sasuke said as the Chidori pushed through Kabuto’s back and a light blue light flashed under Sasuke’s hand as it was around Kabuto’s neck. Sesuke then did the same to Kabuto’s arm with the sealing jutsu before Sasuke let go of Kabuto having him hit the ground with a thud.  
Temari began to wobble a bit. Her vision blurred. Her fan she was leaning on snapped in half causing her to fall to the ground. "I....did it....Naruto..." she said before blacking out.  
The Susanoo disappeared and Sasuke turned around extinguishing the black flames before he wrapped an arm around Sesuke and pulled him in hugging him tight. “…Don’t…ever…do…that again…I…can’t…handle…loosing you…too.” Sasuke said before letting him go and started to walk towards the village but ending up loosing his balance and falling over. “Father!” Sesuke yelled running over to him, rolling him over. Sesuke watched as Sasuke’s sharingan faded out into his regular black eyes. “…Please…don’t…go…I’m sorry.” Sesuke mumbled. Sasuke just gave him his playful smile before reaching up and poked him in the forehead as he closed his eyes.  
Kakashi arrived at the hospital just as Ino was running out. “Kakashi are those-?” “Hurry, get them some medical treatment. I have to get back to Temari.” He said as Ino took Lily and then sat Ichigo on the steps of the Hospital. “Right I will also set an Intensive Care room for her as well. Oh any word on Sasuke or Sesuke?” Ino asked but it was too late, Kakashi had fled before hearing the rest. She then sighed before turning and running back into the hospital yelling for some assistance.  
Tsunade was staring out the window. "Was it right of me to send those two to their possible deaths..." she mumbled lowering her eyes a bit. "Lady Tsunade!!" Shizune yelled running into the room. "Eh Shizune what-" Tsunade started to say. "Both Lily and Ichigo are safe and in the hospital!!" she said quickly smiling. "Temari? Sasuke and Sesuke ?" she asked. "No word on them yet M’Lady." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded. "Let's go..." Tsunade said as the left for the hospital.  
Kakashi soon made it back to where he left Temari before looking around and before he sensed her. He ran off towards the direction before finally finding her. He bent down some and lifted her up a bit shaking her some. “Temari! Hang in there.” He said lifting her up into his arms and taking off once again towards the village. Tsunade arrived at the hospital. "Where's Ino! INO!!" she yelled walking down some hallways to find her. Ino darted out of an IC room turning a corner before running into Tsunade. Ino bounced back grabbing her nose. “Uhh…DAHH!! Lady Tsunade I am so sorry!!” She yelled frantic. "Never mind me how are Ichigo and Lily?!!" she said in a sort of pissed off tone. “They have passed out with severe burns that seem to be already healing quickly. Lily has a few minor sprains and cuts but they both are not life threatening.” Ino said. Tsunade sighed with relief. "That is so good to hear..." she said “It is…” Ino replied looking at the floor with a smile. Kakashi barged through the front door of the hospital again this time with Temari in his arms. “Ino!” He yelled. Ino then looked up and took off down the hallway. Two medical ninja’s came from one of the hallways with a stretcher for Temari to be placed on. Tsunade followed Ino. "Alright let’s get to work people! Move it move it move it!!" Tsunade told them. She then turned to Kakashi. "Sakura..?" she asked. Kakashi laid Temari on the stretcher and watched as the medical Nin and Ino took off for the IC room. “Dead.” He said coldly. Tsunade looked down. "Sasuke and Sesuke?" she asked. “I haven’t seen them and I didn’t sense them in the forest but I will send my hounds out to look for them.” He said looking at her.  
"Alright meanwhile I'm going to go help Temari..." She said heading in the direction they took Temari. Kakashi nodded before leaving the hospital again. For what seemed an eternity, Sesuke sat there next to his father hugging his knees and resting his forehead on them until he heard dogs barking and howling. “Sasuke!” Kakashi yelled from a little ways off. Sesuke rose his head in looked in the direction before a dog barked in a different tone and then Kakashi came through some tall bushes.  
…Kakashi-sensei.” Sesuke said turning to him in relief. Kakashi ran over and knelt down beside Sasuke trying to feel his pulse in his neck but couldn’t find it. He then lowered his head near Sasuke’s chest to hear a slight heartbeat. “Is he going to be alright?” Sesuke asked as his voice was on the verge of cracking. “He will be once we get him to Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi said lifting up Sasuke’s arm, standing and pulling it over his shoulder. “Let’s hurry.” Kakashi said before taking off towards the village once more. Sesuke stood up, looked over at the dead Kabuto before taking off following Kakashi. They soon arrived back at the village and at the hospital. Kakashi barged in again. “Lady Tsunade!” he yelled lifting Sasuke up a bit as Sesuke followed him through the doors. A nurse looked up. Tsunade poked her head out from a room. "I need a stretcher!!" she called out as two medical ninja came out with one. Tsunade helped place Sasuke on the stretcher. "Let's move people!!" she ordered as they ran down the hall. “You should get looked at too.” Kakashi looked down at Sesuke who watched them take his father away. “I’m fine…” he said quietly. “You’ll feel a whole lot better afterwards.” Kakashi said smiling a bit as he sang it a bit.  
“I’ll be alright…” Sesuke replied the same was as before. Kakashi patted Sesuke on the shoulder with the curse mark rather hard. Sesuke just winced a bit before reaching up and grabbing his shoulder. “Hey that hurts!” Sesuke snapped glaring up at Kakashi. “Nurse you can take him as well.” Kakashi said as a nurse came up behind Sesuke and stuck a needle in his arm. “What wait…don’t…” he tried to say before falling over. The nurse caught him and took him down the hallway. “See you soon everyone…good job.” Kakashi said before leaving the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Three days later:

Ichigo sat up in bed. He stared at his hands for the longest time. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Sakura was dead. But he didn't kill her. He felt weak and felt that his nindo was broken. Ichigo opened his eyes and got up out of bed. He walked across the room and stared out the window. "What...am I suppose to do now..." he asked to himself.  
Sesuke stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He shifted to the Anbu standing in front of the door blocking it. Ever since he woke up earlier they have been there not moving or saying anything. He still hadn’t got his answers about anything. His mind would wonder about the last few things Kabuto said before his shoulder would hurt. It was hurting a lot more since Hiru nearly wiped him completely clean of chakra. He still had the feeling of water at the back of his throat making him cough when he thought about it. He rolled over facing his window. ‘It’s going to be awhile before father will be awake again…what now?’ he thought closing his eyes.  
Ichigo blinked and turned around as he heard Lily waking up. "YATTA!! Lily you’re finally awake!!" he said grinning and walking over to the bed. Lily slowly sat up. Her head was killing her. "Ichigo...where?" Lily asked looking around. "Hospital..." he said sitting on her bed. "Uh...Sakura is..." Lily said remembering what had happen. "Dead..." Ichigo said. Lily blinked and looked at him. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah she's dead.....mom did it...." Ichigo said his voice trailing off. "Mom....oh my god MOM where is she?" Lily asked in a panicked voice. "ICU....She's recovering...Grandma found traces of a deadly poison in her system so mom won't be able to leave for a while..." he told her. Lily nodded. "Wait...where's Sesuke?" she asked him. "Pshaw....you don't need to know where he is..." Ichigo fumed looking away. Lily's face brightened. 'Sesuke is okay...' she thought.  
Sesuke jolted to a sitting position clenching his shoulder tightly. It was beginning to hurt even more. “Ahhh....” he said jamming his eyes close. “Hey are you alright?” The Anbu asked walking over to the bed. “N-no…my shoulder hurts really bad…” Sesuke said. “Let me see.” The Anbu said peering in. Sesuke lowered his hand and turned so the Anbu could see. He then gasped before running to the door opening it. “We need a medic!” he yelled. Sesuke looked at his hand as it was bleeding. “What….what is goin-?” He tried to say before his shoulder shot up in excruciating pain. Ino ran into the room and over to Sesuke. “What’s the matter?” She asked turning her head to the Anbu. “I think his curse mark is something totally different.” He said to her. “Huh…” She asked before looking at Sesuke’s shoulder. A baby white snake’s head was sticking out of the curse mark biting the skin trying to get free. “What…in the world?” Ino asked. “Let me go get Lady Tsunade. Keep an eye on that!” Ino yelled running out of the room.  
"Absolutely not!!" Ichigo said standing up and shaking his head. "Please Ichi...for your baby sister?" she pleaded. Ichigo sighed. He was a softie after all. "Alright fine I'll take you to go see...Sesuke..." He spat the last word out like it was poison. Ichigo moved over next to Lily and she hopped up and jumped on his back. He almost tipped over but managed to catch his balance. He then ousted her up a bit and then carried her over to the door. Unlike Sesuke who was being guarded by Anbu, Ichigo just had to sneak past Ino or the nurse that ran this floor. He opened the door. He peered down the hall left and right before making a mad dash out the door and down the hall to where Sesuke was. Ino ran down the hallway followed by Tsunade back into Sesuke’s room. The door closed before a… “THAT DAMN SNAKE WANNABE!!! USING HIM AS A HOST!!!” Tsunade’s voice echoed in the hallway. Tsunade went to pull the baby snake out but hit hissed at her. She drew her hand back and made a fist. “I…can’t wait….for these…THINGS TO STOP SHOWING UP!!” She snapped reaching in and grabbing the snake by the head pulling it out. Sesuke screamed in pain as the snake was ripped out and the curse mark twisted away fading leaving a hole where the snake was staying. “I was wondering on why the curse mark didn’t disappear after Kabuto’s death.” Ino said watching the snake curl around Tsunade’s wrist hissing at her.  
“I knew it was different from his father’s but I didn’t think that Kabuto would go this far as using him as a host.” Tsunade said trying to keep it from wrapping it around her arm. Sesuke looked up at Tsunade before screaming. “T-t-that was in me!! WHAT THE HELL!!!” he yelled pointing at it. Ichigo paused as he heard yelling coming from Sesuke's room. "Well time to go..." he said turning around and heading back toward their room. "ICHIGO!!!" Lily whined. The door opened and Tsunade walked out holding the snake away from her watching it squirm and twist and coil around her wrist. “Damn that Orochimaru...starting this whole snake regeneration process. I hope he is burning in hell where ever he is. INO! Take care of that wound and make sure that there isn’t any more. I don’t want twins or more!!” Tsunade yelled back walking down the hallway scaring a few nurses who saw the baby snake. “Yes Lady Tsunade!” Ino said from inside the room. "Ichigo....go back!!" Lily whined but Ichigo walked past their room and to the stairs.  
"Wait our room was back that way..." she pointed. "Were not going there..." he said walking up the stairs. "Where..?" she asked him. "Don't you wanna see mom?" he asked. Lily looked down. The words Sakura had said to her about her mother rang in her head. Lily nodded a bit.  
“What is she going to do with it?” Sesuke asked as he looked at the wall while Ino was healing his shoulder. “Probably kill it.” “SHE CAN’T!!” he yelled turning away from her. “That thing has lived in you for a month or so and you want to keep it…It is hard telling what Kabuto’s intentions were by doing that.” “Yeah I know but still…it was my shoulder it lived in so…I think I have the right to choose what happens to it.” Sesuke said looking down at the floor. Ino growled before shoving him down on the bed. “Your father will have a say in it as well so don’t worry about it.” Ino said before heading to the door. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.” She said to the Anbu before leaving. The Anbu nodded before resuming his position in front of the door.  
Ichigo was about half way up the stairs when. "Ichigo? Lily?" Shizune said from the top of the stairs. Shit Busted. Ichigo turned around and headed back down the stairs. Shizune giggled a bit. "Those two....just like their parents." she said walking down the stairs as well.  
“Do you sleep standing up?” Sesuke asked trying to make conversation with the Anbu who was being quiet. “I saw my father do it once…until I broke something and he jolted awake…What is it like being an Anbu?” Sesuke continued to ask just to get silence in return. “Do you get to do a lot of cool stuff like my father?” Sesuke asked. “I know you talk…you just screamed down the hallway…” Sesuke huffed before sitting indian style and resting an elbow on a knee looking out the window. “I never realized…how boring being an Anbu can be…” Sesuke replied closing his eyes. Sesuke's window cracked open a bit. "Pssst!" said a voice. Sesuke opened an eye and looked at the window. "Pssst!!" the voice said again. Sesuke peered over his shoulder at the Anbu then back over at the window. “Hey mister…Anbu guy…my shoulder hurts again…do you think you can go get Aunt Ino for me…so she…can check it…out?” Sesuke asked acting like he was in pain. The Anbu looked at him before Sesuke leaned forward clenching his shoulder and screaming in pain. “Uh Hold on!” The Anbu said before opening the door and running down the hallway. “Bingo.” He said getting up out of the bed and going over to the window.  
“What?!” he yelled sliding the window open. Lily popped down out of no where her face inches from Sesuke's. She blinked. "Well that worked just as better than Ichi's plan." she said with a grin. Sesuke blinked before blushing a little. “I-I don’t want to know what he had planned m-maybe something destructive.” He replied swallowing hard. She pondered that a moment. "I don’t think the sexy jutsu is destructive....more degrading but works on most men." she said laughing a bit. "I wanted to check up on you....Ichigo was a bit miffed at the idea but he helped me get out of the building." she said. “Uh…well thanks for the concern. I’m glad that you are alright too.” He said looking to the side with his playful smile. He then heard Ino and the Anbu’s voice coming from the hallway.  
“Move!” He said climbing into the window. She moved and walked up the side of the building. He climbed out and followed her up the building until he was right next to her. “So you doing okay?” he asked not looking at her. "Yep we Uzumakis heal fast...well except mom." she said walking up towards the roof. “That’s…good to hear…I guess…um…” he said folding his arms. "Yeah but mom's tough she'll pull through is what Shizune said." Lily told him reaching the roof top and climbing over the side onto the roof. “Yeah moms have to be…” Sesuke said stopping and looking down at the wall. “I guess…I’ll catch you later then…” he said slowly turning to go back down. Lily bit her lower lip for a moment. "Sesuke..." she said. He turned back to her. “Hmm?” he asked blinking. "You saw it didn't you.....what...I become..." she said looking away. Sasuke’s mind traveled back to that day when he saw the four tails. He nodded slowly. “…yeah.” "......gomen…" she said. "I...never wanted anyone to see me like that." she confessed. "Unlike Ichigo...he can perfectly move on his own and control it. But I can't seem to...and...I lose myself and I don't remember what I do when it happens..." she said tears forming in her eyes. "So...so...if...I hurt...you.....I...want to...." her voice was cracking. He climbed over the side on to the roof and hugged her.  
“I should be the one to apologize…” She stood there frozen. She had a look of utter shock on her face. “I caused you so much pain…in the events that took place…I fought your brother with the intent to kill him…I left you alone leaving you open for an ambush…I was so stupid to leave looking for answers when they could’ve been answered right here…I couldn’t even protect you enough to prevent you going into the…I am sorry…but…I am just glad that you are alright…” he said holding her closer as a lonely tear ran down his cheek and landed on her shoulder. “I’m…sorry…Lily.” Lily's heart began to beat out of her chest. She was still in a stunned state. His words made her heart skip a beat a few times. "Well now...what's this…is the Uchiha baby crying?" came Ichigo's voice behind them. Sesuke looked up at Ichigo before wiping his face with his arm and turned leaving Lily. He then went back to the edge of the roof. “I…better be going…don’t want to start something that won’t end well…” Sesuke said tipping over the edge and stepping onto the wall.  
"Oh don't worry Aunt Ino is waiting on you." Ichigo teased. Lily spun around. "What did you do!" she growled. "Oh a little Transformation jutsu." he said looking away putting his arms behind his back. Lily stormed over to him. "You better not have done anything stupid!" she growled. "Hey hey it’s not my fault you said to cover for you! Transforming into Sesuke was the least thing I wanted to do...so I had to spice it up..." he said. "Exactly how?" she asked. "...by running around with no clothes on..." Ichigo said really fast. Lily's face turned red at the thought of Sesuke with no clothes on running down the halls. Sesuke froze half on the roof half on the wall. He turned with his sharingan exposed. “You…did…what?” Sesuke growled. Ichigo grinned. "You heard me duck!!" he said. Lily was off in a fangirl mode her face totally red. Sesuke stepped back on to the roof and marched over to Ichigo grabbing him by the shirt collar. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t Chidori your pervy ass to Grandma Tsunade’s office!” Sesuke snapped as a small Chidori formed in his left hand. Ichigo grinned and pointed to Lily. "Cause she would get upset or worse...go after you..." he grinned. Lily was talking like 500 miles an hour about Sesuke being hot and all that, she seemed totally oblivious to the boys.  
Sesuke turned his head slightly looked over at Lily before letting the Chidori go. He then hit Ichigo over the head and turned to go back across the roof. “Grow up you stupid fox…” Sesuke mumbled when he turned. "Why don't you!!" Ichigo said rubbing his head. “I’m not the one running around acting like people naked.” Sesuke said looking over his shoulder as his sharingan faded. "Oh yeah well at least I'm not chasing after a little girl for kicks!" he yelled. Lily froze. "ICHIGO!!" she growled turning around as red flames came up behind her. Ichigo quickly took off. Sesuke just looked down before turning and walking again. “Yeah…I do have some growing up to do…” He said folding his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks later, Temari stood at the Gate with Ichigo and Lily at her side.  
"Things around here aren't gonna be the same without you Sasuke." She said. Ichigo put his hands behind his head and hmphed. Lily looked at Sesuke sadly. They were going away. Four years. Lily held back her tears and rubbed her eyes real quick so no one would notice. Sasuke just smiled. His throat was still healing but he was able to speak some. “We’ll be back…before you…know it.” He said wrapping an arm around Sesuke’s neck. “Gah! Hey!” Sesuke growled before looking up at Lily. “Don’t miss me too much.” He said giving her his playful smile. Lily blushed and slowly hid behind her mother in embarrassment. Temari smirked. "Yeah Yeah sure you will...." Temari teased. “Just…be careful while…we’re gone…I won’t…be there to…transport…you somewhere…well…see you around.” Sasuke said as they turned to leave and waved. Sesuke waved too before throwing his father’s arm off of him and stepping a few feet away from him. “We’ll send word when we get there.” Sesuke said looking back at them.  
"You better otherwise Tsunade will be sending Anbu after you..." Temari teased waving back. Ichigo turned around and walked back towards the village. Temari looked down at Lily as they left. "Well....we better head home for our trip as well." Temari said. Lily nodded. They turned and walked back toward the village. "You think Uncle Gaara would like it that we are rebuilding Suna?" Lily asked. Temari smiled. She pulled off the Kazekage’s hat and placed it on Lily's head. Lily blinked and held the hat to her head while looking up. "I think that Gaara would want to see our home restored...after all he was going to retire as soon as the baby was born." Temari said. "Mom are you still going to be Kazekage when Suna is restored?" Lily asked. Temari grinned. "Only until someone can prove that they can take care of the village..." she told her. "Hey can we have some Ichiraku?" Ichigo asked walking ahead of them. "Ugh you two and your ramen..." Temari groaned. Lily and Ichigo grinned. "Alright..." Temari sighed. "YEAH!!" Ichigo and Lily said as they both took off towards Ichiraku. Temari paused and looked up at the sky. She smirked. 'Naruto....' she thought before heading to Ichiraku herself.  
“I’ve heard…that you want…answers.” Sasuke said looking at his son. Sesuke watched the ground as he nodded slowly. “Well…ask away…because I…have a lot to say and…explain.” Sasuke said looking down the trail. “…Start off…with what…really happened to our clan…” Sesuke mumbled looking at the trees. “The…beginning huh…well it all…started like this…” Sasuke started off the long recap. Sesuke then turned and looked at him taking in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time two girls who loved the Naruto Series started to write together about the misadventures of the characters. The stories started as two fanfictions. One Written in the Uchiha POV. The other in the Uzumaki POV. From there hi jinks ensued. And what started in 2010 as a shit and giggles story ended up to be 9 Word Documents full long story. Now while the series is missing MAJOR key parts, some documents did not survive the recovery of one old laptop. There are still key documents that were the beginning of it all. So without Further Adu I will be posting these. Whether or not the co-writer of these stories still has those documents is unclear. All I can say is I will share what I have and whatever is missing or if things have been eaten from the story its best to...leave little notes and I will try to the best of my brain remember what was there. Anywho enjoy the first story. I will not edit anything as I am pretty sure its been edited tons of times. Whatevers there is there.


End file.
